


Тело войны

by Diverseyes



Series: "Только моя душа" [12]
Category: Indian Mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diverseyes/pseuds/Diverseyes
Summary: К серии "Только моя душа"Хронологически после "Подземный светоч".Арджуна продолжает своё обучение в ашраме Дурвасы, карма подвергает его странным испытаниям. А там, где его помыслы... тоже происходит нечто неоднозначное... о чем не может не знать великий мудрец.И всё ведёт к тому, что...
Relationships: Arjuna/Karna (Mahabharata)
Series: "Только моя душа" [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908805
Kudos: 2





	Тело войны

Дни и ночи входили в меня, как в двери, медлительно-тягуче вползали, как дым благовонных курений, а то, напротив, стремительно влетали охотничьими соколами, скакали псами у ног. Молодые брахмачари — иногда к ним присоединялись юноши и девушки из деревни — по вечерам чуть в отдалении от ашрама, на большой поляне, распевали мантры и священные гимны под рокот мридангов и кряхтение факирской пунги, я иной раз присоединялся к ним, и голос мой оказался таков, что меня даже упрашивали вести. И не ведал я, только ли в этом дивном ашраме даётся мне и музыка, и яркое слово, и ладное пение, а то и ритуальный танец и даже роли в наших нескладных попытках поведать сложенные шлоки в лицах. Когда я изображал блистательного самраджа Викрамадитью, мой юный дружок Аушья, тощий и лёгкий, что дупатта, с умным видом восседал на моей спине, в образе мудреца-веталы, вещая скрипучим голосом Дурвасы, когда тот не видел. А когда махариши смотрел на нас, юный брахман изо всех сил пытался изменить голос, давясь от смеха, и не мог… Но и Дурваса добродушно посмеивался и даже давал доморощенным лицедеям шутливые советы. А случилось мне одолжить у одной из деревенских девушек покрывало и тику, дабы явить собою прелестную Дамаянти из сказания Аушьи, — так ко мне выстроился десяток юных сутрадхар, пожелавших поочерёдно побывать её царственным супругом, махараджем Налой. И одобрительно кивал наш гуру, и сияли доброй радостью сами «великие и прекрасные», и увлечённо хлопали по коленям сидящие вокруг нас зрители, и мриданг раскатывался, вторя голосам…

А в иные часы я отходил в сторону, садился под деревом в одиночестве, и хотелось мне распеть сказание… о далёком возлюбленном моём, жаркой истоме стенающего сердца… на царственной вине, да вот только не было её у нас…

В один из дней, на исходе второй луны моего пребывания в его ашраме, Дурваса сказал:

— Ты много узнал, Арджуна. И ты верно реагировал на эти знания. Пришла пора говорить о том, чего ты хочешь. Зачем ты пришёл ко мне.

— Вы знаете, зачем, мудрейший. Просить вас подтвердить перед всем миром, что Ангарадж Карна — сын Сурьядэва и дэви Криттики — и более ничей. Дабы пресечь все интриги и козни, которые могут обрушиться на него в мире людей — из-за некой ошибки. Не только его правда должна восторжествовать. И моя мать, благочестивая махарани Кунти, заслуживает быть избавленной от мук, терзающих её много лет. Давно заслуживает… о, если бы я знал раньше!.. Почему мир так равнодушен и жесток, о махариши?

— Да, мир равнодушен. Бездонная Вселенная не отличает сына Панду Арджуну от муравья. И мудрейшего Дурвасу от мыши. И даже Сурьядэва от…

— Чего уж там… — отмахнулся я, уже куда как поднаторевший в мировой мудрости — и в бестрепетном отношении к ней, хоть поначалу это было так трудно… но ко второй луне я обрёл спокойствие и странное ощущение, будто всё это — лишь дуновение ветра, чуть касающееся моей кожи, не более того. — И всё же… Ведь эту мантру принцессе Кунтибходжа даровали именно вы. Не может такой дар быть случайностью, не несущей в себе никакого замысла. Ведь зачем-то это было нужно… Зачем?

— Эта юная дэви заслужила право быть матерью сыновей богов. И не только за то, что угодила мне. Собственно, это и не важно… Я почувствовал в ней необыкновенную внутреннюю силу. Она была отменно здорова телесно и душевно — не в пример большинству нервических и малокровных принцесс той поры. А в те поры у знатных девиц было эдакое поветрие от скуки: побольше томности и трепетности, бескровной утончённости… Они из-за этого доводили себя до истощения, пили разведённую желчь и какие-то ядоносные травы для бледности лика, худосочности да «таинственности» во взоре, не разумея, сколь вредят себе. Такой была Дэваки, будущая мать Кришны, и как это ни жестоко звучит, но именно тюрьма излечила её от этой глупости, а то бы царственная ветали не протянула бы и двух лет от своих зелий, и уж точно не родила бы никого здорового. А то и вовсе — здорового-то и не родила… Несколько девиц тогда даже до замужества не дотянули… пока не спохватились отцы и не пресекли эту блажь! Юная Притха была иная. Может, оттого, что с детских лет была тонка, как деревце, и не нуждалась… а может, потому, что карма даровала ей силу жизни и здравый разум. Именно это я и почувствовал в ней. Дэвапутры должны были родиться на земле, сами боги желали этого, и у них был договор со мною — с моим прошлым воплощением. Но не у Сурьядэва…

— Что? Значит, он не…

— Да, он слишком высокого мнения о себе, чтобы снизойти до такого: порождать каких-то смертных.

— Но… как тогда?

— «Дурваса знает всё и обо всех», — так думаешь ты. Это не совсем верно. Я знаю, что будет с тобою в следующей жизни — в общих чертах. Но не могу предсказать, с какой ноги ты встанешь завтра поутру и какое слово скажешь первым по пробуждении. Чтобы ведать всё это, не хватит никакого разума. Вот и тогда я не предвидел, что облагодетельствованной девочке взбредёт в голову полюбопытствовать… и так страстно… тут же по обретении чудесной мантры. И вызвать бога… хм… своих грёз… того, с кем не было договора. А ведь я намекнул, кто ожидает её зова, назвал имена. Нет, не настаивал, но едва ли трудно было понять. Ох, эти женщины… и их грёзы… Да, я знал о рождении сына у Сурьи и Криттики, знал и то, какая в него вошла душа… Но не предвидел, что совпадёт — день в день — с этим порывом любопытства царственной отроковицы. Что сила мантры, требующая от бога «дать ей сына», заставит Владыку Лучей избавиться от неугодного чада именно так. И что она… Всё произошло слишком быстро. Когда это дошло до меня, было поздно. Хоть мне и горько было несказанно, когда узнал, что та, на кого возложены такие упования, уже «отравлена», и не сможет выполнить своё предназначение. Что придётся сбросить её со счетов, искать другую… в этом мире томных дур… Но она оказалась невероятно сильна. Выдержала эту боль в одиночку. И по прошествии лет стала матерью истинных дэвапутр. Образцом материнства. Правда, другую, с которой она своевольно поделилась мантрой, не готовили к этому. Потому, увы, сыновья Мадри не так уж…

— Да и сыновья Кунти не так уж, — криво усмехнулся я. — Юдхиштхира сошёл с ума. Бхимасена силён, как бык, но не более того. А Арджуна… и вовсе… малокровная девица…

— Брось оговоры! — оборвал меня Дурваса, толкнув в плечо. — Трепетной деве не выдержать химаванского медведя! Другое дело, что такая внутренняя сила, как твоя, могла бы иметь и более благоразумное приложение. Но хочешь жить сердцем — живи. Может, это и к лучшему. Пока… Твоё предназначение тебя ещё найдёт. Не бойся, карма не зазевается!

— Значит, это было лишь случайностью? — нетерпеливо перебил я. — Никакого замысла?

— Замысел был. И он не был осуществлён до конца. У дэви Притхи с её грезами так и остался один бог, с которым договор был, но он так и не дождался её зова. Ни её, ни другой… Почему она не позвала его — даже не представляю, ведь это был сам Бхагаван Вишну. Нет, он не был обижен — дэвы не знают обид. Разве что хмыкнул… и согласился… нет, сам намекнул одному молодому, плохо известному у нас дэву, уже воплотившемуся среди людей и пребывавшему тогда на земле ребёнком, мол, буде ему это встанет где в пользу, он может назваться его, Вишну, аватарой или там дэвапутрой, да все равно…

— Но разве Вишнудэв не мог воплотиться сам или дать сына какой-нибудь дэви?

— Зачем ему? Поклонения и внимания ему предостаточно, и он очень старый бог, давно уставший от людей и мирской суеты. И если рождение дэвапутр нужно для упрочения союза богов с людьми, то воплощения дэвов в смертных телах… Это надобно только молодым, мелким божкам, коим недостаёт славы, поклонения и человеческих энергий для подпитки; для получения этого они выработали Путь: обрести Имя, воплощаясь среди людей, через свои земные качества и подвиги.

— О махариши, это, получается, что-то вроде первой ступени карьеры бога, вроде должности писца или оруженосца?

— Совершенно верно, разумник! Ведь люди в большинстве своём не способны на восприятие отвлечённых понятий, им подавай живое и вещное. Такого же, как они сами, но лучше. Лучше — но такого же. Это самый понятный для них «бог». И дэвраджи снисходят к этим потугам своего молодняка, и благословляют их на это, и даже способствуют. Вот такой очередной «зелёный» божек и пришёл к нам. Правда, никогда и никто не избрал бы для его рождения на земле такую, как Дэваки, но ему аж горело воплотиться именно в этот год — тот самый, когда переродился на земле Наракасура; и он сам выбрал первую попавшуюся мать, лишь бы была царственного рода. В один год, разве что несколькими лунами позже… Правда, из царей его вышвырнуло в пастухи — но он изначально знал, кто он, и не торопился, играл, смаковал свою лилу… Вот только «содействие» Вишну загнало его в ловушку. Да, по незрелости своей он обмолвился пару раз, мол, я аватара Самого… и это подхватили его друзья и прочие впечатлительные… влюблённые девицы, в основном… ну, и вот. Теперь всё почтение и энергии уходят к Вишну, а наш карьерист, думавший легко обрести значимость за чужой счёт, страдает: ведь его собственного дэвского имени до сих пор никто не знает и знать не хотят. Потому и жаждет совершить Деяние, что прославит именно его, Деяние Великое — не меньше, чем уничтожение всех «воплотившихся демонов»! — хотя перерождённые асуры-то особо никого и не трогают… не до того им как-то, человеческая жизнь-то позанятнее будет! А потому их необходимо провоцировать на «демонские» проявления, и измышлять им «преступления», вкладывая эту дичь в разум доверчивых и трусливых, — чтобы уничтожить «по праву». Вишнудэв только посмеивается: недурно он отомстил миру людей за то, что избранная дэви подзапамятовала его, старика, предпочтя Лучезарного Сурью!

Ох, эти дэвы… Карьера у них, понимаешь, борьба за энергии, а нам — разгребай…

— Но почему, — я снова возгорелся по безвинно страдающей матери, — никто за все эти годы не нашёл в себе сострадания открыть дэви Кунти глаза, переубедить? Столько лет… такие муки… Это мог бы сделать Сурьядэв, сразу! Но он не…

— Куда ему… Забыть бы самому. Такой позор…

— А вы? Вы ведь знали!

— Если бог не желал признавать своё дитя, кто поверил бы простому смертному?

— Значит, и сейчас без его согласия вы не…

— Скажу тебе так. Я встречусь с Сурьей и добьюсь права высказать своё мнение перед Советом дэвов. Сиятельный и без того уже пытается что-то исправить… ему нужно лишь придать уверенности. Ведь это ещё более беспрецедентно, чем возвращение в дэвалоки Сканды Картиккеи! Да и вразумить… Сурья до сих пор ещё думает, что его отпрыск — Новый Дэв, искажённый ненавистью Ада. И именно таковым его и нужно признать. Я ещё не обдумал, не лучше ли убедить Сурью вовсе и не вспоминать о Новом Дэве… пусть будет просто сын, такой же, как сотни других дэвских чад, многих из которых мы и имён не знаем. Так было бы безопаснее, но ведь это ложь! Я ещё не думал, что ценнее сейчас — кристальная правда или такая вот ложь во благо. Ты поможешь мне определиться, Арджуна.

— Я? А не правильнее ли будет узнать, хочет ли этого сам Карна. Что он думает об этом.

— Это и так ясно. Он не хочет быть никаким дэвом, ни Новым, ни старым. Но он ожесточён. И может захотеть поквитаться с небожителями. Думаю, не стоит открывать ему это — с него и так довольно…

— А я думаю, мудрейший, что не стоит решать за него. Это воистину непримиримый характер. Если узнает, что за его спиной творилось нечто, касающееся его напрямую, может быть ещё хуже. Он должен знать всё — и принять решение сам. И он откажется, я уверен. Ни к чему ему ни такая, с позволения сказать, слава, ни эта лихорадка неистовствующих душ… Он не Говинда Всепривлекающий, который обрёл бы в этом наслаждение. Он тигр-одиночка, и непомерное внимание не по делу раздражает его.

— Ты рассудителен, Арджуна. И твёрд. Так чего ты хочешь?

— Я пришёл сюда, махариши, чтобы просить вас встретиться с Ангараджем. Именно с этого нужно начинать. Как будет угодно вашей милости: либо прийти к нему, либо призвать… Но он едва ли сможет явиться — слишком много на нём ответственности и забот, на него уповают тысячи людей… Потому осмелюсь смиренно просить вас, о величайший: я убедился за эти дни в вашем великодушии, оно могло бы подвигнуть вас отправиться в Айодхью… если он ещё там… Но, думаю, где бы он ни был, найти его будет нетрудно. У меня достаточно золота, чтобы приобрести колесницу для вас или паланкин с носильщиками и сделать ваш путь незатруднительным.

— А ты смел. Даже нагл… хоть и отзывчив… оттого я, видно, и питаю к тебе слабость, мой велеречивый ученик, — усмехнулся Дурваса. — Но ты ещё не знаешь всего.

О, Махадэв… и чего же это я ещё не знаю? Когда мне уже ведомы названия всех частей цветка, состав разноцветных камней и строение хвоста ящерицы… другой вопрос, зачем мне всё это нужно?

— Сурьядэву не известно, — ответствовал мудрец, — что именно «исказило» душу его сына. Как это произошло. И я ещё не знаю, стоит ли открывать ему глаза на суть. Вот ты мне и подскажешь.

— Я?

— Мне известно, каким образом эта душа стала такой. Теперь настало время это узнать и тебе. Но узнаешь ты это не на словах.

— А как, высокочтимый? — тревожное предчувствие тонкой иглой вошло в висок…

— Без твоего согласия это не произойдёт. Только если сам решишься. Если сможешь довериться мне. Я погружу тебя в морок, в видения, — и ты узришь всё сам. И не только это. Ты увидишь жизнь… его прошлую жизнь — асуры. Нет, не всю. Она была слишком долга, не одна юга, да и едва ли существенна в понимании людей. Жизнь асуров слишком проста — они воистину почти что звери… ну, или дети, забавляющиеся играми, хоть, порой, и жестокими… Тебе должно узреть лишь вашу встречу в прошлых рождениях и…

— Встречу? Нашу встречу? — взволновался я, не в силах усидеть на месте.

— Почему нет? Хотя это нужно больше тебе самому — для познания причины этой кармической связи. А вот другое… то, что привело его к гибели и такому перерождению… Решишься ли ты на это, Арджуна? Видеть — это не внимать речам. А ты и в самом деле весьма чувствителен — этого нельзя отрицать. А узришь ты не лотосы в тенистом пруду.

— Решусь, махариши! — воскликнул я, даже не успев подумать. Сердце уже дрогнуло, но я не позволю ему взять над собою верх. — Что нужно делать?

— Ты достоин восхищения, великий воин Арджуна. Хоть можешь и пожалеть… Тебе известна варада-мудра? Сложи ее! — решительно приказал мудрец.

Недоумевая, я соединил пальцы в эту простую мудру и поднял руку. Махариши тут же охватил мою ладонь своею и сжал, — словно волна тонкого жара прошла до самого плеча.

— Тело твоё запомнит, — сказал он. — Если что-то из увиденного в мороке станет невыносимым для тебя, рука твоя сама сложится так в стремлении защититься, — и я тут же верну тебя в этот мир.

Неужели… настолько невыносимо?..

Но поздно отступать.

— Возляг удобнее. Сидеть ты точно не сможешь.

И я исполнил его приказ.

***

… — Арджуна, что? Что с тобой? Ты увидел только один день — да и то не весь… Неужели настолько ужасно?

Резко очнувшись от крепкой пощёчины тяжёлой дланью Дурвасы, я долго не мог оторвать взгляда от своей сведённой руки, сцепленной в мудру и столбом вставшей вверх — даже согнуть и опустить её получилось не сразу: было ощущение, что она просто разломается на части, как сухая ветка.

— Впрочем, никто и не говорил, что ты должен увидеть всё сразу, без перерывов. Перерывы нужны… если ты ещё готов продолжать.

— Да… — прохрипел я. — Готов…

— Чего испугался? — заботливо, хоть и не без колкости поинтересовался мудрец.

Я не испугался. Это было другое. Хотя тот человек, который был мною в прошлом рождении, и которого я видел едва не изнутри его души, почти сливаясь с ним, но всё-таки именно «почти», не до конца, — испытывал именно ужас, сметающий, запредельный — такой, перейдя грань которого… лишаешься всякого страха! Это было непостижимо — но именно так! Именно в этом корень мужества — того самого, которое обретаешь за гранью, и оно превысит любое другое. Ты уже не боишься — вообще: ни боли, ни смерти, ни безнадёжности происходящего, ни… Ты уже вне бытия.

Но если после такого останешься в живых, здрав разумом уже не будешь. А потому в таких обстоятельствах правильно — умирать.

Но не это свело моё тело и сердце. А то существо, которое узрел я из разума этого воина… и не обморочный страх, которое оно вызывало своим исполинским видом и ужасающим неразумием…

Он сам.

И в этом глаза Арджуны были куда как отдельны от глаз злосчастного воина… или не совсем? Но у моих глаз было не только это немыслимое создание, но и «зеркало», в котором оно отражалось, — лицо человека, которого я знал до ноготка…

И уж конечно не сердце того воина, а моё заколотилось болезненно от выкручивающей памяти…

Как же я сетовал когда-то, что не дано мне было судьбою узнать Карну юношей! Я ведь и увидел его впервые, на арене, когда ему уже было под тридцать, не считая короткой встречи у гурукула почтенного Дроны. Но тогда я был ребёнком, и меня захлёстывало лишь одно желание: проявить решительность, показать себя — других я тогда плохо видел. И в тот день мне куда виднее были его пылающие стрелы, возможность погасить их, проявив свои первые, ещё неуверенные способности, — чем сам пославший их…

И вот теперь я узнал.

Это было его лицо. И было оно настолько невыносимо юным, что от этой цветущей, полыхающей, безумной юности хотелось кричать. И было оно настолько прекрасным, что само это слово забилось бы в болевых спазмах, узрев его. И не осталось вживе.

К этой сокрушительной красоте подходило только одно определение — «до ужаса». И была она такой, что, может, кто другой и выдержал бы её, — но не я. Потому что у меня были глаза Арджуны. И — зеркало…

Асурасундари… Моё слово, только моё…

И всё же я увидел достаточно много. Увидел, как меня… этого воина пощадили, оставили ему жизнь — там, где её уже нельзя было оставлять, где это было уже преступлением против смертного, его пределов. Но что взять с нечеловеческого существа? — которое — и совершенно искренне! — хотело как лучше. Хоть и было это лишь прихотью, забавой… Сердце моё не выдержало, когда с глазами Арджуны слились глаза ошеломлённого воина… и в них вошло то самое, что было во мне.

То, что стало во мне, стало — мною. Неисцелимо.

— Махариши… — простонал я, с трудом сопоставляя окружающий меня реальный мир с собственным разодранным разумом, — но сопоставляя решительно, и усилие от этого ощущалось почти болью. — Я не досмотрел… что было дальше с принцем Картавирьей… но я знаю это с ваших слов. Как этот безумный жаждал убивать асуров… одного из них… бесконечно… Вы позволите мне не видеть этого?..

— Позволю, — спокойно сказал мудрец. — Не твою, собственно, прошлую жизнь я собирался тебе показать.

— Я не понял только одного, — продолжал я, с трудом поворачивая голову (шею тоже свело), но уже заметно выдержаннее. — Мне ясно, почему карма послала мне его. И… именно так… Я… этот воин… слишком неистово молил об этом — о бесконечном убийстве, которое сейчас проявляется как… — тут только до меня дошло, что в ошеломлении своём я перехожу грань откровенности — и говорю о том, о чём поклялся не говорить ни с кем и никогда: ни правды, ни лжи.

Сцепив зубы, я заставив себя замолчать. Но махариши довершил за меня:

— Ты хочешь знать, почему карма послала ему — тебя.

Я попытался протестовать — пресечь разговор — и не смог.

— Да… — против воли выдохнуло само сердце.

— Скажу. Хоть я и не говорил с тобой об этом никогда, уважая твоё закрытое, но мне известно это. Всё известно.

— Я знаю, махариши…

— Тогда узнай: ему должен был быть послан не ты. Ты вломился сам. Со своею кармой — супротив его. Ты пришёл к нему — как защита. Как доспехи, щит, стена, прикрытие… То, что ты получил от кармы как месть, для него стало спасением.

— Сп… спасением? От… чего?

— Ты ещё не знаешь всего. Не увидел. Но ты знаешь его. Да, у него железная сила воли, способная бороться с любой внутренней запредельностью, сворачивать её в узел, сажать на цепь. Но запредельность есть. Если бы он, такой, особенно в юности, попал в руки другого… других… кто не такие, как ты… с ним могло бы статься всё, что угодно. Особенно в руках тех, кто холоден, но хочет — и умеет — играть. Людьми, страстями, слабостями, недугами — всем. Забавляться тонко, расчетливо и безжалостно. Он мог бы стать самой жалкой потехой, самой распоследней «девкой», которую бы десять раз продали и перепродали, проиграли в кости и выиграли, манили и отшвыривали, когда захотят…

— Он — нет!

— Ты прав, едва ли настолько. Но отчаяния и унижения познал бы полными пригоршнями. Но юность его сберегла брахмачарья. А потом волею кармы к нему пришёл ты.

— Но… — силы держаться у меня были, но что-то внутри сказало: не сейчас. Не с этим всеведущим человеком, к которому я испытывал даже не доверие — нечто куда большее. — Ведь первым к нему пришёл не я… Значит… тот, другой… он… играл? И только потому…

— Нет. Принц Дурьодхана не играл им. Напротив, он был предельно честен. Правда, по-своему. Да, его поразило раджасом — а потом обуяло любопытство. Он был очень молод, едва за двадцать, и неудержим, как тигр весною. Такому трудно было бы устоять против этой красоты… и уязвимости… Но когда любопытство утолилось, и принцу стало полностью ясно, что его интересуют только прекрасные дэви, он прямо сказал об этом. И был искренне рад, что не станет больше подвергать своего друга унижению — а именно так он и думал в глубине души и даже мучился виною. Он снял с себя вину — честно и прямодушно. Но он и правда не всегда умеет видеть и слышать других — особенно когда они молчат. Принц даже не понял, какую огненную бездну разбудил в том, кого оставил.

— Я так и знал… Он — смолчал… Бхутов мученик…

И этой волевой «жертве» ещё и хватало сил даровать оттолкнувшему его «предельное единение», делиться своею силой, поддерживать, буквально нести на себе… Нет, в себе!.. и после такого… Вот где запредельность, вот где — нечеловеческое…

— А что ему было делать? Он не из тех, кто станет вешаться на шею тому, кому не нужен. Ни за что. К тому же, это был первый год после его появления в Хастинапуре — и тогдашнему Ангараджу было ещё далеко до нынешнего самоуверенного мерза… могущественного властителя. Его положение ещё не устоялось, и оно было дорого ему. Да, он выдержал это молча, не разрушив бессмысленными упрёками ни дружбы, ни союза. И к вящему благу обоих. Он уже тогда был проницателен и дальновиден. И всё же… это осталось с ним, и даже мучило какое-то время, заставляя видеть в сильных воинах тяжёлый искус и жестоко бороться с этим… пока не задвинулось вглубь новыми свершениями и событиями. А их тогда было немало. И утверждение в Анге, и первые сражения и победы, и возмутительная сваямвара в Панчале… и цепкие коготки одной прекрасной шудрани…

— Но… я… как??? Он ненавидел меня, мечтал сразить…

— Говорю же, он всегда был проницательным. Просто понял, что связанный обязательствами раб не сможет ему навредить, даже если он забудется. Тем более, что этого раба самого накрыло… Он просто понял, что можно. Позволить себе утешиться. Но слишком быстро пришло другое — то, что встревожило его. Он не знал о тебе кое-чего важного. Что ты имеешь дар Камадэва.

— Что? Дар Камадэва? У меня???

— Ох, да ты и сам, похоже, не знаешь? Да, Арджуна, у тебя — дар Камадэва: любое создание, которое попадет в твои руки на ложе страсти, узнает немыслимое блаженство, какого не знало и не познает ни с кем другим. Любое: хоть дэви, хоть муж, хоть человек, хоть Долго Живущий. А то у тебя не было нагини, якшини и апсар? Даже дэви-адитьи на райских планетах смотрели на тебя не без охоты. О перерождённых асурах я просто молчу — с их-то огнём против такого дара и вовсе не устоять.

— Нет… не может быть! О махариши, это же… бесчестно! Не… не делайте из меня… негодяя-игрока!

— Не знал… ещё бы… если бы тебе было об этом известно, ты бы сам мог пользоваться этим без зазрения совести, и возвыситься, идя по головам… точнее, даже не по ним. Хотя… с твоей сердечностью… может быть, и нет. Хоть у тебя и было много женщин, но ты всегда был чуток к ним, даже жён своих оставлял лишь тогда, когда они сами или их отцы давали понять, что так нужно, и они тяготятся тобою. И к своим наложницам всегда был добр, одаривал щедро. Если вспомнить, двоим из них даже помог выйти замуж с хорошим приданым, хотя уж чем-чем, а этим заниматься молодому пылкому кшатрию… Впрочем, тогда и раджмата подсобила, но именно ты…

— Махари-иши… — взмолился я. — Но… за что мне этот дар? Чем я так угодил Камадэву? Я ведь даже не припомню…

— Ты не угодил ему, напротив: помешал. Хотя и не осознал того, ибо был ещё ребёнком. Камадэв — шутник. Он любит забавляться людьми. Тогда он решил позабавиться вашей младшей мамой Мадри, её горячим и неласканным телом — пожелав заставить её влюбиться… да во что угодно могла влюбиться женщина в её состоянии: в первого попавшегося проходимца, что явился бы её взору, в собственное отражение в воде, в сестру свою Кунти, в её подрастающего старшего сына… Но когда коварный Кама уже собирался напустить на Мадри-дэви своих золотых пчёл, к ней подбежал ты, чтобы рассказать… о пчёлах! Только что отец поведал тебе, как искать их гнёзда, извлекать оттуда мёд, как защититься от них, — и ты желал поделиться этим с любимой мамой. Ты потрясал тыквенной бутылочкой со снадобьем, отпугивающим их. Да, золотые пчёлы Камадэва — вовсе не дикие лесные, и их бы это не отпугнуло. Бога остановило другое. Улыбка дэви Мадри, её радость твоим успехам, та искренняя чистая любовь, что царила тогда между вами. И он решил пощадить эту женщину… и вознаградить тебя. У него ведь на тебя много замыслов. Ему нужны твои сыновья, твоя сильная кровь… Впрочем, это только он считает, что это дар, а для людей — всё иначе… Такое может стать для них и проклятием. Впрочем, с дарами богов так нередко. И ты — не знал. Если бы знал, махарадж Анги бы это почувствовал — и не решился.

— Проклятье… — только и мог прошептать я, отчетливо вспоминая, как… меня словно что-то вело, когда я произносил «правильные» слова с «верными» интонациями, доводившие моего поверженного демона до исступления… и удивлялся: откуда я знаю, что мне говорить? Тем более: что делать… Ведь я не читал любовных сутр, да и искусству этому обучался постольку-поскольку… и то лишь для женщин… не для… чудовищ…

И всё это было не мною, а лишь этим проклятым даром… и он отвечал окаянному дару — не мне!..

— Не вини себя, Арджуна. В любом случае, ты — защита. И внешняя, и внутренняя. Для самой этой души. С твоим появлением она перестала быть уязвимой. Его уже не способно задеть ничто иное такого рода — всё слишком переполнено тобою. Даже когда тебя не было рядом — достаточно было помыслов о тебе, чтобы отодвинулось всё прочее.

— И вы тоже… не видите в этом греха?

— Сначала ты должен увидеть всё. Потом уже будешь решать, где грех, а где… Впрочем, не думаю, что это должно произойти сегодня. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Нет, махариши! — я вскинул руку. — Сейчас! Я должен знать всё! Клянусь: я не попрошу пощады до самого конца!

— Ну, это мы посмотрим… Не думай о позоре слабости: человеческое есть человеческое. Если нужно будет выйти — выйдешь. Ты готов?

— Да!

…После того, что увидел, говорить я не мог. И не хотел. Само горло и лёгкие отказывали мне в словах и даже в стонах. Я просто лежал головою на груди Дурвасы — и он держал меня в крепких объятиях, словно собирая рассыпавшееся на осколки.

— Кришна…

Вот единственное, что выдавилось из моего стиснутого горла по прошествии тысячи юг.

— Да, — сказал Дурваса всё с тем же хладнокровием. — Наш зелёный божок-карьерист. Впрочем, у себя в дэвалоках он не рвался к величию. Ему хватало роли тайного интригана, и то по мелочи. До этого дня.

«Васудева Кришна! Тебя — не услышу! Ты уже прославился убийством безоружных и беззащитных… и не только убийством…» — «Тебе везде мерещится Васудева…» — «…ненавижу стоящего надо мною… в нём немало отличий, но это — Васудева…» — «Да вы одержимые, что ли? Друг другом?» — «Он был со мною, когда меня убивали…»

— Кришна…

— Теперь ты знаешь, Арджуна. Но тебе нужно прийти в себя. Поговорим завтра. Сейчас я погружу тебя в сон.

— Кришна…

— Видимо, лучше было рассказать. На словах. Но ты сильный, ты выдержишь. Спать. Не меньше суток.

…Пробуждение было спокойным. Будто за время пребывания в тёплых облаках разум мой не почивал вовсе, просто расставлял всё по местам в куда более щадящих условиях, чем это было бы при бодрствовании.

— Махариши, — сказал я решительно, только открыв глаза и узрев мудреца, невозмутимо завершающего утреннюю трапезу. — Я прошу вас встретиться с Ангаражем! Теперь это просто необходимо. Он должен знать всё. И Сурьядэв — тоже. Васудева… преступник должен быть наказан!

— За что? — обыденно спросил Дурваса, почёсывая левую ногу.

— Как за что? — возмутился я. — Именно он исказил душу…

— И сохранил тело. И, совместив эти души, избавил одну из них от перерождения в несчастном калеке, ползающем в грязи. Или ты не понял, Арджуна? Да, этот дэв совершил «преступление» — то самое, за которым ты сюда явился.

Но мне отказывали уже и уши — в том, чтобы слышать.

— Махариши, я не хочу больше ничего понимать. Мне нужно только одно: чтобы вы подтвердили то, что должны. Ни больше, ни меньше. За преступление воздаст карма. А вот ошибки должны быть исправлены. Я прошу вас: немедленно едем в Айодхью!

— Я поеду с тобою. Но только если ты этого заслужишь. Ты должен пройти испытание.

— Опять?

— А то как же. Думаешь, в этом мире все даётся так просто? Захотел — и получил? Нет, драгоценный мой ученик, ты ещё не знаешь всего.

— О, бо-оги… — мне нестерпимо захотелось удариться головой о доски.

— Да, тебе ещё не открылись глаза на карму.

— На что? Да сколько ещё можно?..

— Не так уж много. Всего лишь десять дней. Ты проведёшь их в лесу в одиночестве, лишённый всех своих воинских сил. Полностью. Если выдержишь это — я пойду с тобою.

— Но зачем, махариши?

— Ты сам сказал: не хочу больше понимать. Будь верен своему слову.

— Но нельзя терять времени, мудрейший… — снова воспротестовало что-то внутри, хоть и понимало оно, что — безнадёжно.

— Время терпит. А вот твоя самонадеянность — нет. Ты слишком много решил взять на себя — следует проверить, способен ли. Достанет ли тебя на столько.

— Вы подлец, махариши.

— Прокляну.

— Видел я в аду ваши угрозы. Даже ему. Две луны неприкрытого шантажа — вам мало? Я выдержал это, исполнял все ваши…

— Значит, отказываешься? От последнего испытания?

— Хотелось бы верить, что последнее! Но верить вам я уже больше не могу.

— А ты и не верил ни одного дня. Просто проходил аскезу, которую сам взял на себя. Отмучиться хорошенько, дабы доказать очередное нечто самому себе. Я был лишь орудием, избранным тобою. И, признаться, я устал им быть, и хочу освободиться от этой почётной обязанности. Нам обоим настало время пожать плоды этой аскезы — остался всего один шаг. Отступишь? Сорвёшься с уже достигнутой вершины?

— Не отступлю. Но мне плевать на все мои вершины, и ваши тоже. Я сделаю всё, чтобы восторжествовала правда. Пройду через всё, что потребуете. Но вы — подлец.

— Отправишься завтра. Сегодня тебе нужно ещё немного отдохнуть. Не спать. Иди слагай своё сказание — у тебя там остались скверные созвучия, их надо исправить.

— Что? Сказание? Вы… рехнулись?

— Я сказал: иди слагай.

И я пошёл.

И созвучия исправились легко и чётко, но ни одной новой мысли не родилось в моей голове; и понял я, что как завершено сказание, так завершилась и эта часть моей жизни, и к ней уже нет возврата. Впереди ждало иное, нечто такое, к чему нужно быть готовым всеми силами души и сути, и это странное испытание уже не казалось мне пустым.

***

На следующее утро невозмутимый, как шивалингам, махариши, отвёл меня в лес. Мы шли почти час, пока не наткнулись на небольшой шалаш из ветвей, притулившийся в развилке корней могучего дерева.

— Жить будешь здесь, — сказал Дурваса. — Видишь: ручей. Вода рядом. Запасы тоже есть, хоть и мало. Ничего, добудешь ещё. Сейчас я уйду. По прошествии получаса тебя оставит твоя воинская сила. Если выдержишь, не приползёшь за пощадой — вкусишь плоды своих аскез полной мерой.

— Пощадой? Приползу? Неужели настолько?

— Насколько — узнаешь сам. До встречи через десять дней.

Я сел на траву в ожидании, уставившись в небо, в закрывающие его кроны. А когда захотел подняться, мне показалось, будто на руках моих каменные кандалы. Вериги… С трудом оторвав руки от земли, я уставился на них в немом изумлении: это означает быть лишённым воинской силы? Чувство было такое, будто сил я лишился вовсе, будто в меня втиснута увесистая глыба или же налита по самое горло тяжёлая ртуть. Тяжесть перекатывалась внутри, словно каменья, казалось, они изнутри бьют по жилам, отскакивая друг от друга…

Я всё же заставил себя собраться хоть с какими-то силами — и встать. Мир пошатнулся, густые зелёные ветви будто схлопнулись огромными ладонями вокруг пространства, ставшего удушающе тесным… По глазам ударил блеск ручья, так легко, шаловливо бегущего по камням и поросшим лишайником корягам. И эта лёгкость воды показалась мне спасительной.

С трудом передвигая каменные ноги, я доплёлся до воды — и упал в неё прямо лицом. Прохлада оживляла… но стоило мне лишь испить несколько глотков — будто очередное каменье протиснулось в тело, пришибив меня к земле. Не подняться… уже не… эта мысль ужаснула до самого дна души… словно засыпанного тяжёлыми песочными наносами, высокими, зыбучими…

Могучим усилием оторвавшись от предательницы воды, я снова попытался встать… и понял, что если хочу добраться до шалаша, то смогу сделать это только на четвереньках. Пришлось лечь, прижавшись щекою к мокрой траве. Ну, хоть прохлада… искусительная, вероломная…

Однако отдых помог, и подняться я всё-таки сумел. И после того, как дотащился до шалаша, пролежал там, в полутьме, бессильно закрыв глаза и полузадыхаясь, несколько часов. Пока меня не принудил к движению голод. Припасы были под рукою, но взять даже горсточку чищеных орехов оказалось невозможно — я не мог её поднять. Пришлось носить орехи в рот по одному — именно носить, ибо и это было ношей. Но съесть их больше пяти я не смог — каждая частица пищи вползала в тело тягучей глыбой, придавливающей к земле, и от этого было почти больно. Особенно — на душе…

Решив для себя, что лучшим в таких обстоятельствах будет сон — и как можно дольше, да хоть до завтра заполдень, — я с самыми тяжёлыми предчувствиями смежил веки. И уже вне разума, одним только беспамятным чутьём мучительно заставлял себя спать, спать, спать, и спать, и спать… не просыпаться бы никогда!.. и не приползти за пощадой… ни за что… спа-а-ать…

И снова меня, не выбиравшегося из сна, наверно, больше суток, раззудили голод и жажда. А ведь в шалаше нет воды, за ней снова придётся ид… ползти. Но надо набрать хоть какой-то запас… чтобы уже не сниматься с места… или, наоборот, надо двигаться?.. иначе руки-ноги просто отнимутся…

В углу шалаша стоял небольшой горшок. Вцепившись в него, я выкарабкался из своего убежища и, волоча посуду за собою по траве — даже оторвать от земли этот легчайший кусок обожжённой глины я не мог, — повлёкся к роднику. Негнущейся рукою забросил сосуд в воду, он наполнился… и теперь его оттуда не поднять. Зажмурив глаза, в напряжении всех своих остатков сил, я дёрнул горшок вверх… он упал набок, струи воды начали рвать его из моих пальцев… Отчаянно выбранившись, я вцепился в его края обеими руками и кое-как выволок непокорную посудину на сушу, и в ней было даже на донце воды. Душа возликовала… хотя радоваться было нечему. Похоже, мне предстоит торчать возле ручья, ибо сделать запас воды невозможно. Но… как быть с едой?

Самым лучшим решением было бы войти в аскезу, вовсе отказавшись от пищи. Но за десять дней… Даже когда силы ко мне вернуться, я и не почувствую разницы. Нет, нужно перетащить к воде орехи!

По одному?

Нет, если сделать из дупатты мешочек, можно приволочь сюда хоть какую-то горсть… может, даже удастся натаскать столько, что при умеренном вкушении как раз хватит на десять дней…

Второй день моего испытания именно так и прошёл — в стаскивании к ручью запасов. И под вечер я утомился так, что всю ночь пролежал навзничь, уставившись в задёрнутые ветвями звёзды и даже не понимая, сплю ли я. И ночь сменилась передо мною днём, а я всё ещё не мог приподнять даже руку, не то что голову.

Очередная пара орехов, кое-как затолкнутых в рот, снова раздавила меня. И отчаяние начало вползать в нутро… и мелькнула мысль о махариши, о том, чтобы если не ползти к нему — боюсь, я и этого уже не смог бы, — но хоть воззвать… кричать… а по силам ли мне будет голос? — или хоть помыслом!.. Но даже мысли в голове казались базальтовыми валунами… Грузно перекатывающаяся ртуть уже переполняла меня до самого темени, распирая мозг…

Но вздёрнуть веки я всё-таки смог… когда совсем близко от себя услышал шаги! Махариши? Решил проверить, как я тут, а то и… поиздеваться?.. Он ведь злонравен, как бы там ни было, хоть и в последнее время проявлял просто чудеса великодушия… но подобная натура все равно вылезет!.. И что я ему скажу? Сдамся? Или преисполнюсь гнева — и всё-таки выстою?..

Но это был не Дурваса.

Их было четверо. Косматые, темнокожие… или грязные? в земле или чёрной глине?.. в одних только потёртых шкурах, болтающихся на одном плече, да в замызганных бусах из, казалось, свежевырванных звериных когтей — на них ещё оставались следы крови… Кустистые свалявшиеся брови, короткие клокастые липкие бороды, злобно-голодно горящие кровавые глаза…

Пишачи!

Я никогда прежде не видел пишачей, и думалось мне, что это лишь всё те же страшные сказки для скучающей деревенщины… Но эти четверо, которые не могли быть даже ракшасами — и те имеют куда более прибраннный вид! — обступили меня со всех сторон, холодно скалясь, приподнимая хищно губы над корично-серыми зубами… со следами крови… или показалось? В глазах их не было ни мысли. Только свирепый голод.

Я попытался хотя бы отползти, с трудом, но всё-таки поднял руки в невольной попытке защититься… Напрасно я это сделал! Двое из них взмахнули молниеносно выхваченными из-за спин длинными крепкими кнутами, и их концы захлестнули мои локти — и раздёрнули руки в стороны. Я зарычал от боли — и собственный голос резанул меня по лёгким тупым зазубренным ножом…

А потом меня волокли по земле, по царапающим тело и рвущим одежду камням и остро изломанным веткам… и кричать я уже не мог, и не мог дышать… и даже страх пришёл не сразу — и на него недоставало сил.

И только когда меня втащили в какую-то хижину… которой я в здешний местах и не припоминал! — но она была: деревянный четвероугольный сруб, абсолютно пустой внутри… и вздёрнули к стене, впечатав в неё сильным ударом, меня полоснуло проламывающей болью — и раздирающим страхом…

Несколько мгновений — и я уже вишу у стены, привязанный за высоко вздёрнутые руки к деревянной балке в потолке… и не могу даже шевельнуться — не то, что там попытаться вырваться, — силы нет. Есть только давящая тяжесть собственного тела, готовая разорвать сухожилия…

Захватившие меня не стали мешкать. Один из них встал на страже у двери, другой — у оконной прорези, а ещё двое, склабясь ухмылками слабоумных, надвинулись на меня — и размахнулись своими бичами…

Не завопить было невозможно… Кричать было нельзя. Ибо немыслимо понять, что больнее: этот хлёст тугого конского волоса по телу или собственный вопль… Я сжался в комок, заставив себя считать удары — хоть что-то да восставит сокрушённый разум. Но… что делать? Ведь от пишачей — не спастись… Сколько я слышал о них: никто и никогда не вырывался из их скверных лап… а кто вырывался, уже не оставались разумными… вязкое помрачение оставалось с ними навсе…

О-о!.. Удары прекратились, их было не так уж и много… и я с ужасом осознал, для его им это было нужно: один из извергов приблизился ко мне вплотную, обдавая смрадным дыханием, и… длинным лиловым языком смачно лизнул мою грудь — там, где выступила кровь. Содрогаясь от ужаса и отвращения, я отвернулся как только мог, но не сподобился сомкнуть веки, ибо увидел, что ко мне приближается другой. Отпихнув своего приятеля, второй сквернавец развёл свои грязнозубые челюсти и вывалил язык… А рядом уже предвкушающе ухмылялся, почесывая косматую грудь, третий…

О, боги всемогущие, если вы слышите меня сейчас… Едва не задохнувшись кашлем от омерзения, я до боли стиснул веки, пытаясь справиться с болью и заставить себя вспомнить хоть какую-нибудь защитную мантру… и меня выдернул из её уже налившихся в разуме звуков очередной удар! Уже не по груди — с оттяжкой через бедро…

Мне оставалось только шипеть от бессилия… Мах-х-хариш-ш-ши… Да будь прокляты все ис-с-спытания… Если эти гнусные языки коснутся меня ещё и там…

И в этот миг дверь проклятого дома с грохотом слетела с петель… прямо на плечи того из четверых, что стоял к ней ближе всех. Косматый пишачи рухнул на пол под её тяжестью, на миг замер, но тут же обеими руками отшвырнул створку и, глухо выбранившись, попытался подняться… Но мои прикипевшие к нему глаза вдруг узрели крепкую ногу в узорчатом железном поноже, вдавившуюся в его спину. Руки изверга подломились, тело влипло в пол, из горла плеснул стон…

В проёме стоял человек с тяжёлыми мечами в обеих руках, угрожающе выставленными вперёд. Он не смотрел на поверженного под своей пятой — голова его медленно поворачивалась из стороны в сторону, как у слепого, прислушивающегося к шорохам.

И это было не удивительно — у ворвавшегося в хижину не было лица.

Цвета свежей крови шёлковый тюрбан, и свисающий его конец закрывает лицо до самых глаз. Но и глаз нет — они занавешены густым рядом тонких золотых цепочек длиною в палец, подобно бахроме ниспадающих с низко сидящего обруча-диадемы, держащего тюрбан на голове.

Безликий, до дрожи подобный вырвавшемуся из недр подземному духу, словно принюхивался… И все в этой хижине (кроме придавленного и уже даже не стонущего) немо уставились на него.

И мне — даже сквозь пелену уничтожающей разум боли, чуть отступившей от нового потрясения — внезапно вспомнилось: я уже видел такое одеяние… людей, закрытых так… и не один раз! Но где? И уж точно — точно! я помнил! — в их руках не было мечей, а тела их не облекали, как сейчас, доспехи, почти полностью закрытые такой же кроваво-красной уттарьей, перетянутой простым плетёным кожаным поясом.

Я видел его! А если не его, то…

Медленно сняв стопу со спины придавленного, багровый воин с силой отшвырнул ударом ноги злосчастного в угол — так, что тот впечатался в стену и сполз по ней уже без памяти.

И хрусткий шлепок его тела о дерево будто стал знаком — другим, чтобы отмереть и одновременно броситься на нежданного врага. У них в руках были только кнуты, но я-то помнил, как они ими владели… Броски кобр!.. Сразу два бича молниеносно обвились вокруг локтей «слепца», раздёрнув его руки в стороны…

О, боги… меня ведь пленили так же… сейчас это тело взовьётся от боли, руки выпустят оружие… Да кто бы он ни был, хоть трижды проклятый ракшас, но и такому я не пожелаю своей участи… никому…

Безликое тело даже не сменило позы. Только кисти его резко вывернулись вверх, клинки резанули по натянутым кнутам, мгновенно их разорвав. Держашие их разлетелись в стороны, как стрелы со спущенной тетивы, — и тоже оба впечатались в стены с глухими воплями. И в этот миг «слепец» впервые сдвинулся с места… прыжок хищника из засады… Бахрома золотых цепочек взметнулась вверх, из-под неё адово блеснули чёрные, как сама смерть, глаза… Два коротких взмаха мечами — и двое его противников даже без криков словно распались на две части, кровь плеснула на стены и лежащего возле одной из них беспамятного. Воин сделал всего один шаг в сторону, и ни одна капля не коснулась его… Левый его клинок пронзил горло бесчувственного, и, тут же выдернутый, устремился вперёд, почти мне в лицо…

Нет, не мне — четвёртому, снова взмахнувшему кнутом, тот широко хлестнул… над головой воина, резко отклонившегося назад и в сторону… неуловимый разворот, свист меча… и прямо мне в грудь ударила срубленная косматая голова, заставив меня невольно задохнуться от боли… отскочила, как смоляной мяч, — и упала к моим ногам, уставившись мне в глаза распахнутыми кровавыми стёклами.

Всё свершилось в мгновение ока — я едва успел раза три глотнуть воздуха, превозмогая боль… когда немыслимый убийца уже стоял ко мне вплотную, едва ли на расстоянии локтя, и мне в лицо смотрело — если вообще можно так сказать — золото-красное ничто.

Ничто… словно под этими полотнами и золотой завесой крылась пустота, тьма… и только мгновенное воспоминание об увиденных глазах… самой смерти… о-о, нет, лучше не помнить о них…

Я не понял, когда это существо отбросило свои мечи — я с ужасом смотрел, как уже свободные руки медленно приближаются к моему лицу…

Обе одновременно кончиками пальцев прикоснулись к моим вискам, неторопливо прошлись вниз, по скулам, щекам, дотронулись до уголков губ… я не мог пошевелиться, обратившись в дрожащий камень… и особенно когда палец его раздвинул мои губы и проник в рот…

Даже мысли не было о том, чтобы укусить… да вообще хоть как-то защититься… словом ли, рывком… тело мое, парализованное и мелко трясущееся, словно облило железным льдом…

— Теперь ты мой пленник, — глухо выговорил жуткий незнакомец, крепко дёрнув меня за прядь волос, накручивая её на пальцы.

И уже в этом жесте, таком человеческом, а может, в том, что я услышал голос — вполне живой, не запредельный, хоть и очень глухой, почти сиплый, — я ощутил нечто, от чего моё сведённое сердце разжалось… Кто бы он ни был, чего бы ни хотел от меня, — это человек, просто человек, всего лишь…

— Час от часу не легче, — выплюнул я, даже сам удивившись своему желчному тону.

— Кому-то не легче, — протянул он, продолжая играть моими волосами. — А кому и нравится…

— А?.. — я выкатил глаза, в наплывающем ужасе начиная понимать, что проскальзывает в этом терпком, медлительном голосе.

Если тем четверым нужна была только моя кровь, и были ныне убитые холодны, как камни, то этот…

— Станешь моей девкой, — подтвердил мои подозрения безликий. — Прямо сейчас. Потом посмотрим, может и убью, чтоб не мучился… Или оставлю так, сам издохнешь. Дела до тебя мне нет, разве поразвлечься часок-другой…

Праведные ракшасы… я всегда знал, всегда… что карма может повернуться к поправшему её той же стороной, но настолько… Меня… Мне… Боги несусветные… сегодня мне предстоит узнать не только ту боль, которую я сам причинял, но и… и…

Проклятая рука, наконец, выпустила мои волосы, чтобы сжать подбородок… не сильно… даже нежно…

— Кто бы ты ни был, будь проклят… — заклокотало в моей груди. — Но для начала хоть назови своё имя… если оно у тебя вообще есть…

— Хм… — так по-человечески!.. — Для того многие из нас и скрывают свои имена, чтобы на них не падали проклятия, и называют прозвища. Ха! Будто проклятию подвержено имя, а не ты сам, каким бы Хираньясомой ни звался…

Махадэ-эв… человек это или нет, но — точно орудие кармы! Нет, мудрейший Дурваса никогда бы не подверг меня испытанию бессилием, если бы не знал, что меня ждёт… Или сам же коварно проклял меня, наслав всех этих… всех до единого… и тех, косматых… и… Да люди ли они??? Или майя-испытание, и мне лишь нужно догадаться, что сделать, чтобы всё исчезло… Исчезло — да! Рассыпалось в прах! Но что, что я должен… делать… думать… Что???

А… а… если это не люди… откуда столько крови?..

Глаза мои снова невольно вперились в застывшую на полу отсеченную голову… и всё тело содрогнулось от ужаса: она мне подмигнула… нет… нет… это бред от боли…

Стоящий передо мной внезапно расхохотался, чуть откинувшись назад, золотая бахрома вновь колыхнулась, и из-под неё сверкнули уже не смертельные — живые, искрящиеся глаза.

— Ох, Арджуна… Как же легко вогнать тебя в кармический трепет… заставить возомнить что угодно… Не пора ли уже научиться… ха-ха-х! Прости… Прости мне моё грешное желание немного тебе отомстить. Прости, заклинаю, мне эту асурову шуточку… Не ко времени это я… Ты нуждаешься в заботе лекаря, а не…

Полотнище упало с лица, и тут же золотой обруч оказался стянутым с головы и отброшенным прочь. И меня ослепила открытая, сияющая улыбка…

Асурова… ш-шуточка…

И как же я не узнал… ведь столько было примет: и стать, и движения в бою, и эти гибкие бронзовые пальцы…

— Ах, ты ж тварь… Чтоб тебя… родной…

И в один миг силы оставили меня вместе с сознанием. Стольких потрясений не выдержал бы даже помянутый Хираньясома.

***

Вернула меня в чувство тянущая боль. Не острая, не убивающая разум — именно потягивающая, пощипывающая, даже приятно… Вот только не хватало ещё начать испытывать удовольствие от боли! Тогда точно…

— Кар-рма!!! — вместе с этим словом с уст моих невольно сорвались другие, подобные тем, что я слышал от косматых пишачи.

— Тихо, Арджуна. Спокойно. Если у тебя и есть какая-то карма, то сейчас это я. И пока твои раны не затянутся и ты не будешь полностью исцелён, тебе придётся терпеть её, как есть. С моей асурьей тупостью в придачу.

Первым, что я увидел, открыв глаза, было лицо Ангараджа Карны. Он сидел рядом со мной, лежащим на довольно мягком ложе, расстеленном на земле, под покровом явно походного шатра, хоть и не такого большого, к каким я привык. «Приятную» боль вызывали повязки на груди, щедро сдобренные каким-то целебным снадобьем.

Мой острый взор сразу разглядел всё — и это вызвало в голове целый вихрь вопросов. Но ни один из них не успел сорваться с языка.

— Молчи, береги силы. Сам объясню, — сказал бывший «безликий», всё ещё пребывающий в своей кроваво-красной уттарье и в том же тюрбане, скрывающем волосы, только уже с открытым лицом — диадема с подвесками сдвинута заметно выше, и цепочки уже не падают на глаза. И багровое убранство так немыслимо подходит этому чеканному лицу бронзовой статуи с восковым отливом, этим сведённым к переносице угольно-чёрным бровям и даже озабоченному, хмурому взгляду. — О том, почему я здесь, скажу прямо: я преследовал тебя, втайне. Начал не сразу: приближаться к праведному Дхармараджу мне не хотелось — не терплю такой жалкий тапас… да и твоя жена… ох-х, как она меня ненавидит! Возгордиться можно… Но как только я почувствовал, что ты покинул их и приближаешься к цели… Арджуна, прости, ты можешь подумать, что я не доверяю тебе… У тебя чуткое сердце, ты любишь беречь меня, будто я лотос какой…

Лотос, Махакали тебя… А ведь я впервые видел его убивающим! Так вот каков ты, сын Солнца… и даже то, что противостоящие тебе были почти безоружными, не остановило…

— …и мог бы многого мне не сказать… Потому я должен был, должен! — услышать через тебя всё это сам!

Видения кровавого кошмара стёрлись мгновенно — от иного, ледяного ужаса.

— Ты… слышал? В… всё???

— Молчи, прошу тебя, не рвись… тебе сейчас это не на пользу! Да, я слышал всё. Не видел, видеть не могу, а жаль… Но через твои чувства… всё.

— И даже?..

— Всё, Арджуна. И давай не будем пока говорить об этом. Скажу тебе: это было непросто, если по-честному… больно… Особенно от осознания, каким бессмысленным существом я… мог бы стать! Да на райских планетах, похоже, только Сурья да Сома заняты делом, да ещё Небесный Ловец — да и то, как оказалось, он не дэв. Даже смерть — это просто смерть, а не удар небесной плети Ямараджа! Разве что видимость, как и всё у них… Даже голова Раху куда нужнее для миропорядка!.. Остальные «великие боги» только топчут дорожки своих райских садов да маются развращающей скукой… Я даже возжаждал отправить в Двараку караван даров — в благодарность Васудеве за то, что избавил меня от дэвства! И не только… Не соедини он эти души, вторая могла бы переродиться в теле несчастного чандалы, млеччхи, такого вот пишачи, безногого или безумного… Да Васудева Кришна — благодетель мой!

…Особенно если учесть, — вспомнилось мне, — что он сохранил не только душу, но и тело, сложив новое воплощение по образу и подобию прежнего — оставив миру это древнее, исконное совершенство, которое природе нашей отравленной юги уже не повторить. Пусть надломленное, пусть даже сильно — но могло быть намного хуже…

Того человека, которого я сейчас вижу перед собой, могло не быть вообще.

Я никогда не узнал бы его, никогда… Да и другие, все те, кто сейчас восхищается им, называет благословением, славит наравне с Сурьей и Картиккеей, ваяет его статуи в виде бога, прочит в самраджи, пусть не без страха перед ним, не без зубовного скрежета и бессильных проклятий, но… И они бы не узнали.

От мысли, что сидящий передо мной — в самом прямом смысле дело рук Кришны, стало не по себе. Ведь предельно ясно, зачем оно было сотворено… Чтобы получить снова то, чем не насытился тогда… только ради этого… только…

Чтобы не получить!

— Ты и правда возблагодаришь его? — не сдержался я.

— Нет. Есть то, чего ему нельзя простить… Но, — Карна резко вскинул голову и ободряюще улыбнулся, — как видишь, я не обрушился, да и не собирался.

Что же вообще тогда способно сокрушить тебя, рудная глыба?

— Я был готов ко многому, Арджуна. Пусть не ко всему… Забудь. Не ко времени.

— Но…

— Потом! — знакомый приказной тон, какого и боги трепещут.

— Я о другом, родной, — мягко перебил его я. — Ты здесь — один?

— Нет. Со мною два десятка воинов, пятеро слуг и брахман-лекарь. Примерно столько обычно сопровождают послов. Хотя больше для статуса, чем для охраны, — послы считаются неприкосновенными. Особенно те, кого называют раджасвара.

— Кто?

— А ты не видишь моего облачения?.. Ох, ракшасовы… Это ведь есть не во всех царствах, только в наших заугольных провинциях: Анге, Ванге, Видехе да ещё… Впрочем, иногда такие доходили и до Хастинапура. Раджасвара — «глас царя» — не человек, только голос. Их обычай — полностью закрывать лицо и даже тело, дабы не быть узнанными… да просто не вызывать какие-то лишние чувства к себе, которые бы искажали приносимую весть. Дабы махарадж… или кому там послание… воспринимал только суть, без предвзятости к тому, кто её принёс. Кто ему, возможно, знаком и не вызывает благостных чувств, или… Весть на ногах, голос без лица.

— Я видел таких… но не сразу смог вспомнить… Да, в Хастинапуре они были редки, в Индрапрастху же не являлись ни разу… А вот в Анге!.. помнится…

— Да, это именно наш обычай. Впрочем, прижился задолго до меня.

— И таким доверяют?

— Более того! Им дозволено не только пересказывать вести, но и участвовать в переговорах — от лица царя, оглашая его решения… К ним прислушиваются, они даже оказывают немалое влияние…

— Какой вздор! Под этим покровом может скрыться любой проходимец! Или… враг… лазутчик… вредитель…

— Тихо, лежи, не рвись!.. Этот обычай не был бы так живуч, если бы у него не было своих законов. Это ведь малая, тайная каста. Живут они как обычно, с открытыми лицами, подвизаться могут в чём угодно: быть министрами, казначеями, доверенными наперсниками… даже ачарьями! И как таковые известны многим, бывают даже прославлены мудростью, а то и коварством… Правду о них знает только правящий махарадж, даже наследным принцам она не известна. И если нужно исполнить главное предназначение, именитый царедворец или почтенный горожанин — исчезает, превращаясь в тень. Истинный раджасвара владеет отличительными знаками своей касты, которые предъявляются по требованию имеющих на это право — а это лишь цари и высшие сенапати вроде Бхишмы, — и словами, известными только им, по которым их могут признать владыки в любом царстве. Поддельных же, не знающих этих тонкостей, казнят без рассуждений. Это считается преступлением. Потому только безумец решится… Мне известны эти слова, а вот знаков — нет. Даже цари не могут потребовать их себе, да мне и не у кого было… Но поскольку я и не собирался нести никуда никакую весть, мне не нужны их знаки и присловья — достаточно их одеяния, чтобы передвигаться с малым отрядом куда мне вздумается. Хоть я не анга, но привык к говору своей провинции, её словечкам, и могу вести на нём речи, если нужно, — этого достаточно, буде кто привяжется по пути, чтобы они убедились, что видят перед собой раджасвару из ангов.

…А не самого махараджа Ангапрадеша, генерала победительной армии… Нет, этот разум мне никогда не постичь до конца: топорная прямота, которую уже сам назвал «асурьей тупостью» — и столь дерзостное хитроумие, какому позавидовал бы и царь Гандхара… И так просто — будто играя — идти на смертельный риск… А если встретится на пути тот, у кого есть право потребовать знаки?

Впрочем, нет лучших «знаков», чем хорошие мечи… в этих руках.

— В таком облике, Арджуна, я следовал за тобой, не собираясь показываться. Думал было даже вернуться в Айодхью и дожидаться там тебя, когда услышал всё… Но то, чему тебя подверг Дурваса!.. Я не мог уйти, зная, какая опасность угрожает беспомощному… Мы были в трети йоджаны отсюда, когда я почувствовал, что тебя схватили… даже воинов собрать не успел, только приказать им, куда передвигаться, — бросился один, чуть не загнал коня… И ты, дивнодушный, ничтоже сумняшеся решил рисковать собою — ради меня… Да стою ли я такого? Арджуна, в своём ли ты уме? Или решился его после увиденного в мороке?

— Я дал обет привести к тебе махариши — и чтобы он подтвердил истину перед…

— А ещё ты дал обет, что вернёшься. А для этого, о бесстрашный, нужно быть для начала живым! А если бы я не последовал за тобой?

— Ты — рисковал, свет мой… Ты всё-таки показался… Насколько я знаю, раджасвары не носят оружия и не убивают. А если бы остались свидетели?

— Пришлось. Не знаю, кто были эти изверги… но они растерзали бы тебя… Или нет? Или это всё-таки майя-испытание?

— Ты же не веришь в такое…

— Пришлось, — повторил он. — Пока мои воины добрались сюда, перенесли тебя в этот шатер, пока я призвал лекаря, да он хлопотал над тобою… а я боялся за тебя: уж не перегнул ли со своими демонскими забавами… мне бывает трудно удержаться иногда, ох-х… прошло полдня. И когда мы вернулись в ту хижину уже на закате, чтобы разобраться, кого же это я там отправил в ад… Арджуна, там никого не было! Никого! Ни трупов… ни следов крови — ни пятнышка!

— Их могли унести…

— Я поставил стражу вокруг хижины — никто не смог бы войти туда незамеченным. Никто и не появлялся… Да и оттереть кровь, въевшуюся в дерево, начисто, и так быстро — невозможно. Потому я думаю, что это проделки Дурвасы. Он одарён таким ярым тапасом, что ни одному из нас и не приснится, на что он вообще способен. Создать такую живую майю для него — что нам испить воды. Вот только зачем он подверг тебя этому? Только не говори: раскрыть тебе глаза на карму, ха! В конце концов, на неё их тебе «раскрыли» не эти пишачи, а моя скромная шуточка, уж прости… ракшаса Хираньясому я тебе не забуду!

— Да будет тебе… Я подозреваю другое.

— Что? Не на карму, а на дхарму? — глаза его блеснули ртутно.

— Довольно потешаться, родной. Всё куда серьёзнее. Да, Дурваса жесток… Но иначе он не добился бы того, чего хотел. А хотел он — выманить тебя. Чтобы ты открылся. Добровольно. Ну, или почти…

— Такому могущественному, как он, достаточно просто позвать меня помыслом, если я ему нужен. Вот только зачем бы я ему понадобился? Он сказал, что подтвердит всё, что я… ты хочешь, если ты выдержишь испытание… что ему нужно ещё?

— И ты бы явился на его зов?

— Ну… по крайней мере, сначала хорошо бы подумал. Не очень-то, знаешь ли, располагает увидеться с тем, кто знает обо мне такое… да ещё и может это видеть… показывать другим… о, Махадэв… — он резко закрыл лицо рукою, стиснув переносицу. — После такого я к нему и не цепи не пойду!

— Вот он и не оставил тебе выбора.

— Да, я открылся. Но только тебе. Дурвасы здесь нет.

— И не будет. Он желает, чтобы ты сам пришёл к нему. Его ашрам совсем недалеко отсюда.

— Знаешь, Арджуна, мне кажется, ты ошибаешься… А вот если нет… Довольно, береги силы. Сейчас придёт лекарь и слуги с едой. Подкрепись и спи. А я… Надо ещё раз осмотреть этот проклятый дом, может, я что-то упустил.

Двумя чёткими движениями он мгновенно задёрнул лицо концом тюрбана, надвинул бахрому на глаза — и вышел из шатра раньше, чем я успел хоть как-то его удержать.

Нет, он не открылся. И явно не собирался этого делать. А я уже начал снова сомневаться, было ли всё произошедшее желанием махариши, прекрасно знающего — а то как же! — что Ангарадж близко и чувствует меня, и явно открывающего свои тайные знания и для него тоже, — таким вот странным образом призвать его к себе…

Но что же тогда это было? Зачем?..

Даже после хлопотливого порхания надо мной присланных Ангараджем людей, сытного кхира и тёплого молока уснуть мне удалось с трудом.

…и не выбраться из сна, словно втянутый им, как огромной губкой… «Наргиса-дэви, если вы простите мне мою ошибку и сможете принять меня…» — «Ошибку? И это вы называете простой ошибкой, ракшасов ваш лоб? Впрочем, мужчинам свойственна… озабоченность великими свершениями, а попранному достоинству женщин они не придают значения. Но это можно будет вам простить, если вы покроете мою крышу пальмовым листом! Собственными… зубами! А сейчас убирайтесь и не мешайте мне спать! Спа-ать…ну, ещё немножко, мама, ну, чуточку… сегодня ведь не надо помогать отцу крыть хижину пальмовым листом — мы всё сделали вчера… ма-ама… ну, пожа-алуйста…»

— Арджу-у-на! Доброй маты Кунти здесь нет! А мата Радха в таких случаях хватала за вихры и тащила к бадье с водой — макнуть туда от всей души — тут враз пробудишься и побежишь вершить подвиги праведности!

Я распахнул глаза, уставившись в лицо склонившегося надо мной «раджасвары», далеко не сразу осознав, где я…

— Арджуна, ты проспал сутки. Как это ни благотворно, но нужно двигаться — иначе затекут руки и ноги, и тогда…

— Заботливый ты мой… — невольно улыбнулся я.

— Терпи, — лицо его дёрнулось. — Ты сумел продержаться всего три дня из десяти. Один проспал. Осталось ещё шесть — и до тех пор, пока ты лишён всех сил, ты будешь под моей защитой. Ещё не хватало, чтобы на тебя покусился очередной подлец… или Дурваса снова решил поупражняться в сотворении майи…

— Я должен пройти это испытание один. Продержаться в одиночку.

— Разве? Сколько раз повторять: учись мыслить яснее. И ясно слышать других — а не только своё истовое сердце, великий аскет! Я слышал ваш уговор: где там было сказано, что никто не имеет права защищать тебя в эти дни? Ни слова такого не было! Сказано было: прожить без силы десять дней — и только.

Вот ведь дотошный… а ведь он прав. И я, верно, и вправду малость ослаб разумом после тяжёлого погружения в чужое прошлое и последних испытаний… если позабыл его суровую науку.

— Знаешь, Арджуна, — сказал Ангарадж, подсаживаясь рядом, — думаю, я всё же навещу Дурвасу… чтобы спросить с него за тебя! Если это он, то, разрази меня ваджра, я…

— Шанти! Ещё вздумай поднять руку на мудреца! Он тебе не деревянная статуя…

— Не напоминай… — снова передёрнулось лицо. — Никто и не собирается с ним воевать — я вот разговор будет… хм… не очень почтительный…

— Не забывай: тебе нужна истина!

— Такой ценой — нет!

— Прошу тебя, не горячись… Иначе было невозможно… Да это вовсе и не он… это просто…

— Арджуна, не хочу тебя смущать… но я и сам был ошарашен. Когда я побывал там второй раз — не стало и самой хижины! Ни бревна от неё, ни соломинки! Более того: на её месте растут два дерева. Будь я один, мог бы счесть это помрачением. Но мои воины и слуги подтвердят. Но, несмотря на это… — сквозь зубы. — Раны, что они нанесли тебе, — не исчезли, как дым. Они самые настоящие. И за это… мне очень и очень хочется… оторвать Дурвасе шикху!

— Шанти, прошу! Ещё не доказано, что это махари…

Побелевшее, как в изморозь, лицо. Стиснутый кулак, удар по собственному бедру… медленно разведённые пальцы, застывший на них взгляд, снова сжаты до белизны…

— Майя, бхутова майя… Не знаю даже, зачтётся ли мне расправа с ними как сражение, или… Я ведь уже, волею обстоятельств, больше двух лун не поднимал оружия — с самого поединка с преславным Хираньясомой… Уже… почти три луны… Зачтётся ли мне эта проклятая майя, этот бой с воздухом?! Или не сегодня-завтра меня…

О, Махадэв… Если так, неудивительно его желание оторвать шикху, перегрызть глотку… И правда, в его поведении проскальзывало то, что я наблюдал в Анге в преддверии его беды: короткая рваность движений, мгновенное застывание лица — будто в восковую маску, и такое же резкое отмирание, подобное тику. И эта хищность во всём, хоть и сдержанная пока. Не хотелось думать, что будет, когда вся сдержанность слетит, как…

— Родной, если мои раны настоящие, то и те, кто их нанёс — тоже, — припечатал я как можно твёрже. — Тебе зачтено сражение. Забудь об этом на следующие три луны.

А лучше бы поверил в то, что ничего нет. Что ты здоров, и ни от каких сражений ничего не зависит. Да уж, «кармический трепет» у каждого свой…

— И это я слышал, Арджуна… — выдохнул он, пытаясь стеснить вздымающуюся грудь. — Но что бы я ни узнал о Бхагаване Парашураме — как бы то ни было, именно он даровал мне всё, что я имею… знания, способности… брахмастру, божественный лук — и не отнял их, даже в гневе. И если вы оба посмеете… ещё хоть словом!..

Вот уж воистину… беспросветно…

Но, похоже, мои слова принялись. Вошли в ту часть разума, куда и должны были. Потому что, вмиг забыв о своём — и даже изменившись лицом, мгновенно лишившимся восковой бледности и подёргиваний, — он снова уставился на мою перевязанную грудь.

— Кто бы это ни сделал, я убью его, — уже спокойно, со знакомой генеральской уверенностью. — Будь это со мной — я бы и не заметил: я неуязвим, меня невозможно ранить надолго. Даже чтобы убить меня, пришлось бы сильно потрудиться. Но ты… С тобой… Этот негодяй заслужил смерть! Узнаю, кто — раздавлю, как крысу.

Я похолодел. Мне уже становилось жутко от того, на что он делался способным из-за меня… Хотел ли я любви такой неистовой силы? Такой удушающей преданности, этого холодного пыла? Или мне, жалкому сластолюбцу, довольно было торжества моего на ложе…

И в этот миг перед моими глазами вспыхнуло видение из морока… Поле битвы, моё отчаянное мужество на грани смертного ужаса… огромное, немыслимое существо надо мной, способное раздавить меня двумя пальцами… глаза, подобные адскому пламени… и тёплая, человеческая улыбка… эдакая, походя, пощада… милостыня жизнью… отразившаяся во мне невыносимой, изжигающей ненавистью и жаждой уничтожить его любой ценой, превратившая жизнь моего прошлого воплощения в безумие… Я называл его «аскеза», я содрогался на земле в мольбах всем богам, окружал себя кострами, отказывая своему измученному телу даже в глотке воды по многу дней… только чтобы убить, убить, убить, убивать бесконечно… И даже не осознавал, что на самом деле движет мною — безумная страсть…

Это я и воплощал в перерождении нынешнем. Я не знал тогда, что предстоит пережить этому существу… не пережить… Что пронести в эту жизнь…

Сейчас человек с тем самым лицом, в которое я некогда жаждал всадить все стрелы этого мира, изрубить всеми мечами, разорвать в клочья брахмастрой, изодрать ногтями, загрызть, — смотрел на меня несокрушимо твёрдым взглядом, готовый сражаться за меня со всей Вселенной. А я не был готов к этому. К своим «подвигам» ради него — да, к его… нет…

— Разомнись, Арджуна, — вдруг сказал он — так обыденно, что моё столь бурно востерзавшееся сердце будто прихлопнули, словно мошку. — Давай, сгибай руки…

Но я мог только откинуться и стиснуть веки — ибо эта простая участливость была страшнее любого подвига…

Следующие два дня рядом был только лекарь — почтенный Деванта, и слуги. И дрожали надо мной так, будто от этого зависела их жизнь.

Снадобья оказались чудодейственными: шрамы почти затянулись, боль ушла, вернулась бодрость духа; я, хоть и не без труда, вставал, выходил из шатра, чтобы размять ноги, по-прежнему тяжёлые, словно в каменных колодках, и такие же едва поднимающиеся руки. Однако знающий своё дело брахман-целитель настойчиво возвращал меня обратно, снова требуя лечь. И я верно понял, что это, скорее, потому, что мне лучше лишний раз не показываться.

Увы, поднять даже деревянное блюдце с рисом я по-прежнему не мог — приходилось принимать пищу из чужих рук. И вот не из тех, с которыми для меня это стало бы блаженством…

Карну я не видел. Он не только не заходил ко мне, но и вообще исчез из обозримого пространства. Мои подозрения, что он в бездумном гневе отправился исполнять свою угрозу, всё усиливались… пока на третий день я прямо не спросил слуг, куда подевался Ангарадж, и чуть ли не потребовал позвать его ко мне.

И уже через несколько минут «безликий» стоял передо мной. Подобный кровавой скале. И меня вновь пробрало запредельным холодом: сейчас он приблизится, медленно, страшно, и в меня вопьются демонские когти…

Но он даже не сделал шага от полога.

— Не трясись за своего махариши, Арджуна. Я не двинусь отсюда дальше, чем на тридцать шагов, пока ты без сил. Мудреца навестим тогда, когда они к тебе вернутся. Зачем ты хотел меня видеть?

— Видеть… — прошептал я. — Откройся…

Конец тюрбана упал, и по глазам Карны я понял, что этот покров ему самому надоел до скрежета зубовного.

— Если ты рядом, то почему не приходишь ко мне, душа моя?

Он опустил голову, отвернувшись.

— Так… Арджуна… мнится… Ты нашёл повод, чтобы сбежать — под видом рвения за истину… когда я… когда со мной стало слишком много того, чего не было прежде. Прости. Не посмею больше.

— Сбежа-а-ть? Я?

Да как ты мог вообразить такое! Вот уж воистину, неизвестно ещё, кто из нас двоих больше любит терзаться!

Однако… Меня словно пронзило: а ведь и правда… слишком много в нём стало… всего… словно лавина… И сердце моё ощущало тогда постыдную слабость: не справиться с этим… Может, оно, вопреки разуму, и в самом деле само «нашло повод», чтобы хоть ненадолго вырваться из его новой, ошеломляющей ауры откровенного, неистового чувства — дабы иметь возможность обдумать, как с этим всем быть дальше… Да и Сурьядэв, превративший его в «брата Пандавов», «обезумевшего захватчика и тирана», вселенскую жертву…

От такого немудрено захотеть бежать, даже не сознавая того…

Не мнительность — проницательность. На голову выше моей — о самом себе.

Но я собирался вернуться! И сейчас несказанно рад тому, что ты нашёл меня!

— Потерпи, Арджуна. Как только получишь назад свою силу, уйдёшь куда хочешь, я не стану давить на тебя, навязывать защиту и…

— О, бо-оги… — я закатил глаза. — Так ты поэтому так холоден со мною, прекрасный? — вырвалось само от внезапно прокатившейся по телу палящей волны. — Ты даже не прикоснулся ко мне ни разу… и мне не позво…

— Ты ранен и беспомощен. Тебя нельзя трогать. Кроме тех, кто знает, как не навредить.

— Ну, не так уж я изранен!.. Да и всё уже почти ушло, смотри, — я отодвинул повязку на груди, а потом просто сорвал их все и решительно отбросил в угол. От этого усилия рука моя упала плетью, но это не сломило меня. — Ничего уже нет! И вставать я могу, и… Прошу тебя, не будь ты как подставка для оружия, как глыба льда!

— Что тебе, Арджуна? — сокрушённо и горько.

— Просто… побудь рядом… ты можешь… хоть ненадолго… прилечь возле меня? Позволить мне объять тебя, моё солнце?

Его брови взлетели вверх.

— Арджуна, если тебя знобит, попроси у Деванты согревающее питьё или гандхарские меха, у него есть.

— Ох, довольно прикидываться тупым асурой. Иди сюда! — я резко схватил его запястье и рванул к себе… сам не поняв, что произошло…

Его глаза расширились, полыхнув знакомым жаром… на миг закатились бездонно… но тут же, резким усилием взяв себя в руки, он сильно отпрянул — но руки не отнял. Напротив, воззрился на неё искажённо…

— Арджуна… он обманул тебя! — сбившееся дыхание, рука, сжатая мною, содрогнулась до самого плеча. — Ты не лишён силы! Ты снова… всего лишь поверил! Его словам! И позволил…

— Не может быть! Я ведь не мог даже поднять веточку… — хватка моя невольно сжалась сильнее.

— О-о-ммх… — тело под багровой уттарьей словно надломилось, согнувшись, широкая ткань взметнулась, упала на меня, на миг ослепив. — Арджуна, если бы ты знал, как тверда твоя рука! Что ваджра! И что она делает со… это… не может лгать… Если бы ты был бессилен… я… нет… Пусти! Сейчас не вре…

— Ещё чего! — воскликнул я, опалённый торжеством. — Если сила моя при мне, а ты уже… зачем противишься? Все равно ведь сломаю!

Я вскочил с ложа и одним рывком опрокинул его на своё место — и тут же навалился сверху. Уже не удивляясь тому, как быстро — мгновенно! — входит в него Рати от одной лишь твёрдыни ваджры… как мёрзлый ад прожигает беспощадным раем…

— Да, твои воины близко… Но, помнится, ты уже усвоил урок безмолвия…

Мне захотелось сорвать с его головы до смерти надоевший тюрбан, но руки мои помимо воли сами сотворили иное: напротив, не без злорадства обтянули его лицо багровым шёлком, подоткнув его край под надвинутую вниз золотую бахрому. Цепочки рассыпались в стороны — и глаза я всё же увидел. Предельно изумлённые.

Но я крепко стиснул дёрнувшиеся было плечи и ещё твёрже прижал «безликого» к ложу.

— Возьму тебя таким, — едко пояснил я. — Чтобы неповадно было шутить… Хотел отомстить мне? Напрасно, напра-асно… Я всегда возьму реванш, всегда… помни об этом… моя девка…

— О, да, могучерукий, мсти мне… наказывай… сколько хочешь… О-ох, как же я благодарен Вселенной, что ты мне не брат!

***

— Арджуна, ты не услышал меня. Дурваса тебя обманул!

Он сказал это далеко не сразу. До того долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, уже освобождённый мною от всех покровов, успокоенный, блаженный… А я, в глубине души тихо радуясь этому покою, пусть ненадолго, но властно покорившему эту мятежную душу, перебирал пряди его волос, увиденных, наконец, после стольких дней укрывательства и оказавшихся чуть не ладонь длиннее обычного — неужто и вправду решил растить?.. Да изредка осторожно прикасался губами с его опущенным векам.

И не мог избавиться от ярких воспоминаний из морока. Я слишком глубоко был погружён в жизнь того существа, я рассмотрел его слишком хорошо, и знал, что это потрясение останется со мной навсегда.

Он и сейчас такой же. Пусть иной цвет кожи, волос и глаз… и если других людей при таких переменах облика можно и не узнать, то здесь… каждая черта, малейший изгиб, тончайшие тонкости — всё было тем же, будто создававший этот «список» выверял всё до мелочей, даже то, как он будет взмахивать ресницами, усмехаться, сжимать кулак… Всё было то же!

Первозданно…

И даже печать не юных лет и беспощадной жизни на износ не изменила ничего, по существу. Ну, разве что их знаки — клейма, выжженные на самой душе! — делали это лицо человеческим, властно зачёркивая его небесную и демонскую суть, — и настолько, что человечность эта ранила — до невозможности защититься…

И от этой тонкой боли я понял вдруг — и так отчетливо! — что не хочу больше вспоминать то существо, как бы оно ни было совершенно в своей изначальной природе, как бы ни поражало воображение… Он — другой. Но сказать о нём «всего лишь человек» — не повернётся язык.

— Дурваса лжец! — рывок. — И за такое он ещё больше заслу…

Моё тихое «шант…» потонуло в поцелуе. Но он коротко отвернул голову и ещё решительнее — будто уже долго думал об этом, — заявил:

— Я чувствую, Арджуна, будто сил у тебя — вдвое. Вдвое противу прежнего. Меня никогда прежде не повергало от одного захвата руки. Тебе требовались куда большие усилия доныне. Это не может лгать.

И хоть сейчас во мне словно дышало что-то неведомое, воистину сильнее и больше меня, я слишком хорошо помнил, что было совсем недавно: эту раздавливающую беспомощность, свои тяжёлые, будто в кандалах, ноги и…

— У меня не было силы, воистину не было, — мне уже самому становилось тревожно от непонятной перемены в себе — и куда как хотелось это прояснить. — Ты и представить себе не можешь, каково это: даже кувшин, налитый на донце, — словно гора… Когда не можешь нести даже себя, чуть выпив воды или съев пару орехов…

— А что тогда сейчас? Ещё три дня впереди.

Он был рядом, так близко… тепло ещё не остывшего тела в небрежно разметавшихся остатках влажных от пота одежд, эти палящие воспоминания: словно в меня вселился сам Бхагаван Вайю с его неистовой мощью — но пришло это не само собою, а от того, что предстало моему взору… Так было всегда, когда я видел его таким, но в этот раз — подобно урагану над прокалённой солнцем пустыней… И я не смог не высказать странного предположения:

— Силу вернул мне ты.

— Я? — взломилась бровь. — Разве я одарён ярым тапасом и могу что-то подобное отнимать или возвращать?

— Ты обладаешь много большим.

— Чем же это, позволь узнать?

— Желанный… — ну, невозможно снова не ткнуться губами в шею… — Ты вызываешь во мне неистовое желание, а с тобою оно невозможно без силы! Она вернулась ко мне, когда…

— Это всё твои грёзы, Арджуна, — отмахнулся он. — Любишь ты несусветицы, как они ни прекрасны. Особенно если прекрасны… Не будем терять времени! Сейчас выйдем отсюда — и испытаем. Если твои мечтания — правда, сила пропадёт, стоит тебе лишь отступиться от меня в телесном спокойствии, не так ли? Но я пока не чувствую, чтобы она ушла. Её больше, намного, она словно возрастает с каждым мгновением… Сейчас возьмёшь меч, и если сможешь его поднять, сразимся… так, для проверки…

А мне самому уже — и давно — хотелось попробовать поднять лук, взмахнуть мечом… швырнуть тяжёлый камень или сломать крепкое дерево… что-то внутри меня давно уже не давало покоя, вызывая жажду действия, броска…

Когда я застегнул на спине Ангараджа доспехи, он снова набросил на них свою уттарью, но, взяв в руки ткань тюрбана и приложив было ко лбу, чтобы намотать, вдруг раздражённо смял её и отбросил, словно змею.

— Излишние предосторожности. Я уже становлюсь что твой Дхармарадж… На эту поляну никто не сунется, её ещё нужно найти среди дебрей. Да и как бы само это место не было майей! Не стоит опасаться чужаков.

А я едва заставил себя оторвать взгляд от его нового облика: с этими роскошными волосами, подобными осеребрённому звёздным светом ночному небу, волною ниспадающими уже ниже лопаток, — а так хотелось рассмотреть… Но ему явно было не до моих восторгов.

Когда мы покинули шатёр, он вручил мне меч — и я не только поднял тяжёлое железо, но мне не хотелось опускать, хотелось вращать им, рассекая воздух, и это было так легко, будто в руке моей — павлинье перо. Мы вступили в поединок — не серьёзный, так, немного помахали оружием да несколько раз скрестили его — этого Карне оказалось достаточно, чтоб признать: сила во мне есть, и никуда не исчезает.

А мне даже жаль было, что он, озабоченный этой странностью, не заинтересовался настоящим воинским упражнением, в полную силу, — я весьма изрядно ощущал, что сейчас ещё не известно, кто одержит победу, и насколько быстро это произойдёт…

А потом он отвёл меня на то место, где когда-то стояла адская хижина. Сейчас там раскинулись два вековых коренастых дерева и густая поросль ползучего кустарника. И ни единого напоминания…

— Ты тоже это видишь, Арджуна?

— Вижу… — озадаченно ответил я, проходя между стволами, обнимая их, словно пастушек в танце раса, и пристально ощупывая шершавую кору — всё мне казалось, что они могут рассыпаться от прикосновения. Но ничего подобного не происходило.

Карна по-асурьи склонил голову набок — точь-в-точь как то существо из морока, когда что-то было выше его разумения.

— И что прикажешь думать?

— Это махариши, — как ни протестовало сердце, но разум мой не мог даже сопоставить что-либо иное. — Ты только…

— Солнце уже зашло. Навестим его завтра. Да, вместе. Если что, ты удержишь меня — с твоей новой силой это будет легко. Если, конечно, она не исчезнет к рассвету.

— Если я буду с тобой — не исчезнет…

— Если это Дурваса, Арджуна, — то он может это видеть. Повремени ты со своими…

— Это и боги видеть могут. Даже изнутри твоей души… Хорошо, хоть до моей никому нет дела.

— Ошибаешься, — он внезапно обернулся ко мне, будто что-то вспомнив. — Б-боги… Да лучше бы я никогда не видел ни одного дэва! А тут… они как сговорились донимать меня. В те несчастные несколько дней, что я ещё не отправился за тобою следом, я имел превеликую честь лицезреть двоих. И второй из них… о, как же я благодарен царице Кунти, что её кровь оказалась сильнее!

— Что? О чем ты?

— Первой явилась дэви Криттика. Я ждал её — она подала мне знак своим камнем. И… она… она просто женщина… Она плакала… Она не как другие дэвы… может и не дэви вовсе? Там не понять, кто откуда взялся, всё перемешалось… О сёстрах Криттиках и в Писаниях сказано, что они явились от звёздного света, не рождались от дэвов. Может быть, и они другие, как Небесный Ловец? Мне показалось так… Ведь прочие богини ничуть не сердечнее своих мужей — они отвергают детей с изъянами, ничуть не жалея об этом, с тем же презрением. А она сказала мне, что все эти годы сражалась с собственным супругом и даже с Советом дэвов — чтобы они не причиняли мне вреда. Она даже требовала оправдать меня… прояснить всё! Но, видимо, дэвы не слишком слушали её… даже Сурья не был ревностен в этом. Ей нельзя было не поверить, Арджуна… невозможно… Это сердце настолько живое, что… ей не место там! Я не знаю, где она могла бы быть счастлива, но только не в этом вырожденном «раю»! Она не только смогла прикоснуться ко мне, она прижала мою голову к своей груди, и гладила, и плакала, и долго не могла отпустить… и мне не хотелось… Ты знаешь, меня не так просто заставить разрыдаться… но тогда… И после этой встречи у меня не осталось сомнений: эта женщина — моя мать. Сурья не солгал. Другой истины нет. Но… быть дэвом! — нет ничего омерзительнее… И я не хочу, чтобы меня признавали на райских планетах!

— Но если там есть такие дивные матери…

— Дивная… Она спросила меня: соглашусь ли я открыто носить имя её сына — Картиккея? Я усомнился: а не заденет ли это самолюбия того, кто уже носит это имя много юг, — предводителя небесного воинства? Она ответила, что её воспитанник знает обо всём, и все эти годы был участлив к её судьбе… и моей… Он очень хорошо помнит, как получил кистенем в голову от моего прежнего воплощения — и то, как это произошло, как ни странно, привело его в восхищение. Истинный воин не может не признать достоинств другого воина, кем бы тот ни был. А ещё он крепко запомнил моего вангского Муругана. Повелитель сражений тогда просто в восторг пришёл от такой наглости, да и мата Криттика тоже. Сканда покровительствует мне, хоть и тайно. Если бы явно, дэвы осудили бы его. Возможно, даже подвергли наказанию. Он ведь даже не дэврадж… всего лишь военачальник… совсем как… Вот так это — быть бессмертными: даже если ты сын Махадэва, сам Махадэвом не станешь никогда.

— Вот видишь: и среди них есть те, у кого не одна лишь вышенебесная гордыня и низкая зависть.

— Лучшие из них — не дэвы, но их разум порабощён законами их мира, их создали или присвоили, чтобы использовать… Сурью используют, Небесного Ловца тоже… И звёздные сёстры, и их воспитанник, возвращённый изгой, не избежали того же — и не избегнут. А вот те, кто использует… Слава махарани Кунти, её сильной крови!

— Да причем здесь она? Ведь теперь ты точно знаешь, что она не твоя мать!

— Твоя, Арджуна. И я был бы счастлив, если бы оказалось, что она родила тебя от какого-нибудь смертного, лишь выдав за сына бога.

— Мой Небесный Отец признаёт меня и даже хотел…

— Использовать. Чему тут удивляться? Окажись ты слабым и никчемным, он бы и не вспомнил о тебе. Точнее, даже не узнал бы, что ты есть среди живых.

— Да что тебе за дело до него?

— Это ему до тебя слишком большое дело.

— Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что это он…

— Явился ко мне. В облике брахмана. Попросил подаяния. И был так настойчив в этом, не слушал, когда я говорил ему, что никто и никогда не получит от меня никакого дара, который мог бы нанести мне увечье, а он — не брахман… Тогда «нуждающийся» открылся мне, сказав, что он выше брахмана, ибо он бог. Сам Громоносный Индра! И отказать богу я не посмею.

— Увечье? Что он…

— Потребовал мои божественные доспехи. Или асуровы… да не важно. Срезать прямо с живого тела и отдать ему. Даже протянул мне какой-то особый божественный нож, сотворённый специально для этого, ибо мой щит не возьмёт никакое оружие — ни земное, ни небесное. Красивая, надо сказать, вещица — даже узоры на лезвии не забыл… Сказал, что я совершаю грех, живя в мире смертных с таким превосходством, что это преступление перед живыми — одерживать нечестные победы, будучи неуязвимым. И ради восстановления справедливости я должен сравнять силы со всеми, тогда только и узнаю себе истинную цену. И обмолвился… что-то там о тебе… Мол, я не должен быть так бесчестен именно с тобою.

— И… что? В эту встречу я ещё ни разу не видел на тебе… ты?.. Даанавира?..

— Да, я дал ему то, что он хотел.

— А-а?

— Но он не смог взять.

— …

— Я сбросил дупатту, явил на себе доспехи и с почтением вернул дэву его Небесный Резак. Сказал: «Вы нуждаетесь — так возьмите желаемое. Сами». Он долго стоял с выпученными глазами, сопя, что твой опутанный бык, попытался было махнуть ножом… устрашить меня… а мне так хотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо!.. а потом отшвырнул нож, выплюнул: «Бешеный!» — и исчез.

Пресвятые пишачи… Этот Даанавира воистину не отказывал никому. Но так, что от его даров помчишься быстрее ветра…

Но ведь могло быть иначе!

— А если бы он… решился? — рвануло душу. — Если бы… что тогда?

— О-о, Арджуна… — глаза подозрительно заволоклись, голова откинулась, волна волос колыхнулась так, будто я снова на миг провалился в морок и вижу… — Меня ведь до сих пор так никто и не решился растерзать… и я не ведаю, в какие глубины огненного потока отбросила бы меня такая боль…

Бешеный!

Едва ли Индрадэв ожидал увидеть подобное в глазах обречённого.

— Могучий бог едва ли оставил бы меня без кожи — это было бы убийством. А в его задачи не входила моя смерть — куда ему! Как миленький исцелил бы моё тело — да ещё и попытался бы заткнуть мне рот какой-нибудь подачкой… хм… небесным даром… но едва ли равноценным. Им ведь надо заметать следы своих светлых деяний во имя дхармы!

Нет, это тебе всё грезится за пределами разума: быть истерзанным каким-нибудь дэвом — будто прежняя душа не может избавиться…

Махакали на тебя нет… и она, бедняжка, устрашилась на юги вечные…

— Ох, Арджуна… — внезапно рассмеялся он. — У тебя такие глаза… ха-х! будто ты… изомнил… измену… Не бойся! Не всякому достанет отваги взять меня, даже если я сам предложусь. Некогда в Анге я опасался, что и ты струсишь — но ты оказался отчаянным храбрецом!

Куда уж отчаяннее… Так вот в чём суть бесконечных асуровых стремлений к мукам и гибели… а я всегда это подозревал, всегда… Всё, что есть они — страсть, всё, что движет ими — только страсть и ничего больше… И такая, что способна устрашить небеса…

— А то не видно было сразу, что я имею дело с трусом, — бросил он презрительно, смахнув поволоку с глаз. — Жалким существом… Оно только с ваджрой своею герой — да и то лишь против беспомощных асуров. Змееборец! Сокрушитель чудовищ! Такая же видимость, как и всё у них. Да я положу к ногам раджматы Кунти пол-Кошалы, если она найдёт силы признаться, от кого на самом деле прижила тебя во время своих супружеских аскез… Может, мимо их ашрама проезжал какой-то царь или великий воин, и она, неласканная, не вынесла вида его могучих рук? Или сама решилась испросить сына у кого-то сильного? Да кто угодно, только не этот презренный! Жаль, она не признается… увы, наши традиции безжалостны к такому… только от богов! А если ты сын Индры… я рад, что кровь дэвов так слаба, что в тебе нет ничего от этого червя!

— Он не простит тебе этого. Не забудет. Боги способны на великий гнев. И у них есть небесное оружие. Не стоит тебе испытывать покровительство дэви Криттики и Сканды, у них и без того не так много сил…

— Да, у дэвов есть и божественная сила, и оружие. Но под этим они — ничтожества. И да покроет их позор!

— Не иску…

— Арджуна, что мешает Индрадэву просто сорвать с меня панцирь одной лишь мыслью? Без предупреждения? Но не может он… И над ними довлеют законы, которые связывают им руки. И куда сильнее, чем даже «жалким» смертным. Иначе зачем бы им вертеться ужьём, силясь их превозмочь и оправдать свои козни? Довольно тебе трепетать богов. Даже смерть — это просто смерть.

Нет, всё не так просто. В мире дэвов происходит что-то… либо сам Сурьядэв уже пытается что-то исправить, либо они прознали о его встрече с сыном-изгоем, и теперь опасаются… Его хотели ослабить, искалечить, может, даже убить — прикрывшись речами о справедливости и даже мною — только потому, что всё это всё вызывает там, в дэвалоках, смятение и страх… Там не хотят допустить…

Что же тогда делать со всем этим? С этой истиной, так страшащей мир? Но и замять её, не явить, запрятать в дальний угол — невозможно…

Он не смирится. Сам ещё не понимая, чего хочет, он…

— Арджуна, иди уже спи. Завтра нам ещё оказывать почтение великому мудрецу. И… ладно, если ты хочешь, чтобы я…

В глазах — простое человеческое лукавство. И даже немного «апсарности», той самой…

И снова моё воспалённое сердце словно положили на ладонь и погладили, как ручного зверька. И мне захотелось ударить его…

Но он внезапно повернулся — и доверительно прижался лбом к моему лбу.

— Арджуна, ты только не повергай меня сейчас… Мне воистину трудно сдерживать крик — особенно с твоей новой силой. Люди мои рядом… Позволь лучше мне угодить тебе. И не терзайся: я не жертвую собою. Я сам этого желаю — знал бы ты, как…

Но моя новая мощь не желала смиряться: ей хотелось стиснуть его беспощадно, выломить в стане и добраться, наконец, до этих дивных волос, сбегающих волнами по спине — будто только для моих рук… чтобы мне ещё легче было наматывать их на кулак — словно гриву укрощаемого дикого коня…

— Скоро, очень скоро, ненасытная тварь… клянусь тебе, я найду такое место, где смогу дать тебе всё, что ты алчешь, всё! Живого места не оставлю… Чтобы не смел и мечтать ни о каких… р-ракшасовых… дэвах!

***

— Ты только не горячись, родной. Будь благоразумен. Встретиться вам нужно. Я хотел привезти махариши к тебе, но уж если ты здесь… Забудь о том, что было со мною. Ну, или хоть отложи… Есть более важные…

— Постараюсь. Но обещать не стану.

Карна был холоден и даже более чем спокоен. И это было пугающее хладнокровие, оттенённое знакомым скрытым сарказмом в потемневших глазах и… вновь пробившимся в тонких его чертах подобным выцветшему шёлку восковым облётом, обозначившим их ещё резче, почти до боли. Я изо всех сил пытался, но не мог не замечать снова проступивших сквозь льдистое железо чёрных знаков неминуемой беды. Нет, ничего подобного. Я ошибаюсь. Не сметь думать лишнее…

Он не стал одеваться раджасварой, сейчас вместо тюрбана с подвесками на голове его был знакомый мне генеральский железный венец с крупным рубином во лбу, удерживающий сзади волосы, тело облекали боевые доспехи с двумя рядами твёрдых шипов на плечах и наручах, на правой руке выделялся яркий царский перстень с крупным плоским камнем-печатью. И от всего этого облик властителя был внушительным и суровым, откровенно нагоняющим страх. И это желание устрашать не понравилось мне. Уж точно не Дурвасу… Лука Ангарадж не взял, но короткий меч на поясе и крепкий ангский кинжал за поножем и близко скрывать не собирался.

— Да, родной, должен тебе предупредить. Чтобы ты не удивлялся.

— Что ещё?

— Махариши не старец, он моих лет. Он силён и ловок, как кшатрий. И очень похож на Дурьодхану. Будто они братья.

— Да слышал я это в твоей голове… Ничуть не удивлён. Мудрейший Вьяса — дитя греха. Почему Дурвасе не быть таким же ублюдком? На праведную махарани Гандхари грешить не стану, а вот у махараджа было много наложниц. У Дурьодханы есть брат от служанки, паршивец, каких мало — и как его ещё терпят?.. Вот одна из таких же и родила очередного мудреца… или проходимца, который прикидывается…

— У проходимца не может быть ярого тапаса… он бы не смог…

— Вот это мы сейчас и узнаем.

Мне не нужно было быть проводником. Карна шёл впереди меня, широким уверенным шагом, будто прекрасно знал, где ашрам мудрейшего. Когда мы приближались, и меж деревьев уже виднелась обширная вырубка с постройками, я, с трудом поспевающий сзади, остановился, как вкопанный, от его резкого восклицания.

Прямо наперерез ему из-за широкого ствола вылетел озабоченный чем-то юный брахман Аушья, явно в рассеянности своей не видя, куда несётся. Столкнувшись с Ангараджем, он резко отшатнулся — и застыл с широко раскрытыми глазами, взирая на него, словно в каком-то трансе, — явно так и не вынырнув из своих дум. Рука юноши резко взлетела к виску, пальцы начали быстро загибаться, тонкие брови сдвинулись сосредоточенно, лицо нахмурилось, потом просветлело, потом снова…

— Асура! — выдал он. — Семь из десяти!

И вдруг два раза хлопнул глазами, словно сослепу, смятенно взмахнул рукою… и тут же, резко смутившись, сложил ладони на груди и переломился в поклоне.

— О… простите меня, почтенный кшатрий… — пролепетал юноша. — Я увлёкся… знаниями… всё мне кажется, они немного не даются мне… Я всё выучил, всё-всё! — а вот проверить расчёты ещё не доводилось. В здешней деревне одни брахманы, там просто не на ком… ихм… упражняться… Простите меня, сиятельный!

— Позвольте полюбопытствовать, почтенный брахман, — Карна снисходительно склонил голову, — какие же это знания так вас вознесли, что будь на моём месте хрупкая дэви или старик, они бы сейчас стенали с переломанными руками. Посади вас на боевую колесницу, вы сметали бы слонов!

— Ох, я и правда… что-то… — Аушья густо покраснел, не зная, куда девать глаза. И дабы справиться с оторопью, отвернулся и указал рукою на невысокий бамбуковый частокол, огораживающий небольшое пространство земли. — Там… Написано… Если сочтёте, почтенный…

Карна приблизился к частоколу, заглянул в него, некоторое время изучал начертания, и лицо его с каждой минутой всё яснее озарялось улыбкой — даже не едкой, а так, будто разглядывал песочек с вылепленными из него детскими дворцами.

— О, так вот чему учит мудрейший! «Десять признаков как отличить асуру»… О-ох, ты-ы… длина бровей… цвет ногтей… Мудрым заняться больше нечем, как рассматривать, у кого ногти цвета лепестка увядшего шафрана… Х-ха-х! — он приподнял руку, слегка расставив пальцы, и взглянул на них с любопытством. — Позвольте же узнать, благочестивый юноша, почему же только семь примет из десяти узрела во мне ваша несказанная прозорливость?

— Три других указывают на дэвапутру! — гордо возвестил Аушья, учёно воздевая палец вверх, — и тут же снова сжался и отшатнулся, с выкручивающим сомнением уставившись во все глаза на предмет своих изучений. — Но… так не может быть! Так… не бывает!

— Не может. Никак не может, — веско и медлительно выговорил Карна, уже неприкрыто издеваясь.

— Если только вы не… но этого не может быть! Дэвасуров не существует!

— Никоим образом не существует, премудрый юноша. Вам надо лучше заучить ваши приметы. А ещё лучше — пропустить мудрости вашего гуру через собственный ум. Иногда это неплохое сито, у кого оно вообще есть. Но мне недосуг проверять ваши знания. Я хочу видеть мудреца Дурвасу. Он здесь?

— Да… махариши сейчас у себя… Он ждёт вас? — внезапно в глазах Аушьи вспыхнула опаска.

— Не ждёт. И не особенно обрадуется. Но я желаю его видеть — и увижу.

— Позвольте тогда, почтенный кшатрий… сенапати… ведь я не ошибаюсь, вы сенапати и… или… махарадж? Позвольте, я доложу о вас гуру-дэву и узнаю, согласится ли он вас принять. Как вас назвать? — решительность юноши, явно подавляющего страх, граничила с вызовом.

Не удосужившись ответить, Карна бесцеремонно отодвинул Аушью локтем, будто дверь, и шагнул вперед.

— Ну, нет! — воскликнул юноша, вновь заступая ему путь. Веки и губы его дрожали от уже неприкрытого страха, и не за себя. — Асура… Вы не войдёте в святой ашрам… с оружием! Позвольте ваш меч! — узкая рука молодого брахмана схватилась за рукоять.

Ангарадж заметным усилием сдержался и спокойно отдал настойчивому защитнику своё оружие: и меч, и кинжал, которого тот не заметил.

— Мне они не понадобятся, — холодно заметил он. — А что до того, как меня объявить… Просто назови ему все мои признаки: и эти семь, и те три. Он узнает.

…Махариши Дурваса восседал на полу, перебирая чётки и прикрыв глаза. Это было время его медитации, и даже явление взволнованного Аушьи не заставило невозмутимого мудреца взять на себя труд прервать её. Не открывая глаз, он тем же тоном, каким читают мантры, протянул:

— Наракасура. Приветствую тебя. Надеюсь, хоть сейчас с тобой можно говорить, и ты не забудешь всё услышанное уже через полчаса.

— Хотелось бы забыть… многое… но вот незадача! — холодно усмехнулся Карна. — И тебе долгой жизни, мудрец. Но в этом воплощении у меня другое имя.

— Знаю тебя. Сын Сурьи. Картиккея. — Дурваса, наконец, приподнял веки и лениво взглянул на нас. — Я готов подтвердить это перед Советом дэвов и всем миром. Уже скоро.

— Не утруждайся, мудрец. Мне ничего не нужно от тебя. Я уже объявлял богам и Вселенной, что мне не нужно спасение ценою страданий невинных. Настало время дать это понять великим мудрецам. Всем вам таким — в твоем лице, с-скверна.

Голос его был спокойным, но это было спокойствие глыбы, готовой раздавить. Для этого ей нужно было только сорваться с опоры, но она стояла незыблемо. Я так и застыл у закрытой двери, словно меня прижало к ней этой каменной силой.

— Отвечай, мудрец. Отвечай, зачем ты подверг ученика своего Арджуну истязанию? Зачем тебе понадобилась такая жестокость, ты, зверь… — очень медленно, каждое слово — отдельно, будто куски дичи, тщательно нанизываемые на вертел.

— А ты как думал? — Дурваса поднял голову и улыбнулся царапающе. — Раскрыть глаза на карму — зачем же еще? Вы оба так любите истязания… только каждый по-своему. Особенно взаимные. Должен же был хоть кто-то явить вам это воочью, дабы вы прозрели! Да направили, наконец, свою неистовую силу на что-то более стоящее.

— Прозрения оставь своим юнцам. Злонравный Дурваса! Если тебе так нужно срывать на ком-то свой скверный дух, — вот тебе я. Я здесь! Возьми свой посох и сломай его об меня! Избавься от злобы, что тебя пожирает! Мне ничего не станется. Тешиться на тех, кто не создан… смиренных… ни в чём не повинных!.. может только последний…

Дурваса неторопливо поднялся и в самом деле взял свой посох с окованной бронзою остроугольной свастикой на вершине. Чуть склонив голову, сделал шаг к Ангараджу и даже слегка замахнулся, прищурив глаз.

Стоящий перед ним чуть откинулся, будто подставляясь… с самым решительным видом!

— О, нет, — сказал махариши, отставляя жезл к стене, — я вовсе не желаю, преславный военачальник, чтобы вы ошалели и упали мне на шею. Сколь ни ценю я приятные радости, но эта не входит в их число.

— Грязная гиена… Отродье…

— Шлюхи-шлюхи. В этом воплощении моя мать — храмовая танцовщица.

Лицо Карны побелело, над бровью забилась жила. Сильно выдохнув, он вцепился в плечи мудреца, вывернув ткань одеяния.

— Шакал! Смрад Паталы! Ты за всё ответишь, гнусная кр-рыса…

— Шанти! — Дурваса выбросил раскрытую ладонь к самому лицу Ангараджа. — Не впадай в ярость! Тебе нельзя! Ты и так на грани!

— Тварь! Что ты сделал с ним? Зачем?

— Очнись! Тебе сейчас важно знать другое! Ты сомневался, были ли живыми те, кого ты убил. Не были!

Карна разжал руки. Восковое лицо сжало короткой судорогой.

— Не были, — повторил Дурваса, не отнимая поднятой ладони. — Ты сражался с воздухом. Ещё день-два — и тебя раздавит. Ты позабыл обо всём, когда ринулся вслед за Арджуной… что, так дороги были знания? Или… он сам? Властитель, на которого уповают тысячи, с бездной нерешённых дел, не нашёл ничего лучше, чем бегать за Арджуной?

Ангарадж, белый, как рисовая бумага, молчал, судорожно пытаясь сглотнуть, словно задохнулся услышанным. В глазах его сплывалась вязкая тьма.

— День-два… — повторил Дурваса. — Неминуемо… Это должно произойти сейчас! Здесь и сейчас! Со мной! Я могу вызвать приступ и вырвать тебя из него, быстро, легко! Доверься мне! Не защищайся! — его раскрытая длань чуть согнулась в пальцах, и из неё изошёл тонкий тёплый свет.

— Нет, мудрец… нет… — Карна медленно приподнял руку с предостерегающе выставленным пальцем. Взор грозово сгустился. — Убери свой тапас…

— Сейчас! Если это произойдёт завтра, в лесу, могут пострадать твои воины… и Арджуна тоже! Сейчас!

— Нет, мудрец, нет.

— Опомнись, злосчастный! А сам… хочешь прирезать себя, как скотину? Хочешь умереть так позорно? Сейчас!

— Нет, мудрец, нет, — ладонь Карны медленно раскрылась навстречу сияющей руке махариши, щитом против жёлтого света, соприкоснулась с нею кончиками пальцев, напряжённо вздрагивая. Царская печать по центру руки словно восплавилась потёком лавы в бьющихся отсветах. Глаза сузились в смоляные полосы.

Рука Дурвасы задрожала ещё сильнее, почти колотясь. Он тут же вскинул вторую длань, сложенную щепотью, будто сжимающей иглу света, ткнул ею едва не в глаза противостоящего.

— Не заставляй меня применять силу! Сам же потом сгоришь от стыда…

— Силу? Ты? — рука Ангараджа медленно сжала кисть мудреца и отвернула её. — Бороться ты умеешь… но я махаратхи, и поверь: ты мне не противник. Убери свой тапас, мудрец. Убери.

— Не угрожай. Мой тапас таков, что положит десяток махаратхи. Сейчас! — глаза Дурвасы просияли таким же светом.

— Нет, мудрец, нет. Я не убиваю брахманов. Не вынуждай. Убери тапас. Убери его.

— Сейчас!!!

— Нет, мудрец, нет.

Отняв руку, Дурваса медленно отступал — с расширившимися глазами. Я никогда прежде не видел его в таком ошеломлении.

— Благие боги! Скажи мне кто, я бы не поверил… Сильный… Скала!.. Я даже не знал, что настолько! Бо-оги благи-ие…

Карна в этот миг тоже отступил, с глухим стоном привалившись плечом к стене, задыхаясь… Руки мои сами рванулись к нему, но я не успел. Дурваса снова шагнул вперёд, вглядываясь в него с тем же учёным интересом, как недавно Аушья.

— Но ты… боишься… — прошептал он. — Чего испугался?

— Не спрашивай, мудрец… — снова вскинулась рука с выставленным указательным пальцем. Багровый рубин на лбу полыхнул раной от вырванной стрелы. — Ни о чём не спрашивай…

— Знаю. Тебя грязно торговали за исцеление. Но не бойся, я тебя и даром не возьму!

— Премного благодарен, — процедил Карна. — И всё же в таких случаях не мешает узнать: какова цена?

— Несчастный… Ты даже представить не способен, что кто-то может просто хотеть помочь, проявить сострадание… даже не к тебе! К тем, кто может пострадать от твоего помрачения…

— Ты сказал, я могу навредить Арджуне… Только это. Только эта причина.

Он оторвался от стены и сделал шаг навстречу Дурвасе, вскинув голову на напряжённой, всё ещё сведённой шее и вцепившись обеими руками в пояс.

— Делай, что собирался, мудрец. Я готов. Хочешь убить — убьёшь, но защити… их…

Махариши откровенно опешил. Он не был знаком с этой непредсказуемой внезапностью, способной вышибать камни из крепостных стен. Но он не был бы Дурвасой, если бы не сумел быстро обрести прежнее равновесие и твёрдость.

— Стал бы я две луны втолковывать Арджуне о тебе, если бы хотел убить? Оставь подозрительность!

И снова поднял воссиявшие длани — сразу обе — к лицу Ангараджа.

— Это хорошо, что ты решился… — сосредоточенно. — Ничего не бойся. Всё пройдёт быстро. Всего несколько минут. Откройся мне. Не защищайся.

— Делай… своё дело… мудр-рец… — тот снова невольно отклонился, полыхнув внезапным смущением.

— Тебе нечего стыдиться, — понял Дурваса. — Я знаю о тебе всё. Если придёт страсть как защита, я и её погашу. Не защищайся!

В этот миг Карна будто впервые вспомнил о моём присутствии, сильно скосил глаза, словно цепляясь взглядом, переполненным саднящей виною.

Я едва заметно, но уверенно кивнул: да. Махариши Дурвасе можно доверять. Отвечаю головой.

— Арджуна, уйди отсюда, — велел мудрейший. — Тебе не нужно это видеть. Некоторые тайны ярого тапаса не для лишних глаз. Вернёшься через полчаса.

Вот… так?..

Выпав за дверь, я раздавленно привалился к ней спиною, запрокинув голову. Глаза заползло туманом… Нет, я предполагал, что могу услышать, но всё тело моё содрогнулось от этого рваного крика… Короткого, будто ему тотчас же зажали рот. Или срубили ударом. И, видимо, так и было. А что ещё было, я даже помыслить не мог.

Прошло куда больше получаса, прежде чем я нашёл в себе силы приоткрыть скрипучую створку…

Оба словно растеклись по стене, бессильно откинувшись. Голова Карны покоилась на груди Дурвасы — вот так же, как недавно было со мною. Но тот не обнимал его, даже не прикасался. Железный венец лежал на полу, далеко в стороне, длинные волосы спутанно разметались, глаза прошедшего через адский приступ были открыты, и даже смотрели осмысленно, но в них всё еще расползалась вязкая смолистая чернь.

— Прости меня, — проскрипел махариши, чуть склоняясь к нему и осторожно убирая со словно обледенелого лица пересекшую его тонкую серебряную прядь. — Я не могу тебя исцелить. Только обезвредить. Но, если хочешь, я могу пойти с тобою. Хоть на время. Чтобы быть рядом на случай…

— Не нужно, мудрец, — Ангарадж тяжело приподнялся и сел, скрестив ноги. — Мне довольно одной зависимости. Другой уже не осилить. И всё же… скажи мне: зачем? Зачем ты сделал это… с ним? — он перевёл взгляд на меня, и сквозь топкую чернь словно пронизался острый луч Сомадэва.

— Ради тебя, — ответил мудрец, заметно собираясь с силами. — Прости. Но это единственное, что могло выволочь тебя из твоей засады, раджасвара, и заставить явиться ко мне — да хоть убивать… Это не должно было произойти в лесу. Прийти в твоё логово я не мог: ты бы меня и слушать не стал, а ломать тебя на глазах у твоих подчинённых было бы низостью. Непростительной… Да и открыть им то, чего они о тебе не знают… Только здесь, в ашраме, пронизанном саттвой, и могло быть всё как нужно.

— Мудрец… я не стою жертв…

— Ты позабыл обо всём. Когда я только понял, что ты рядом, притаился, вслушиваешься, как зверь на охоте… я сразу обеспокоился. Но думал, тебе достанет ума на первой луне повернуть к себе… Но ты не уходил. Подходила к концу твоя третья луна, тебя уже начало точить, — но ты не уходил. Так были дороги знания? Или? Я понял: ты не успеешь… Нужно было что-то делать, и я расставил капкан на тебя. Я отказывал Арджуне в новостях, думал, что его тревога и тоска тебя притянут. Но ты сидел в норе, как зверь, и слушал — без отдыха и срока. Всё, всё подряд, не закрываясь ни на миг, — да как такое выдержать? А ведь тебя резали ножами его безудержные чувства, томили, я думал, явишься под покровом ночи повидаться с ним, и тут я тебя изловлю, — но ты не приходил. Железная воля! Да бывает ли такое у людей? Я решился показать ему воочью то, чего лучше не видеть никому, думал, хоть это тебя возмутит. Но ты не явился. И не рухнул от услышанного. Адова сила! Но ты позабыл обо всём… ещё немного, и… Тогда я решился на крайний шаг. Только угроза его жизни и могла выманить тебя. С тобою бы не справились без меня.

— Значит, это может излечить деревенская повитуха?

— Нет, увы, нет… Всё куда серьезнее. Это даже не падучая… я не знаю, что. Если бы ты согласился остаться здесь и позволить мне наблюдать тебя… Но ты не сможешь.

— Значит, и Бхагаван Парашурама бы не исцелил? Но тогда он ни при чём, и ты клевещешь на достойного человека!

— При чём. Если бы он сказал, что это будет оставлять тебя, если ты станешь играть на вине, сейчас бы ты был великим музыкантом. Но он сказал: убийство.

— Сражение.

— А это не одно и то же?

— Не всегда. Иной раз за всю битву и я лука не поднимаю, только продумываю маневры и отдаю приказы. Иной раз несколько лун нет ни стычки, только переговоры да угрозы. Разведка, уловки… А то лунами торчу во взятом царстве да вожусь с жалобами на зарвавшихся мздоимцев и казнокрадов, смещаю, назначаю, прописываю плетей… Нет, не убийство. Другое.

— Просто быть внутри войны?

— Да. В её теле. Я не позабыл. Я думал, что и не выйду из плоти войны, но сам не заметил, как попал в иную… Брахманские штучки, великие мудрости, въедливые мелочи, истина — не истина, алмазные горшки, шафрановые ногти, жизнеописания ещё не живших… У вас не плоть. Топь. Трясина… И куда как затягивает… Но я вернусь в свою истину, и мне не нужен будет такой, как ты.

— Это не Парашурама. Куда ему такие сложности… Он учит убивать — и только. Это ты сам. И если сумел так вывернуться из прямого внушения, чтобы не быть слепым убийцей, — сможешь и больше. Нужно только захотеть. Поверить — в себя.

— Довольно, мудрец. Я устал от «целителей». Ты совершил зверство. Уж лучше бы растоптал меня перед воинами. Ракшас уже сделал так — перед всей армией — и что? Или там пригрозил проклятием им… я бы смирился, чтобы уберечь.

— Не смирение твоё было нужно — искреннее согласие. Без него бы не вышло. А единственное искреннее твоё зовется Арджуной.

Карна снова взглянул на меня — виновато. «Авирати ничего не могут делать не в полную силу…» И особенно быть бедствием для своих близких…

— Зачем? Мне ничего не станется… Но ему?..

— И ему ничего не сталось. Великий воин Арджуна не нежная дэви, у него были боевые раны и серьёзнее. И если бы ты и тогда не явился, я рассеял бы майю. Мгновенно. Не причинив ему большого вреда. Но ты пришёл — слава Махадэву!

— Доломал, тапасик?

— Теперь всё позади, больше не будет от меня никакого… зла.

— Мне и добра не надо. Ничего не нужно, мудрец. Ничего мне от тебя не нужно… Не такой ценой.

— Мне нужно! — воскликнул я, резко выломившись из затянувшей, как мутное жерло, тягучести их голосов. В два шага подскочил к сидящим и плюхнулся рядом, скрестив ноги и уставив руки в колени. — Я желаю знать, что вы собираетесь предпринять, махариши. Я узнал бездну учёности, я сложил великую поэму, побывал в мороке, выдержал бессилие… Я заслуживаю правды! Я требую, почтенный! Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Я уже сказал тебе, что, Арджуна. В Айодхью ехать не нужно. Можно отправляться прямиком на райские планеты.

Карна, пошатнувшись, привалился к стене. Похоже, у него кружилась голова. Или даже хуже — нестерпимо болела. Но это не погасило стального блеска в глазах.

— Мне ничего не нужно, мудрец. Я жалею, Арджуна, что позволил тебе отправиться в это странствие. Мог бы и сам подумать головою… Оставьте.

— Тише, — сказал Дурваса. — Тебе всё ещё скверно. Но это пройдёт. Уже завтра ты снова исполнишься силы и желания задавить собой всю Бхарату. Ещё и как юврадж Куру.

— Ну, нет… — устало выговорил Карна. — Это было минутное… Так — никогда. В Хастинапуре уже есть юврадж — и другого не будет. И не должно быть. Недостойно воина возвышаться на женщинах и их глупостях… Хочу только одного: чтобы кто-нибудь отправился к махарани Кунти — и открыл ей глаза. Да, она бросила в воду какого-то ребёнка, и это тоже преступление… Но он не был её сыном. Пусть утешится.

— Думаешь, это её утешит? Столько лет в тайне молившуюся на тебя, исколотую тернием невысказанной любви? Да это может…

— Мудрец, я не могу думать за женщин и как они. Но ошибку следует исправить. Истина всегда достойнее неведения. И никакие козни раджмату уже не сломят. А Васудева Кришна… он и так узнает. Если он дерзнёт хоть пискнуть о том, что я брат Пандавов, я убью его.

— Полегче! Карма воздаст ему за всё, но мне известно, когда и кем он будет убит. Не тобой.

— Убит? Туда ему и дорога… в свои дэвалоки. Пусть сидит там, в своём садочке среди магнолий и глушит амриту. Пусть уж все будут счастливы, наконец… да угомонятся.

— Я отправлюсь в Хастинапур и приведу дэви Кунти в согласие с собою. Сразу после Совета дэвов.

— Не нужно к дэвам, мудрец… Оставь… Светозарный всё о себе знает, всю свою карму, — за столько юг не мог не доведаться, он ведь не слабоумный. Знает — но не признается. Миру вовеки будет явлен только Сиятельный Адитья, чистый и совершенный. И мне незачем. Нет никакого сына Солнца. Никакого Нового Дэва. Никакой асурини, родившей Сурью… Все это — майя, ненужная и вредоносная. Есть только шудра-выскочка, разбойник и грабитель. Но ему нет дела до богов. Пусть угомонятся, трепетные. Хоть перестанут подсылать всяких червей…

— Ты не похож на себя, Картиккея… Но это пройдёт. Ты ещё станешь великим императором.

— Я? Не имею такого желания… Только в крайнем случае — если не будет иного способа примирить враждующих, кроме как вызвать общий гнев на себя. Не иначе. Но я думаю, есть иные способы. Я уже вижу их. Нужно лишь время…

— Другое дело, самрадж! Вот теперь это ты! Я бы не отказался от такого царя!

Дурваса приподнялся и чуть склонился над Карной, всё ещё лежащим на стене — с по-прежнему льдисто-бледным лицом, очертившимся осколком обсидиана. Приложил руку к его лбу.

— Ты позволишь?

Махариши не только делился целебным тапасом, но и всматривался, пронзительно, долго.

— Данава… Сурья сказал: божествен ликом, — но нет: у тебя черты данавы, чистого, перворождённого… Дэвам не создать такого, только повторить. Сундара… Нет, ты не Нарака. Ты лучше него.

— Ужели? — Карна приоткрыл глаза, блеснувшие знакомой иронией.

— Лучше. Прекраснее. Сильнее. Ты не просто лицо, которым можно восхищаться и желать, — личность. Не бездумный бунтарь, как асуры… Им не сравниться с тобой. Если бы на месте Нараки был ты нынешний, никогда бы не произошло ничего из…

— Никоим образом бы не произошло. Если бы я был тогда, меня бы не было сейчас… Вот так и начнёшь стыдиться асуровой души…

— Не стоит. Они сильны, исполнены жизни, свободолюбивы и — свободны. До сих пор ещё никому не удалось поработить их. И у тебя немало их способностей — лучших из них. Судьба твоя будет блистательной. Ты проживёшь долгую жизнь, и будет она…

— Зачем? Будь моя воля, я прожил бы ещё разве лет пять — зачем больше? Хорошо бы погибнуть в сражении… но теперь… напрасно я не отдал Индре то, что он просил… — он снова почему-то взглянул на меня, с какой-то усталой тоскою.

— Вот оно что, — Дурваса снова всмотрелся пристально в лицо Ангараджа. — Тебя страшит старость. Не сама по себе — у нас и столетние старцы командуют армиями и держат в кулаке царства. Ты боишься утратить того, кто тебе дорог. Молодого, могучего… Ты думаешь, ему нужна только твоя красота, и если она померкнет, он отвратится от тебя. Это не так. Но ты не поверишь.

— Мудрец, ты назойлив…

— Ещё как, — Дурваса снова воздел воссиявшую ладонь. — Нет, юности я тебе не верну. Да этого и не поймут те, кем ты повелеваешь. Но могу остановить таким, как ныне. И вера здесь не нужна. Сколько бы ни прожил, не изменишься. Даже ни одного седого волоса больше не появится, кроме тех, что уже есть.

Ангарадж снова схватил махариши за руку, но тот сам её отвёл.

— Поздно. Уже свершилось.

— Провались ты в Паталу, ветала…

— Не стоит благодарности. Прошу тебя, приди ко мне снова, самрадж. Завтра, когда исполнишься сил и снова станешь самоуверенным мерзавцем. Тебе следует знать, что происходит в дэвалоках. Чего именно они так трепещут, что твоя жизнь в опасности от них. Но ничего у них не выйдет — правда восторжествует, это говорю тебе я. Приходи один. Арджуна, прости. Есть то, что должно знать только Картиккее.

— Приду, мудрец, — проблеснула ртуть. — После того, что ты уже показал Арджуне воочью, о-о, да, от него ещё могут быть какие-то тайны…

— Пора отдохнуть. Жаль, такой топор, как ты, и двух шлок ровно не сложит… А то ведь помогает! Испытанный способ привести в равновесие смятенную душу.

— Хоть в чём-то карма миловала…

— Ступай. Завтра будет новый день. Возьми ещё вот это, — на ладони махариши возник небольшой сосуд, из которого он сам тут же демонстративно отпил глоток. — Это поможет тебе заснуть.

Когда Ангарадж, обхватив рукою всё ещё ноющий затылок, вышел из хижины, я не последовал за ним. Остался сидеть, хмуро вперившись в своего почтенного гуру.

— Что тебе не так, Арджуна? — вопросил тот, вскинув медную бровь.

По нему уже было видно, что, утомлённый и заметно сердитый, он стремится отделаться просто от всех, и как можно скорее. И даже готов ради этого обрушить проклятие.

— Есть кое-что, мудрейший, — упёрся я — не всё же асурам… — Вы сказали, зачем было бессилие. Теперь я желаю знать, зачем вы даровали мне силу. Огромную, мне не надо столько… В этом-то какая цель?

— Силу? — махариши удивлённо оглядел меня с ног до головы, а потом словно запустил в моё тело какое-то невидимое щупальце, пытливо повернувшееся внутри. — Си-ила… воистину… И так внезапно… Это не мой дар!

— А… чей?

— Не ухватываю… Вспомни, Арджуна… до прихода сюда ты принимал какие-то аскезы, умилостивлял богов, совершал служения?

— Нет… Не совершал… — какие аскезы, если я видел только Глаз Птицы…

— А если хорошо подумать? Кто покровительствует тебе?

«Никт…» О… О, Махадэв… «Ждёт тебя за твою отзывчивость ещё один дар, но придёт он не сразу. Ты только распорядись им благоразумно».

Якши…

Но зачем?

— Вот тебе и открылись глаза на карму, Арджуна. Такую силу уж точно не упрячешь по лесам и обозам. Устыдишься растратить могучий дар на пустое. Она должна быть явлена во благо людям. Тебя ждёт трон и утверждение на своей земле. Помощи Индрадэва ждать не приходится — восстанавливать Индрапрастху придётся самому. Но теперь тебе нечего сомневаться — опора есть.

Дары дающих никогда не бывают такими… как надо.

…Следующим утром Ангараджа было не узнать. Хоть в эту ночь я счёл правильным не беспокоить его собою, но, узрев по пробуждении, был потрясен ослепительным сиянием его взгляда. Словно драгоценные камни, омытые прозрачной водою чистейшего родника. И непрошибаемой деловитой уверенностью. Я даже испугался, что сейчас на меня обвалом рухнут очередные «соображения», в которых и мне отстегнут ещё с десяток корон, и всем моим ближним и дальним родственникам в придачу… Но, видимо карма решила пощадить мой род.

Когда он отправился к махариши, я ждал его за полдень. И вовсе без тревоги, только… как-то по-детски скучая. А потом не выдержал — и отправился следом.

Лес ликовал, просиянный не в меру лучезарным Сурьядэвом… звездой, громадной звездой, вокруг которой… ай, да не все ли равно, когда так светло! Лист каждый изумрудится алмазно, а небо раскатилось до земли… Шлоки?

Вот, наверно, из-за них на подходе к ашраму я… столкнулся с Аушьей!

Юноша успел загнуть только один палец, прежде чем выплеснулся наружу из своих строгих расчётов и узнал меня.

— Арджуна, почему ты мне не сказал?

— Что, дружок?

— Кого ты привёл к гуру-дэву? Я уж думал, что узрел самого… но это не может быть!

— Кого же, друг?

— Самраджа Чандрагупту Викрамадитью! Ты слагал его именно таким — точь-в-точь! Но он же ещё не родился… тысяча лет…

— Муртикарам дано прозревать будущее, — тепло усмехнулся я. — Так может… и сотворять его? Смотри внимательнее по сторонам, учёный муж, а то ещё собьёшь с ног своего махараджа Налу!

И подумалось вдруг, что уж если мне суждено стать царём, то моему царственному дому понадобится ачарья. Так почему бы и не почтенный Аушья? — а года через три-четыре он уже станет почтенным риши, хоть и молодым, но восприимчивым и дотошным, — а наши шуточки, в числе прочего, поспособствуют научению отличать истину. Надо не забыть заранее испросить его у нашего гуру, чтобы не рекомендовал какому другому радже… Вот, махарадж Арджуна, и у тебя появились соображения.

Снова затвердив что-то вполголоса, юноша свернул в гущу деревьев. А мои глаза уже ласкали того, кого я «сотворил» в своём сказании… Вместе с Дурвасой он стоял на пороге, и недавние противостоящие смотрели друг на друга мирно и открыто, и, похоже, прощались. Я даже не ожидал от махараджа-одиночки, что он может так тепло сжимать чьи-то руки в своих… И меня снова не к месту полоснуло — запредельным сходством махариши с принцем Дурьодханой… Так, может, поэтому? И то, что произошло вчера…

Дурваса степенно удалился в свою обитель. Карна, с трудом подавляя улыбку и почти сразу отказавшись от этого в полном бессилии справиться, шагнул мне навстречу, обхватил за шею, потрепав по загривку…

— Что тебя так обрадовало, родной? — я напрасно пытался увернуться от этих тёплых ладоней. Да не так уж и хотелось…

— Мир встал на место, Арджуна. Я могу войти в свою истину, и мне не надо чужих! Даже если Совет дэвов примет решение в мою пользу, это будет во благо больше им самим — очистят совесть. Если она у них вообще… Ох… Мудрец просил не говорить тебе… пока…

— Ну, и ладно. Мне довольно того, что ты снова здоров. И теперь будешь вечно молодым и прекрасным. Ещё я состарюсь раньше…

— Кое-чем я могу поделиться с тобою. Мудрец сказал, что знает всё не только обо мне, но и о моей армии. Назвал число колесниц, махаратхи, атиратхов, расположение войск. Назвал даже одного, кто подумывает о предательстве, хотя ещё не решился. Ну, этого я и без него знаю, устраним… Я спросил, почему он до сих пор никому не продал эти сведения — сейчас жил бы во дворце в полном довольстве. Он поднял руку над полом, и под ней возник сундук с золотом. Я держал монеты в руках, пробовал на зуб — настоящие. Но он махнул рукою — и золото исчезло. Он не нуждается ни в чём, потому не торгует тем, что знает. Всем бы такую защиту — мир был бы избавлен от поборов, грабежей и измен. Потом он вот так же сотворил блюдо с едою — ох-х, в меня теперь дня два не влезет ни кусочка!

Очень может быть, и небольшой такой кувшинчик сотворил… нет, не бханга, — скорее, сомы.

— Но если ему не угодить, — встряхнуло меня, — он может дать кому-то в руки оружие против тебя и так.

— Я тоже об этом подумал. А ещё о том, что у него договор с дэвами, и не их ли сторону он держит, компрометируя их в моих глазах, — чтобы я отвратился окончательно и не стремился стать одним из них…

Вот ведь подозрительность… впрочем, без способности видеть все варианты невозможно быть несокрушимым. Я-то пропустил этот «договор» мимо ушей.

— Он ответил, что я и без него всё это знал, разве что без подробностей, и его открытия ничего не изменили. А что до того, чтобы сдать меня — так он мог сделать это и семь лет назад. И не только меня — многих других. Но война — это не его «тело», и ему не следует в него входить. А уж за то, что он упустил выходку принцессы Притхи, считает себя обязанным… ты понял, Арджуна.

— Сложно не понять. Ну, и зачем упрямиться, когда обретаешь такого покрови… содействие?

— Ты же видишь, что уже нет, — он улыбнулся довольно.

— Поверил ему?

— Доверять — не значит верить. Всегда можно договориться… если у человека есть мозг. Да, со мною никогда так не было: чтобы кто-то чувствовал меня, а я его — нет. Но к этому можно привыкнуть. Он сказал: буде возникнет надобность, я могу его позвать мыслью — и он услышит. Или явится, если нужен совет или его веское слово, или направит мне целебный тапас, если… Ох, в этом мире никто так не пёкся о моём здравии — притом ещё и со знанием дела. Хорошо, что лекарь таков — не станет допекать пустыми трясками…

В этот миг мне подумалось, что узнай всё это Кришна, — посинел бы от зависти. Впрочем, Дурвасу от дэва-ядава отличало кое-что важное — честность. И абсолютное бескорыстие.

— Другое дело, что я-то могу сделать для него? Мне нечем ответить…

В этом был весь Ангарадж Карна.

— Что сделать, Даанавира? Да хоть заботиться получше о себе. Он две луны о тебе толковал, зная, что ты слышишь. Махариши будет доволен, если услышанное принесет благо. Да и меня он кое-чему научил, что могло бы быть тебе полезным.

— Может, ты и прав… — задумался он. — Арджуна, может быть, ты хочешь остаться с мудрецом и получить от него ещё какие-то знания? Скажи, если так, — я не стану тебе препятствовать. С твоей нынешней силой тебе ничто не угрожает, моя защита не нужна. Но я должен возвращаться — и без того уже потратил немало времени… Я сейчас же поворачиваю обратно в Айодхью.

— Я еду с тобой.

— Ты уверен?

— Всё, что я хотел получить здесь, получено. И даже больше. И я думаю, что сам уже надоел почтенному махариши хуже кислого манго.

— Не ты один…

— И то верно. В таком случае — приказывай: я последую за тобою, куда ты скажешь.

— Пока в Айодхью… и… Арджуна, ты позволишь мне сказать… что я… думаю?..

— Почему ты просишь об этом? Ты генерал и правитель, вся власть принадлежит тебе.

— Кроме одного… В этом ты владыка. Помнишь… ты сказал мне: «Мы останемся там на целую луну». А ведь было всего каких-то девять дней… Ты позволишь мне просить тебя: пусть эта луна завершится! Я хочу вернуться в тот загородный дворец… ещё на… сколько-нибудь… дней…

— На двадцать — не меньше! Уж если я повелеваю этим, то мой приказ таков.

— Арджуна, я и тогда не был свободен от дел. Ещё до прибытия во дворец я отправил посланников и ждал ответов. Других послов, и немало, отправил после твоего ухода. Кое-какие ответы уже получил. Остальные, думаю, тоже прибыли в моё отсутствие. Или скоро. Я и сейчас не буду полностью свободен. И всё же… я хочу вернуться туда… с тобой… хоть ненадолго.

— Я сказал, на сколько. И свободным ты точно не будешь, прекрасный. Тебя, нестойкий, ещё нужно наказать… за твоё предательство в помыслах… за Индрадэва. Уж я постараюсь, чтобы ты запомнил раз и навсегда, о ком единственном тебе можно такое думать!

Он ничего не ответил. Только медленно опустился на колени, склонил голову и прикоснулся пальцами к моим стопам.  
— Зачем… ты… так? — дрогнул я, вновь невольно пытаясь отступить.

Но он не позволил мне этого, осторожно обхватив руками и приникнув ко мне щекою.

— Не знаю… — выдохнул глухо. — Но… хочу… Вот тигр. Он огромен и страшен. Даже тот, что вырос в неволе. И такой может убить человека одним движением челюстей. Но вот ведь… бывает… он льнёт к человеку и ластится к нему… к одному, которого выбрал… — с тихим низким звуком по-кошачьи он потёрся головою о мой живот, прикоснулся горячими губами. — Потому что не хочет быть страшным! Он хочет… быть…

— Любимым…

— Да… А человек — это тигр, выросший в неволе…

— Не всякий. Некоторым далеко и до… Но да. Верно, так и есть.

Все мы — дикие звери, смирённые любовью…

Я обхватил его голову, сильнее прижимая к себе, — и в этот миг глаза мои, устремлённые прямо, узрели, как открылась дверь ашрама, и махариши Дурваса возвысился на пороге, нескрываемо вперившись в нас. Тело моё дёрнулось в невольной попытке укрыться от этих глаз, но сидящий у моих ног в блаженном забытьи своём не осознал, почему. Карна не видел его — и не чувствовал. Рука моя сама сильнее обхватила его голову, другая, с раскрытыми пальцами, легла на спину — защитить. Так я думал, и лишь через мгновение уразумел, что получилось — «моё». Я встретился взглядом с мудрецом, и брови мои сдвинулись сурово.

Но махариши лишь безмолвно поднял ладонь, сложенную в абхайя-мудру, и, ободряюще улыбнувшись, снова исчез в своей обители.

Обречённый проклинать явил себя лишь для того, чтобы благословить.

***

Возвращение в Айодхью вновь было окружёно таинственностью, и Ангарадж Карна всё это время снова пребывал в облике раджасвары. Вот уже несколько дней я не видел его лица, да и меня самого он попросил стараться не быть заметным. Всё это время я являл собою воина-анга, благо лишние доспехи и шлем, наполовину закрывающий лицо, в этом малом войске нашлись.

Видеху от Кошалы отграничивала не слишком широкая, но бурная, полноводная горная река, и я прекрасно помнил, что пересек её некогда по крепкому деревянному мосту, за проезд по которому жители Видехи просили небольшую плату.

Ныне же мост отсутствовал, так же, как не осталось и следа от заставы мытарей на нашем берегу. Неудивительно: их вынудил искать спасения недавний разлив реки, следы которого бросались в глаза: поваленные, вырванные с корнем деревья, размытая земля, наносы речных камней, изломанные остатки опор бывшего моста…

— Новая переправа должна быть ниже по течению, и не близко, — сказал Ангарадж, откинув золотые подвески. Рука его уверенно натянула поводья, заставив коня обернуться вокруг себя. Но, даже осмотревшись, не сразу отдал приказ к дальнейшему передвижению. — Жаль терять время…

— Река уже успокоилась. Проще построить мост или хоть плот, — приблизился я. — Подходящих деревьев тут немало — и они уже готовы к…

— О да, живя в трущобах, я много чего умел сколачивать… не думаю, что позабыл. Будь у нас ремесленные орудия. Найти их можно лишь в ближайшей деревне, если она тут вообще есть. А это отнимет ещё больше времени… Не станешь же ты рубить древесину мечом? Да и колья вытесать нечем…

— А не достанет ли одного широкого дерева? Вон того? Если его перекинуть… Колесниц у нас нет, а кони… они хаживали и по горным кручам, не так ли?

— Хах! В прошлом своём воплощении я мог бы поднять это дерево и отнести куда угодно! Но сейчас… Нам даже всем разом не осилить такой громады!

— О, да ты позабыл о моей новой силе — а ведь мы ещё толком не испытывали её! Не должно ей пребывать в бездействии!

— Думаешь, настолько? — он окинул меня оценивающим взглядом из-под подвесок и недоверчиво усмехнулся. — Воистину, спесь раздувается вместе с могучими дарами… и куда больше них!

Но я уже спешился и решительно направился к выбранному дереву, лежащему неподалёку, торча во все стороны влажными землистыми корнями; примерился к его кроне из многочисленных толстых ветвей, крепко взялся за две их них… И сам едва справился с изумлением, когда вековой исполин подался с места… нет, не с лёгкостью… но и без особого труда. Когда я проволок его уже не меньше десяти шагов, ко мне подлетел на своём коне решительный Ангарадж — и тут же, не спешиваясь, схватился за другие ветви.

— От меня проку немного… но если…

Короткий приказ — и вот уже все двадцать воинов, кто конные, а кто пешие, с усердием тянут ствол. И даже брахман Деванта пристроился сбоку. Не прошло и получаса, как общими усилиями, большая часть которых пришлась на меня, — поверх бурлящей воды пролёг новый «мост». А дальше уже было легко.

— Если кто увидит это, — сказал Карна уже на другом берегу, — точно решат, что здесь побывали асуры! Арджуна, это немыслимо… Ты хоть сам понимаешь, что с тобою сталось?

— Асурова сила?

— Ну, до асуры тебе, положим, далеко… но это уже… невозможно!

— Самому бы ещё привыкнуть…

— Арджуна, а ведь это — немалое искушение. Проверив себя на подобном, ты можешь захотеть иного…

— Я ничего не хочу, кроме одного: быть полезным тебе. Пока не закончится моё изгнание, и на меня не наденут корону… мне ничего не нужно больше!

— Будем надеяться, что это так, — с сомнением бросил он — и рванулся вперёд, оставив меня наедине с моими нелёгкими осознаниями.

По прибытии Ангараджу понадобилось несколько дней на воссоединение со своей армией и подданными. На устранение выявленного предателя — я даже думать не хотел, что он сделал с этим злосчастным, но весть о быстрой военной казни достигла моих ушей. И на улаживание текущих дел, в которые я вмешиваться не стал. Все эти дни я пребывал в загородном дворце, встретившем меня — будто я и не покидал его! — всё той же роскошной полузапущенностью.

Прохаживаясь по саду в ожидании, я снова не смог не оказать почтения изваяниям Сурьядэва и дэви Криттики, взглянув на них уже другими глазами: пресветлые боги — не-дэв и не-дэви… Иные… Созданные и присвоенные. Великие — и беспомощные. Имеющие немалую власть, которая не даёт им права последовать велению сердца… Но я по-прежнему обратился к ним с поклонением и безмолвной мольбою, ибо иначе нельзя было говорить с ними — даже сердцем. Не должно отнимать у них майю всемогущества… которая для них самих давно уже раскрыта… но не стоит, не стоит ранить…

«Если сделаюсь царём, — крепко подумалось мне, — ни за что не стану лишать людей их богов. Что бы ни открылось мне о дэвах… нельзя отнимать их у людей — таких, какими боги пребывают в их сердцах. Да, они там иные, чем на деле, они лучше, чище, они светлы, сильны и прекрасны, и этим поддерживают людей, помогают жить, заполняют души… Особенно старикам… и женщинам… и… и воинам тоже! Не отнимать! Даже Карна не делает так, а уж он-то своеумец похлеще Дурвасы! Но и его армию поддерживают великие боги — в головах. И он сам способствует этому, сам божественничает… Владыкам без богов — никак. Даже у мудрейшего Джабали и его последователей, у которых «Мир реален — бог придуман!», и то есть бог — тот, который придуман…»

А когда во дворец прибыл Ангарадж, я долго не мог отвлечь его от хмурой озабоченности. Во время вечерней трапезы он даже не говорил со мною, пребывая в каких-то тягостных размышлениях. Даже свой генеральский венец с рубином, под который теперь сзади были забраны волосы, не снял, — и мне непривычно было видеть его таким…

— Что случилось? Что-то идёт не так, как ты ожидал?

— Всё так, — наконец, он, кажется, осознал, что я сижу рядом с ним. — Полученные ответы меня полностью удовлетворили. Как я и ожидал, ни у кого даже мысли не явилось не принять мои предложения… ну, или требования. Скоро мне не с кем станет сражаться — подчиняются по первому слову.

— Этим ты и недоволен, вояка.

— Знаешь, я думал, что хотя бы Дурьодхана возмутится… но и он стал что-то чересчур покладист. Впрочем, то, что я ему изложил, весьма разумно. Для всех… Но всё же думал, что его придётся убеждать, и это затянется… однако, уговорю. Но он написал мне: пусть будет по-твоему, сделаем всё, как ты сказал, и вообще, не до того мне сейчас… Его дочь, принцесса Лакшмани, а ей всего тринадцать, рвётся замуж… не за того, кого ей прочили. А нравом такова, что только держись, — истая каурави! Разбаловали юную дэви, теперь управы не найти. Он написал, что пока не решит, может, её выбор не так уж и плох… как-никак, это племянник его почтенного друга и учителя Баларамы! А чей сын… И где только они свиделись и уговорились, хотел бы я знать… А породниться с ядавами он хотел давно… Одним словом, не до тебя мне сейчас, друг Карна, верши, что хочешь, когда дойдёт до дела, я с тобой.

— Дурьодхана? Ты о чём? В чём это он должен тебя поддержать?

— Не поддержать. Именно от него это должно изойти. Как его решение. Ещё как только ты появился здесь, я решил не скрывать это от него. И того, что ты отрёкся от Двараки, тоже. Сразу отправил ему послание, и в нём предложил безумное… нет, разумное, Арджуна. Но ведь ты уже знаешь это. Дурьодхана поторопился… он всегда стремится сделать всё быстро, особенно если нужно отделаться… Я ещё не получил его ответа, а твоя жена Драупади уже знала обо всём. Хотя вот ей-то такое следовало явить в последнюю очередь… чтобы не было времени упиваться, как она надменно нас не простит и унизит! Если бы на неё это обрушилось внезапно, было бы лучше.

— Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что это… ты?

— А кто же ещё. Похоже, в Бхарате остался только один человек, способный думать… за всех. И его слушаются беспрекословно. Вернее будет сказать: с радостью сваливают на него всё. Вот Кунтирадж — он отписал мне, что хоть сейчас отдаст свой трон тебе, если я готов взять ответственность за это на себя. Пандавы ему не прямая родня, махарани Кунти страшится даже говорить об этом со своими сыновьями… да кто бы вообще стал полагаться в подобном на такую трусиху? Кунтирадж прямо радостью воспылал, что нашёлся другой, кто может взять на себя труд приструнить его зарвавшихся зятьёв, погасить их пустую распрю — и исполнить его желание.

Ох, не всё сразу…

— И не он один, Арджуна. Прибыл посол с богатыми дарами от кекаев, хотя я о них даже не думал, — сами. Эти тоже смиренно просят помочь им уладить какие-то их внутренние усобицы — за что готовы по первому слову поддержать союзом, армией, золотом… Это не близко, Арджуна, но, может, и доберусь. По пути… на Мадру! Один только Мадрарадж порадовал. Его послание столь цветисто и благоуханно, — знакомая кривая улыбка хищника, — будто не грозный царь его писал, но пылающая страстью дэви! Он сам собирался отдать парочку захудалых провинций сыновьям своей сестры, но скорее сожжёт их дотла, чем позволит, чтобы это произошло через меня! Весьма подробно, на полпослания, изложил он, что я — грязный шудра, и если вызову его на поединок, он откажется, ибо не хочет марать об меня своё оружие. Советует мне сначала научиться править своей Ангой, в которой творится беззаконие… да и Ангу надо у меня отобрать, а самого посадить в клетку и без одежд провезти по улицам…

А он подумал о том, что от такого зрелища все дэви Мадры навеки потеряют покой? Включая Мадрарани, принцесс и царственных тётушек. Или у них там иные нравы?

— …а потом посадить на кол. Снять и посадить ещё раз, и ещё. Это он расписал в особенных красках. Ох-х, Арджуна, это я так испорчен, или всё-таки… этот мир? Я было решил от доброго сердца поделиться с ним в ответном письме сведениями о тех непотребствах, что творятся в Мадре, особенно среди их женщин, как о том доносят мои соглядатаи, и они, похоже, знают об этом лучше самого Шальи. Но лучше сообщу ему об этом лично. Не будет поединка — значит, будет осада и штурм. Правда, он уже предупреждён… и войско его сильно. Но в благодарность за то, что так меня воодушевил, я не поскуплюсь для него на щедрый дар хорошего сражения!

Вот уж воистину… только такие картины и могут воодушевить тебя, огонь… надеюсь, что всё-таки на победу!

Глаза его и в самом деле загорелись воинственным пылом, но в тот же миг снова стали сосредоточенными. Какая-то тягота снова пала на сердце… или не тягота? Это лишь мне кажется, что всё это обрушивается тяжкими глыбами на плечи — а для него это лишь звёздные гирлянды, сыплющиеся с небес.

Не на того напали те, кто думает, что его силу и влияние можно использовать в своих целях. Это только им так кажется, и он даже может не лишать их этой видимости. Но все равно всё сделает по-своему — и к вящему благу.

Он не в теле войны. Он сам — её тело.

— …когда-то ещё нужно встретиться с предводителем андхаков. Он не решился доверить письму ту заботу, которая подвигает его искать свидания со мной. Но очень настаивает на переговорах. Это великий воин и полководец, исполненный многих побед, я наслышан о нём, странно только, что он не царь. Может, именно об этом он и хочет говорить, как думаешь, Арджуна? Его народ и войско — под рукою ядавов, и хоть я на словах обещал Балараме, что с ядавами не схлестнусь, но ведь договора не подписывал и обетов не давал. Такой союзник выгоден Хастинапуру. Что скажешь?

Здесь спрашивают моё мнение? О том, что выгодно Хастинапуру? О том, до чего мне, отлучённому от мира изгнаннику, — как до планеты Шани… Я даже не припомню имени этого военачальника андхаков, хотя да, слышать о нём доводилось…

Но ведь меня волнует совсем не это!

— И вот он… Дурьодхана! так просто согласился, и, даже не уведомив тебя, тут же…

Раздумчивый взгляд Ангараджа остановился на мне — снова так, будто он только что вернулся в этот дворец, в этот трапезный зал — откуда-то из грохочущих битв.

— Дурьодхана? Ему, похоже, безразлично. Война — хорошо. Мирный договор — тоже недурно. Кхандава ему не нужна. Пустая, скудная земля. Там сейчас даже наги не живут — и для них ничего нет. Получите и довольствуйтесь. А просьбу о прощении — он отвесит её походя, и не заметив. И даже если она не простит, это будет только её беда.

— И ты тоже? Не заметив?

Нет, они даже не асуры… они — наги! Только змеиному народу присуще такое хладнокровие… и бессерде…

— Арджуна, тогда я ещё не знал. Сейчас… из того, что тебе явил Дурваса, мне известно… кем была она для меня в прошлом воплощении. Да, случайная… но в преддверии гибели в сердцах асуров пробуждается что-то… Они запоминают этих, последних, на следующие жизни. Запоминают крепко. Не спрашивай меня, почему я хочу умиротворить эту женщину, да будет ей, истерзавшей саму себя, наконец, благо! Но это — было от меня. И вот знаю… меня она точно не простит. Даже если снизойдёт до других.

— Ты по-прежнему желаешь её? — да когда же из моего неразумного сердца перестанут вырываться такие…

— Арджуна, не надоело? Ты знаешь, кого я желаю. Могучерукого Ваджродержца! И невоздержного в помыслах царя Мадры!

Он сорвал с головы венец — волною взметнулась роскошная грива, — и, словно одним рывком отбросив от себя всё, решительно встал и направился в сторону покоев.

А я мог лишь смотреть, не моргая, застывшим взглядом.

Не сразу я последовал за ним, хотя и понимал, что промедление — после явно брошенного вызова! — может… Но всё это: трижды проклятая новая Индрапрастха, никому на деле не нужное прощение… Как заставить себя не думать?

И внезапно мне отчётливо вспомнились уроки махариши Дурвасы: как он умело переключал мои силы и разум с тягостного на простое и, порою, немало приятное, — и я понял, что и Карна из этих уроков извлёк немало. И сейчас сделал именно это!

Что ж, последуем мудрости мудрейшего: я сумею отложить услышанное на завтра — и тогда всё предстанет передо мною куда яснее и без лишних душевных мук.

Сейчас… меня ждёт… как же долго этого не было: без всякой сдержанности, без вынужденного безмолвия… Уж я посажу тебя на кол, ещё и ещё раз!

Ворвавшись в покои, в каком-то безудержном порыве я бросился к нему — и, не задумываясь, подхватил на руки — с такой лёгкостью, будто он был юной хрупкой дэви! — и закружился по комнате, не в силах противиться внезапной радости… И только силой вращения оказавшись у стены, остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Он обхватил рукою мою шею и заглянул в глаза.

— Да, Арджуна, сила твоя велика. Но ведь и я имею «нечестную силу». Ты не откажешь мне в том, чтобы сравнить?

До меня, окрылённого, не сразу дошло услышанное. Мне хотелось радоваться — и чтобы в ответ была только радость… Но он высвободился из моих рук и отошёл, хмуро отвернувшись и сцепив руки в замок, словно превозмогая что-то.

— И как ты хочешь… сравнить? — я встревожился, внезапно осознав, насколько это его беспокоит.

— В рукопашной… о-о, нет… Если я явлю на себе божественную защиту, о неё можно сломать кости — с любою силой… Нет. Только руки, — он развернулся ко мне, потирая запястья, и в глазах его проблеснула та самая отчаянность, которую я помнил по арене.

А ведь я ни разу даже не задумался ещё, как сможет он, всю жизнь бывший сильнее меня и лишь собственной волею уходивший в слабость, пережить, если окажется, что… Нет, я не должен…

— Арджуна, я не собираюсь поддаваться. И ты не делай этого, я хочу узнать всё, как есть.

— И когда это я поддавался тебе — в опочивальне?

— И об этом я помню… Буду сдержанным, обещаю. Я хочу знать всё — как есть.

Он решительно отбросил с плеч чадар, закрыл глаза — и тело его от пояса до шеи окатилось золотым сиянием. Жёсткий блеск резал глаза, я невольно отвернулся, но тут же заставил себя — смотреть. И, потрясенный, узрел: передо мною не золото, не железо, не… Нечто непостижимое!

Застывшая амрита… Проявленная и непроявленная…

Он приблизился к ложу, откинул наверх полог балдахина и утвердился, устойчиво расставив ноги и вытянув вперёд руки с раскрытыми ладонями и чуть согнутыми пальцами. Я так же протянул руки навстречу ему, наши длани схватились крепко, и взгляды сцепились — будто на тренировочном поле…

И в тот же миг на меня обрушилась скала… В первое мгновение я едва не опрокинулся на спину, но вовремя сумел ответить резким нажимом… и нечто немыслимое, сильнее и больше меня, размерами с медленно поворачивающуюся Вселенную, и такое же неподвластное разуму, сердцу, чему бы то ни было… едва не разрывая кожу мою и мышцы, вырвалось из тела, подобно исполинской волне! Вал прошёл сквозь грудь, плечи, выломился в руки, рванулся на эту золотую скалу, восставшую против меня, — взметнулся… Скала возвышалась несокрушимо… но она могла только стоять, только держаться… уже только…

Когда я вновь поднял глаза на это перекошенное нечеловеческим напряжением лицо в мечущихся отблесках, мне на мгновение стало страшно… Но то, что взрастало, ширилось внутри меня, выплёскиваясь яростным штормом, не желало знать никакой воли и разума. Неистовство накатывало изнутри уже подобно сотрясению планеты… и в какой-то миг ему стало ясно, что играть оно больше не желает… Оно играло?.. А что же ещё? Уже легко, словно рычаг, я сделал шаг, повернувшись так, чтобы противостоящий мне оказался спиною к ложу. И снова взглянул в эти холодно-раскалённые глаза. И усмехнулся сочувственно.

А потом даже не повалил, а чуть ли не аккуратно возложил его поперёк ложа, прижав руки над головой. И только тогда понял, что сделал, когда увидел, что противник мой задыхается, с трудом хватая воздух, пот заливает его глаза, заставляя сильно стискивать веки… О, боги… Я мгновенно выпустил его, отстранился, с немалым удивлением замечая, что сам едва ли даже хоть сколько-то утомился… Он вцепился пальцами в лицо, отбрасывая налипшие волосы, схватил покрывало, на миг уткнувшись в него, — и снова упал на спину, изогнув шею…

— Ты превзошёл меня на десять голов! — подобно восторгу.

И вскинулся, и обхватил меня руками, притягивая к себе. И в этих проклятых глазах… о, благие демоны…

— Это нечестная победа! — прохрипел я, пытаясь вывернуться. — Я поразил тебя не силой. Ты… тебя сокрушило другое…

— Да… да, бхутовы когти, да… Арджуна, только попробуй сейчас оставить меня…

— Но это… это ложь! Ты не узнал правды!.. Едва ли ты вообще сможешь её узнать… если так…

— Господин мой, умоляю тебя, потом…

Я не удержался и рухнул на него, припав лицом к золотой груди, и в этот миг перед самыми моими глазами плотное сияние пошло тонкими горящими шрамами, медленно исчезая…

— Ну, нет! — с каким-то одуряющим азартом я припечатал раскрытую ладонь на его грудь. — Оставь! Уж если мне довелось восторжествовать и над этим… я желаю утвердиться в своём торжестве!

— Что?.. Арджуна?.. ты хочешь… так?..

— Да, и это мой приказ!

— Владыка… — он покорно опускает веки, и снова глаза мои взрезает нечеловеческий блеск. — Но… я ведь ничего не чувствую через…

— О, ты думаешь, я не найду, как до тебя добраться? Амрита ведь окатила тебя не с ног до головы… Амри-ита-а… — я снова провел ладонью по дивному солнечному щиту, не в силах понять, что чувствую от этого странного прикосновения… а потом прижался к нему губами, с изумлением осознав, что пытаюсь попробовать это необычайное творение на вкус… о, боги, что я?.. Что за светлое безумие уносит меня сейчас?

— Арджуна… — он даже усмехнулся. — Если ты думаешь, что отгрызёшь кусок и станешь бессмертным… О, так я сам давно бы стал… но это не возьмёт никакое земное оружие… а Небесных Резаков здесь нет.

— Никаких резаков не будет… и не мечтай.

…я всё ещё не могу осознать, что сейчас под моими руками. Безупречная атласная гладкость, повторяющая очертания тела до мелочей — и на ней словно выбиты контуры чуть вогнутого солнечного диска с широкими, извилистыми, подобно языкам огня, лучами, от которых, казалось, исходит ласкающее тепло. И эта тончайшая тонкость, нежностью своею подобная мягкому шёлку, и есть несокрушимая защита?

— Что… это? Как? Как ты с этим… как ты это… чувствуешь? — и ещё бездна вопросов рвётся из переполненного восторгом сердца.

— Не чувствую, — отвечает он просто, приподнявшись на локтях и глядя на меня с тёплой усмешкой. Похоже, внезапная обжигающая волна поутихла в нём, и теперь он откровенно рисуется, являя мне себя столь необычайно, и даже забавляется моим трепетом. — Это как вторая кожа. Ни тяжести, ни веса, никакого неудобства.

— Это воистину выдерживает даже ваджру?

— Не вздумай испытывать, Арджуна. Сломаешь руку, — предостерегает он спокойно, расслабленно, чуть смущённо улыбаясь из слегка рассеявшего очертания лица сияния. — Ты же сам видел: стрелы отскакивают, как щепки…

— Видел… О боги, я ведь и сам посылал в тебя эти стрелы…

— У тебя есть только одна стрела, Арджуна, которую я допущу к себе…

— Ах, ты ж… адх-харма… Развратник! — строго потрясаю перстом перед этими блестящими глазами, отразившими лучи плавким золотом в самой глубине.

— Твой… — он медленно запрокидывается на локтях, опуская ресницы. Осиянные струящимся светом волосы мерцающим шёлковым водопадом сбегают с края ложа.

Очередное откровение… и столь прекрасной адхармы ещё не зрели мои глаза.

Ласково принуждаю его возлечь на спину, снова коршуном падаю сверху, глажу, целую, стремлюсь понять — и не понимаю… Утыкаюсь взглядом в шею, туда, где шелковистое сияние иссякает и начинается живая кожа — и с изумлением вижу, что никакой чёткой границы нет: это не как одеяние, это воистину словно часть тела, сливается с кожей, будто входит в неё лёгким мерцающим потоком… Не могу не провести пальцем по этой странной грани… сначала пальцем, потом губами, языком… едва не задыхаясь от сокрушающих разум ощущений… Он вздрагивает, дыхание сбивается, краем глаза я вижу его руку, резко сжавшуюся в кулак на смятом покрывале, вывернувшую ткань тугим узлом. Поймав эту дивную волну, настойчиво продолжаю ласкать — именно там, на грани… миров? между божественным и человеческим, между живою плотью и запредельным… не могу отделаться от этих кощунственных мыслей — будто посягнул на что-то сверхвселенское… но такое живое… этот трепет, тугой, словно перетянутый лук… Он кусает губы в попытке сдержать стон — и не может. И нет в этом голосе ничего занебесного — до боли родной, низкий, протяжный, мучительный… Так, может, именно поэтому тебя всегда так сладострастно изводили прикосновения к шее? Именно там, на этом тонком пределе… почему я раньше этого не знал?.. почему не просил открыть?..

И тут мой отуманенный разум коварно вспоминает, что есть и другая граница. Именно коварно, истязающе, до вытягивания жил… дар Камадэва… ибо я уже не могу не понимать: с моим возлюбленным происходит что-то и для него незнакомое, неизъяснимое, но — сокрушительное… И его это даже страшит — оттого и эти тихо яростные попытки сдерживаться, каких я давно уже в нём не знал. Но я не позволю тебе!

Резко перемещаюсь вниз, срываю с него пояс, развязываю узел дхоти и немного опускаю ткань. Хотя так хочется сорвать её полностью… о нет, не всё сразу. Сначала будет грань… предел… эти короткие рваные выдохи, уже не сдерживаемые лихорадочные стоны, эти руки, резко взлетевшие вверх и вцепившиеся в изголовье… а потом уже и всё остальное...

— Арх-х… джуна… какого ракша… са… здесь нет цепей?.. Я же сейчас сломаю эту… бх-хутову… деревяшку… О-о, мой бог… ещё…

— Да, вот так… Думал, я не найду, как до тебя добраться? Всегда найду, даже сквозь тысячу щитов…

***

Не прошло и часа, как Карну снова охватила уже привычная, но столь нестерпимая для меня хмурая отстранённость. Уже погасивший себя, он сидел в глубине ложа, обхватив руками колени, утвердив на них подбородок и неподвижно уставившись в стену. И когда я попытался заглянуть в его туманные глаза, он устало отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть уже знакомую вязкую тоску.

— Злишься? Тебе это всё-таки не нравится, — наконец решился я, осторожно прикасаясь к его плечу.

— Что? — рассеянно, отсутствующе.

— Что я теперь сильнее тебя.

Он медленно склонил голову набок, припав щекою к коленям, и испытующе уставился на меня, пристально разглядывая. А мне так не нравилась эта его закрытая поза… ну, просто ничего не оставил моему взору! Я сомкнул пальцы на его лодыжке — заставить вытянуть ногу. Чтобы снова неприкрыто любоваться её крепкой стройностью, бархатными тенями на золотисто-смуглом бедре… Жаль, что царственным особам непозволительно носить короткие дхоти, как слугам, и эта красота может быть явлена только в опочивальне…

Он накрыл мою руку своею, останавливая ласку.

— Арджуна… — тихим голосом, будто пытается доказать что-то — самому себе. — Я всё ещё не верю… Иной раз, когда вижу тебя, словно выпадаю из жизни — будто это сон. Приходится убеждать себя, что ты — явь. И убеждать крепко. Нет, великая сила твоя не злит меня. Но я солгу, если скажу, что она никак меня не задевает, — он снова закрылся и отвернулся, уставившись в стену. — Это… было моей несбыточной грёзой… Именно это. Я просто вспоминаю её… как было больно… Но ты прав: что проку в воспоминаниях? Мы живём сейчас! — он тряхнул головой и снова попытался улыбнуться, но получилось плохо. С такими глазами — подбитой камнем собаки — и безудержный смех показался бы рыданием.

— Что, родной? Если есть что сказать, говори. Уйти от прошлого можно только так — высказав ему в лицо всё, что о нём думаешь! Ты ведь сам учил меня, помнишь? — «Выскажи все, что тебя гложет, чтобы не мешало тебе потом».

— Ты позволишь мне сказать… эту… адхарму?

— Адхарму? Уж её-то я от тебя выслушаю с наслаждением! — уже я улыбнулся ободряюще. И тут же иглой царапнуло сердце: это ведь может быть… о другом человеке… о… Скрепи сердце, Арджуна. Твоей «лекарской» должности никто не отменял.

— Ты… — выговорил он, поднимая глаза. И мгновенно рассеивая этим перевёрнутым взором все мои сомнения — вот только… — Почти с самого начала я стал грезить о том, чтобы ты был сильнее меня. Намного, как тигр в сравнении с мышью… Всё не мог забыть, как однажды ты заломил меня на тренировочном поле, и какой это был лютый ожог — не представляю даже, как мне тогда хватило выдержки… Но ты не мог так больше, а я… Да, я представлял себе это: ты сокрушаешь меня одною рукою, сворачиваешь, как тряпку, сгибаешь, принуждаешь к покорности против всякой моей воли… и… с таким… делаешь всё, что пожелаешь. Да, ты знаешь меня: я говорю о насилии… жестоком… О Махакали, зачем?..

— Удивил, — усмехнулся я. — Ничего нового я не узнал. Ты всегда такой. Если над тобою надругаются пять ракшасов, ты спросишь: а где шестой?

— Не шути так, Арджуна, я никогда не был с пятью, даже с двоими, — а то ведь могу и возмечтать, — он угрюмо взглянул исподлобья. — Но я видел другое: ты — царь, могущественный владыка и повелитель, блистающий несокрушимой мощью, попираешь мир, а я… я — ничто, я живу взаперти, в самых дальних тайных покоях, роскошных, но с крепкими решётками на окнах и стальной дверью, и мне не выбраться из них. Но я и не хочу выбираться, я — жду… Когда ты, подавляя властью и немыслимой силой, иногда… может быть, раз в пол-луны, снизойдешь до того, чтобы прийти потешиться мною… Легко, без усилий, без всякой ласки и снисхождения, растоптать, использовать — и отшвырнуть, как пса… И я жду, и исхожусь ожиданием, и немыслимым вожделением, и когда ты входишь, я сам падаю тебе в ноги, готовый ползать возле них и осыпать поцелуями… если мой повелитель это позволит. Но ты не позволяешь, ты холоден и равнодушен, тебя забавляет лишь расправа над презренной жертвой… и то редко…

— О, боги… родной, ты и правда помышлял такое?

— Вот видишь… я ещё хуже, чем ты думал. Но когда ты был в Анге, эти больные грёзы ещё не успели взрасти. Они сокрушали меня уже когда я отпустил тебя. О, нет, не думай, что я предавался им часто — и в Хастинапуре, и в военных походах было, чем заняться. Даже более чем! Но бывали дни… ночи… когда я уходил в эти помыслы с головою, бездонно, как в омут, и не мог выбраться… и когда… по слабости своей… давал себе освобождение… вслед за этим приходила лютая боль. От того, что не будет не только этого, но ничего вообще. Что я больше никогда не увижу тебя. И… Даже Дурьодхана, когда узнал, и разгневаться не смог, только сокрушался. Я просил его забыть об этом. Но заставить себя забыть — не…

— Невозможный… Но теперь я здесь, и это не сон, и никуда ты меня не своротишь.

— Теперь точно. С такою силой…

— Значит, она не раздражает тебя, не страшит?

— Нет. Она пробуждает… другое… всё это… Арджуна! — он резко вскинул на меня потемневшие глаза, пробитые знакомой сумасшедшиной. — Ты позволишь мне… испытать это хотя бы один раз? Сейчас ты именно таков, каким я тебя видел! Справишься со мною одной рукой…

— Вот как? Сыграть ещё и в такую игру? Я могу. Я уже много чего сумел сделать с тобою такого, о чём и помыслить не мог до… тебя. Но… ты и правда этого хочешь? В самом деле? Раздавить тебя — бестрепетно? гнушаясь? Как крысу?

— Я уже сказал это. Мне некуда отступать.

— Так, может… не иначе!.. и просить прощения у Драупади — в пыли, лобызая её стопы, ты предложил… именно поэтому?

— Едва ли это нужно, Арджуна. Думаю, сумеем договориться и на словах, надеюсь, у неё хватит благоразумия. Но если это встанет в надобность, если она всем больным существом своим нуждается в том, чтобы унизить своих обидчиков, я паду к её ногам. Паду за всех. Остальным это не нужно вовсе.

— Ты ещё скажи, что изойдёшься у её стоп…

— Может быть, — честно ответил он, даже не опустив глаз. — Но этого никто не увидит. Да и едва ли слишком… да, то, что для других унижение, для меня — только острый трепет, но панчалийка — не моё мурти, не тот бог, которому я поклоняюсь. Я не дрогну перед такой необходимостью. И пусть это избавит других от не нужного их природе.

— О, блаженные демоны… Прекрасный мой, ну что же ты у меня такой мученик?

— Дурваса явил тебе это. Я не мог видеть, но знаю. Можно было от этого ещё больше возненавидеть себя… за то, что так поддался… этому дэву… и его растленной казни… Всю жизнь только этого в тайне и жажду: стать бессловесным рабом, полным ничтожеством, запертым под кованые замки, и ждать — когда явятся предать меня поруганию, и умирать от похоти и блаженства… Это он, от него… Но я устал ненавидеть себя. Я полжизни провоевал со своими желаниями — разве они от этого ослабели? Напротив… прорастали болью, требуя другой боли, чтобы её погасить… Я не собираюсь так бороться с ним. Не собою. Довольно того, что он не получил своё. Пусть ненавидит, если не может смириться. Это всё, Арджуна, увы, досталось тебе… и ты сам не отказался, когда мог.

— И сейчас не откажусь. Хочешь изведать свои пределы? Или мои? У меня их нет, душа моя. Я много раз убивал тебя — того, что было, мало кто выдержит из живых. Только ты, бешеный. Хочешь ещё больше? Просто знай: ты можешь пожалеть потом, а вот я — нет. Во мне воистину есть эта бестрепетная холодная жестокость, которую ты себе грезил. Она часто пробуждается именно в такие часы.

— Я знаю…

— И когда ты хочешь это осуществить? Может быть, это нужно как-то обставить? Ты ведь любишь, чтобы ярко… чтобы полыхали небеса и рушились миры…

— Зачем? Сейчас ведь не нужны ни цепи, ни верёвки… тебе достанет владычества и без них. Мне следует искупить свою вину перед тобой. Ведь то ужасное, чему ты подвергся, произошло из-за меня.

О да, даже если ни в чём не виноват, это нужно измыслить. Но, сказать-по честному, — виноват. И не слабо.

— Всё, что происходит со мною, — из-за тебя. Гора железная! Полторы луны знать, как умираю я от тоски по тебе, иссыхаю, гибну в муках — и не прийти, не утешить… Зверь! Дурваса младенец рядом с тобой, зверюга! 

— Нет мне прощения! Так зачем ждать?

— Значит, сейчас? — знакомая испепеляющая холодность деловито оскалилась во мне, изгибая голос жёстким бичом. — Тогда вставай.

— Что? Зачем?

— Встань. Спиной ко мне. Только попробуй ослушаться, тварь. Распалю и брошу.

По дёрнувшемуся взгляду я понял, что это для него была серьёзная угроза. Недоумевая, он поднялся с ложа, прихватив шёлковое полотнище дхоти и попытавшись обернуться, но я вырвал ткань из его рук и отшвырнул. Даже исполнив приказ, он не мог скрыть непонимания, беспокойно поглядывая из-за плеча.

— Не смотри, — процедил я. — Исчезни, ничтожество.

Взял его руки и свёл за спиною, крепко сжав запястья одной своею, вновь не без ликующего трепета внимая, как тяжёлая, величественная мощь исходит из моей словно раздвинувшейся груди, пронизывается сквозь плечо, локоть, собирается в ладони крепким узлом… и мне не нужно даже сжимать — достаточно просто сомкнуть пальцы, остальное довершит то, что уже не было мною… или было? Это ведь и есть я, моё, теперь во мне полностью, до предела, и напрасно я отделяю эту дивную силу от своей сути… Ибо она — великолепна!

Мгновенно напряглись мышцы на его плечах, исступив тугими сплетениями. Рванулся слегка — но скорее для подтверждения себе самому, а после замер, прохваченный жгучей волною, медленно откидывая голову — словно в трансе…  
— Нравится? — змеёю изгибается мой голос. — Нравится быть беспомощным? Чужая власть… упивает?

— Да… — с пронизывающей хрипотцой.

Как всегда, честно — до дрожи… Я крепче стиснул руку на сведённых запястьях, другою подцепил тонкий локон, накрутил на палец, неспешно любуясь его блеском в лампадном трепете.

— Сопротивляйся.

— Зачем? — голос удивленно дрогнул.

— Иначе это будет твоё желание, твоя воля. Ты искал чужой. Противься!

— Тебе, мой царь?..

— Здесь нет Арджуны, привычного тебе сердобольца, послушно играющего в игры для твоего удовольствия. До него здесь нет дела. Ты в Мадре, тебя одолели и готовят к адской публичной казни. Медленной и постыдной. А то в Панчале… Друпада прославился тем, что истязал даже святых мудрецов. Попадешься ему в руки — он и тебя за свою дорогую доченьку сравняет с куском мяса, исклёванном коршунами…

— Им не… одолеть… — голос срывается в истомный хрип. Он уже почти не может говорить, медленно лишаясь осознания мира вокруг. И когда он «уходит» так, удерживать его — преступление…

А я преступник сейчас. 

— Как знать, как знать… Карма слышит наши помыслы, а твои… так горячи… Притянешь, ох, притянешь… — захватываю в кулак все волосы, и сейчас это куда удобнее, чем прежде, дёргаю на себя, шепчу над самым ухом, больно вгрызаясь в кость челюсти. — Догрезишься, страстотерпец… все пытки и казни будут твои. Что, и с врагами будешь подобострастно упиваться похотью, теряя лицо, позоря Ангу, Хастинапур и весь кшатрийский род?

— Арджуна… мой… царь… раджан…

Он всё еще думает, что я играю. В прежние игры.

Но настало время для иного урока.

— Да ты ведь не кшатрий. Низшее существо без чести… Гнусная третьеполая потаскуха, всегда готовая девка с… Надень жёлтое сари и раскрась своё лицо — так и ходи, чтобы не вводить людей в заблуждение, кто ты есть! Такому самое место в ногах у любого мерзавца… Возмутись! Противься!

— За… чем… — голоса уже нет, только жаркое дыхание. — Я не хо…

— Кто спрашивает, чего ты хочешь, пёс!

Грубым рывком я свалил его на колени, низко согнул и впечатал лицом в пол. Прижав коленом шею почти до удушья и крепко выломив руки. Вспенившейся внутри меня холодно-обжигающей злости почти радостно видеть это обнажённое тело в таком нестерпимо унизительном положении — ведь никогда прежде… И, похоже, и до него дошло…

— Ах, ты ж… грязный хиджра! Пишачьи чресла! Мул паршивый! — голос его взорвался яростью, всё тело извернулось в надсадном порыве сбросить живые оковы.

— Так-то лучше… Говорил, не дрогнешь, если понадобится лизать пыль у чьих-то стоп? Учись.

— Разрази тебя… ты… мерзкое…

Я уже и не вслушивался в это роскошное дивнословие, которым он, известно, владел не хуже, чем своим луком. Мне не нужно было даже лишнего упорства, чтобы одной рукою удерживать его, в бессильном неистовстве выплёвывающего очередное «гнусный евнух»… а другой…

О да, именно «евнухом» я и был в те минуты, когда неспешно, обстоятельно, со значительностью жреца, совершающего ритуал, обретал своё наслаждение. И мог даже не прикладывать усилий, просто получать… и можно даже запрокинуть голову в сладострастном упоении, закрыть глаза… ничего не изменится, даже если я исчезну из разума и мира… не нужно никаких цепей, довольно только рук, почти даже расслабленных… о-о, небеса-а…

Охрипнув от брани, он затих. Надолго умолкнув, но не в силах сдержать тяжёлой дрожи и яростного кошачьего шипа, срывающегося в сдавленный жаркий плач. И я понял, что угодил ему.

И угодил ещё пуще, когда, закончив дело, бестрепетно отшвырнул послужившего мне, как презренную собаку, припечатав ступнёй по лицу. Так ты хотел — получи. Захочешь снова — я и вовсе не стану спрашивать, что там тебе нужно. Поделом!.. Валяться в ногах за всех и сразу тоже нужно уметь, и не так проста эта наука, как думал, вселенская ты наша жертва.

Уже не глядя на сломленно замершее нагое тело, я спокойно поднялся и отправился на ложе, где довольно устроился на подушках, уютно укутался покрывалом и блаженно закрыл глаза, утягиваясь в полусонный водоворот. И мне безразлично, хоть ты до утра там…

Расслабленное довольство не выпускало меня долго, но заснуть так и не удалось. Короткие спазмы беспокойства настойчиво никли к размякшему мозгу, сворачивая сонные видения рваными жгутами… и в конце концов я, смаргивая сонный морок, привскочил на ложе, покрывало сползло с края…

Нет, как ни жарки наши края, а простираться на полу до утра не на пользу никому. Особенно если вспомнить, каким пронизывающим становится воздух перед рассветом, и как стынут от него все предметы, даже те, что сработаны из дерева, прогретого дневным зноем. А здесь — мраморные плиты, хоть и покрытые коврами, но такими тонкими, вышитыми прохладным шёлком…

Он лежал на боку, согнувшись, руки бессильно пали крестом, побелевшие пальцы разжались. На бледных запястьях синели вены. Беспорядочные волосы веером рассыпались по полу вокруг головы. И мне на какой-то миг так захотелось наступить на них, и на эти простёртые руки — если он лишь притворяется беспамятным, ему это придётся по вкусу…

Но он не притворялся. Когда я сел рядом и положил его голову себе на колени, увидел, что это не сон. Воистину беспамятство, и глубокое. И на этом осунувшемся и потускневшем, как старый хрусталь, лице нет ни единого знака блаженства. Словно уже застыл под тонкою кромкой серого льда…

О боги, что я наделал?..

Откровенно испугавшись, я встряхнул его, осторожно похлопал по щекам. Глаза медленно открылись, рука тяжело взмахнула, будто отгоняя видение, слабо толкнула меня… снова… Не говоря ни слова, лишь с глухим грудным хрипом, он приподнял голову — только для того, чтобы съехать с моих колен, снова бессильно рухнуть на пол и… обнять мои стопы, уткнувшись в них лбом. Молча.

И разгладились сведённые черты, и блаженно-сонная полуулыбка коснулась уст… Словно ноги мои были подушкой, на которой так сладко провалиться в тёплые облака…

Но я уже знал, что делать. Как бы там ни было, в каком бы престранном настроении ты ни пребывал, бесценный мой, а почивать ты будешь в нагретых моим телом мягких перинах и благоухающих подушках, набитых лепестками роз.

Я без труда поднял его на руки, как мечтал когда-то, и отнёс на ложе, удобно устроив в своих объятиях и в мягком бахромчатом покрывале. Несколько мгновений не было ни движения, а потом он снова попытался отмахнуться… резко открыл глаза, уставился на меня почти зло… и тонкие эти губы скривила знакомая саркастическая ухмылка.

— Ох, Арджуна, ты снова испугался за меня… Не сумел презреть… Не можешь ты быть истинным властелином, ох, не можешь!

— И не собираюсь, — ничуть не менее зло ответил я. — Таким… Ты знаешь, я могу быть жесток, могу изничтожить тебя, если ты так того алчешь. Но никогда я не стану тобою гнушаться. Не лепи из меня низкую тварь. Не смей!

Он дёрнулся, будто от удара, невольно делая рывок из моих объятий… Но теперь кольцо моих рук было веским и неподвижным, словно из камня. И таким же невозмутимым. Оставив попытки сдвинуть гору, он лишь поднял лицо и заглянул мне в глаза снизу вверх. Я только сейчас заметил на его скуле ссадину… о, боги, это я так сильно приложил его о пол… И этот сиплый шёпот, будто боль раздирает горло… нет, не впервые, но так сильно прежде он голоса не срывал… Только сейчас я осознал: даже при всём своём калёном железе — насколько же любимый мой хрупок и уязвим…

— Свет мой, прости меня, я уже вижу, что сделал что-то не так… Не стоит больше испытывать пределы…

— Всё так… Всё, что ты есть — моё спасение. Защита. От меня самого. От всех казней мира, которые я мог бы притянуть к себе своими проклятыми желаниями. Но этому не бывать. Дар Камадэва? Коварный дар… но я благодарен ему за это. Хороший урок. И я крепко выучил его, Арджуна. И теперь знаю точно: ни ядав, ни панчалийка, ни цари, ни боги, никто… никто и никогда не узнает меня таким. Мне незачем. У меня есть всё.

Несколько мгновений стояла тёмная тишина. Лампады почти иссякли, а возжечь их снова я не додумался. Он прикрыл глаза, чуть подрагивая веками от моего прикосновения к ссадине, и мне хотелось продлить это тягучее касание, снова пронизывающее его тонкой лучистой болью…

— Но есть кое-что, Арджуна, что ты давно уже делаешь не так. Жестокосердный, душа твоя безжалостно холодна.

Что? От изумления я даже невольно разомкнул каменное кольцо.

— Да, есть кое-что! Твоя честность и самоотверженность — хуже пытки. Ты непримиримо отказываешься принять от меня хоть что-то, тебе не нужны от меня ни содействия, ни дары, ни ласки на ложе, ничего… ты не даёшь мне никакой устойчивости, ни крупицы! — никакой возможности почувствовать, что я хоть как-то тебя… привязал… Ты сияешь своим бескорыстием, купаешься в своей гордой неподкупности, а я… я чувствую себя… о-ох, де-емоны… нет, скажу! Я чувствую себя словно женщина, которую не хотят брать в жёны, хоть прижили с нею уже полдюжины детей…

Отчаянно, по-звериному ощерившись, он отвернулся резко. Я видел лицо его вполоборота, эти чёткие, точёные, хищные линии…

«…карма услышит твои мольбы: будет эта дэви твоей женой. Единственной — на всю жизнь»

Нет, вглядываясь в эти черты, я никогда, даже самым беспощадным воображением своим, не смог бы представить его дэви. Мужественный… даже слишком… даже при всём природном изяществе, подобно стройному барсу, куда больше походит на весомого, могучего тигра… Кроме этого странного, сокрушительного желания — слабеть рядом со мной. И не только телом. И сведённое железом сердце отпускать — только со мною. А теперь вот ещё… устойчивости?.. привязать, опутать, посадить в золотую клетку?..

— Арджуна, дай мне это. Хоть что-то… Хоть какую-то уверенность… Чтобы я мог спокойно провожать тебя в странствия, к твоим жёнам, к твоим собственным постижениям и свершениям… Просто знать: ты есть, будет встреча, будет всегда… её можно ждать, без отчаяния, без сокрушения… Я не хочу, чтобы это сидело внутри клинком. Просто отпустить. Потому меня и заносит за пределы… ибо это единственное, что ты приемлешь, дивнодушный змей!

— Да как же… — усмехнулся я, вновь свивая своё наговское кольцо вокруг его рук и стана. — Ты всегда такой.

— Ибо так и было всегда. В Анге не прошло и двух лун, как я привязался к тебе, словно пёс, и начал скулить в сердце своём. Но тогда у меня было довольно силы, чтобы сокрушать это!.. — и внезапно надорванный голос вновь обретает жёсткость стали. — Её и сейчас довольно, Арджуна. Я долго терпел эту твою кристальную неподкупность, приказывал себе не трогать её, уж если она тебе так дорога. Но сейчас… слишком много всего впереди. Я не могу допустить в своё сердце тревог и смятения. Дай мне спокойно дышать, Арджуна. Дай привязать тебя — и отпустить. Эта видимость… она нужна мне. И сам ты, как таковой, как великий воин, умный и одарённый человек, заслуживаешь не просто даров — сокровищ! царств, деяний, свершений! Почему ты не хочешь этого понять? Лесное нищенство истребило в тебе принца и воина? А ведь ты был и военачальником! Именно ты был высшим сенапати Индрапрастхи, да и братья твои признавали тебя своим военным вождём!

— Я понял тебя, родной, — вздохнув, ответил я. — Это ты в деяниях своих не хочешь быть обременённым мною. Чтобы я таскался за тобою в обозе и беспокоил своими терзаниями, — это будет тяготить тебя. Да, так будет лучше: расходиться и встречаться снова, радуясь этим встречам… знать, что никто никого не бросит… И уж если на меня всё равно так рвутся надеть корону… я приму её, когда закончится изгнание. И это будет правильно: пусть даст её мне не Дурьодхана, не Кунтирадж и моя мать, не Баларама, не Дурваса, не даже боги. Ты. Ты один только и можешь это сделать, воистину, — остальные способны лишь трусливо шептаться. А достоин ли я… Но если ты так веришь в меня, я готов дать обет, что приложу все силы, чтобы не разочаровать тебя — и тех, кто придёт под мою руку.

— Арджуна, ты не только силён. Не только одарён богами, якшами, самой природой… Ты обладаешь куда большим — сердцем. Правителю должно быть не только твёрдым, но и милосердным. Ты умеешь видеть, слышать и понимать… ты сумеешь учитывать все нужды, все стремления…

— Может быть. Но я никогда не был ювраджем, меня никогда не прочили в цари. Не учили этому… во мне видели только руку с оружием, ничего больше. И мои братья, и Дроначарья, и Владыка Бхишма, и… другие… Я не владею должными знаниями…

— Я тоже не владел. Я просто принял корону, когда её мне дали. И так же просто явил себя в Анге, сказав, что теперь будет так. И постигал всё не из свитков — просто на деле. И ведь я тогда был никем, выскочкой-ставленником, презренным шудрой… Но приняли меня очень быстро. Сначала — как воина и сенапати. Тогда мне довелось отразить набег нишадов на окраины Ангапрадеша… поддержать пострадавшие семьи… да что вспоминать? И тебе, думаю, начать нужно с того же: защиты и поддержки нуждающихся. А знания придут сами.

— Да будет так. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я обременял тебя в новом походе, я могу… — от мысли, что снова нужно будет уйти, и — неизвестно куда, в одинокую бесцельность, вновь коротко сжалось сердце… «Соберись, Арджуна!». — О! Я могу отправиться в Кунтибходж! Уж если его махарадж… Думаю, там найдётся, кому обучить меня науке правления царством!

— Здравая мысль! Что и доказывает, что ты… Сейчас тебе едва ли нужна защита, ты слишком силён, но общественное мнение… эта его родня… Я дам тебе верительную грамоту и мой перстень, дабы все там знали, что лучше быть твоим другом, чем врагом.

— Но эта луна — завершится. Эти двадцать дней я буду здесь. С тобой.

— Завтра я не буду свободен. Необходимо…

Мои наговские кольца из твердоскальных превратилась в уютные.

— Завтра, душа моя.

Какое-то время он молчал, склонившись головою к моему плечу. И я уже начал смеживать веки, упокоенный его покоем…

— Арджуна… Дурваса сказал, у меня нет сердца. А что же тогда… болит?

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать, родной? — я снова не мог не вскинуться. — Ты… тебе нужен лекарь? Я навредил тебе?

— О, нет… я сказал не то. Ты показал мне, что сердце моё не омертвело. Оно живёт. А даже если болит иногда… ты знаешь, что для меня боль… Я люблю тебя. Мне уже не уйти от этого, — он коротко вздохнул, и, улыбнувшись уголком рта, добавил: — А ты — терпи. За ракшаса тебе отвечать.

Я тоже улыбнулся… чему-то своему. Такому тёплому и глупому…

— А хочешь, прекрасный… я подкуплю слепоглухонемого пандита… и он проведёт брачный обряд?

— Чей?

— Станешь моей женой, чтоб тебе вовек было спокойно.

— Н-да… Ты назвал меня третьим полом… Обо мне и прежде говорили так. Издалека, где я не дотянусь до них — свернуть шею. А ведь хиджры вступают в браки между собою. Открыто. Ты и себя причисляешь к ним? Тебе пойдёт жёлтое сари… и пляски с задранным подолом… и визгливые песенки… и шлоки-прибаутки ниже пояса… А вот я разве что смогу держать подле тебя горшок для подаяний да браниться с городской стражей… О, горе! не оделили меня боги ни одним талантом, коими зарабатывают на жизнь эти блаженные и свободные… Скверный из меня выйдет хиджра, сразу выгонят. Придётся оставаться мужчиной, какой уж ни есть.

— Да будет тебе зубоскалить… А то не знаешь, зачем я говорю такое… А то я не угодил тебе, зверюга…

— Хм… женой… Седьмой? И старшая Драупади??? Я уже сплю… совсем сплю…

***

Наутро в покоях я Ангараджа не застал. А когда вошёл в другой зал, увидел его сидящим за малым столом. Тонкий вышитый чадар цвета закатного неба, наброшенный накрест, серебрящиеся волосы, свёрнутые в небрежную косу, лежат на правом плече. Он что-то раздумчиво писал тростниковой палочкой, порою чуть откидываясь — словно прислушиваясь. Очередное важное послание?

Я вопросил глазами, могу ли подойти, нет ли тут каких секретов от меня, — он кивнул, — и я оказался у него за спиной. Впрочем, меня интересовал не свиток — мне хотелось лишь любоваться этими изящными смуглыми руками с ногтями цвета лепестка увядшего шафрана, наблюдать за их движениями… И с удивлением узрел я, что начертание его даже больше чем оставляет желать лучшего. Вместо чётко нанизанных, как бусины на нить, округлых знаков, глазам моим предстали какие-то обломки расколотого гравия, щетинящиеся во все стороны острыми углами…

— Что, — он поднял голову, — пишу как коршун лапой? Зато всяк в Бхарате знает, что это моя рука, и подделать её непросто, — короткий смешок. — Не удивляйся — лет до двадцати я не умел писать. Да и читать тоже. Шудрам не полагается такая наука. Только когда выдал себя за брахмана, спохватился: брахманы-то все грамотеи с младых ногтей. Первые годы у Бхагавана Парашурамы всё боялся: а ну, как он узнает и тем раскроет обман… Но когда он узнал, случайно, уже год на пятый, то лишь покачал головой — и сам научил меня всему. Хотя мне это далось не сразу, но гуру-дэв был терпелив. Вот ещё одна причина, Арджуна, почему я не желаю, чтобы о нём отзывались дурно.

А Бхагаван Парашурама был вовсе не слеп — напротив, весьма дальновиден. И всё-то он прекрасно знал с самого начала…

— Так у царей обычно целый сонм писцов, — заметил я.

— В Анге и у меня были. Но за время военных походов я убедился, что лучше своя рука и поменьше лишних глаз. Но бывает и кое-что получше! — он улыбнулся довольно, обернувшись и взглянув на меня. — Это и раньше пробивалось, но сегодня я осознал это вполне… удивительно! Помнишь, я говорил тебе о предводителе андхаков, махаратхи Критавармане? Вот уж не знаю, асура он или кто… но он чувствует меня! А я — его! Со мной никогда такого не было, чтобы взаимно, но это же великолепно! Сегодня мы уже договорились, что через три четверти луны идём на соединение — и вместе двинемся на Мадру! И нечего беспокоиться, что кто-то узнает об этом, — такое «послание» никому не перехватить. А там и побеседуем о его заботах, чем я могу содействовать ему. Хорошо иметь такого союзника — настойчивого, решительного, умного. В переписке это заняло бы куда больше времени.

— И ты не опасаешься, что здесь какой-то подвох? Он ведь под рукою ядавов, да и сам, если вспомнить, ядав — хоть и по очень дальней линии от царственного рода.

— Вот, наверняка, именно по этой причине. Он ещё молод — примерно, как был я, когда явился на арену Хастинапура, а в такие лета само собою соперничаешь с кем-то, — этого требует сама кровь. Он повторяет мой путь. Он из дальней ветви, царской крови разве капля, а среди младших принцев Яду воссиял могучий Ююдхана. И поди ж ты, им вознадобилось мериться силой! Вот только у принца одна лишь сила да блистательная спесь, раздувшаяся от чрезмерных восхвалений… прямо как у тебя когда-то… — каверзная усмешка. — А у Критавармана — ещё и острый ум, благодаря которому он и стал командиром немалого войска, его признал военным вождём целый народ! Как когда-то… хм… И это мне весьма нравится. Он будет отличным союзником, и уж если позволил мне узнать о нём такие тонкости, едва ли станет лицемерить и в другом.

— И ты ничуть не опасаешься ядавов? Если они узнают о ваших… проделках…

— Я жалею об одном: что ни я, ни Дурьодхана не опасались ядавов много раньше. Ядавов и панчалов. Он хотел союза с ними, породниться с обеими династиями… я поддерживал его… И мы сами не заметили, как весь род Куру стал жертвами гнусного заговора. Всё началось ещё до сваямвары Драупади, её отец и Кришна заранее спланировали всё: науськали наивную девицу оскорбить и унизить нас, породить вражду… Затем отдали её замуж за пятерых, чтобы она всегда была мишенью для обвинений и насмешек, от которых вы должны её защищать — и этим снова и снова вызывать раздражение к себе. И сама дивноязыка, и иной раз мне кажется, что дивно глупа… Или ты не понял ещё, Арджуна, что именно эти двое хотели — и ныне хотят! — чтобы род Куру уничтожил сам себя во взаимной ненависти, а ядавы и панчалы пожали плоды? Растащили Хастинапур по кускам… Оба пожертвовали своими принцессами, чтобы разжечь противостояние. Разве ты не хотел бы их обойти, раскрыть заговор и остановить вражду?

— Обе эти принцессы — мои жёны…

— Говорю же, мы все тогда были слепы и шли у них на поводу, как дети. Даже хитроумный царь Гандхара не раскусил… куда уж тебе!.. Да, теперь Панчали и Ядави — твои жёны, и в том и в другом царстве у тебя сыновья… И обеих ты отбил у Дурьодханы… точнее, это сделали за тебя, чтобы ожесточить его. И что прикажешь думать? Если ювраджу уже дела нет до этого, у него прекрасная семья и уйма забот, то твоего родства не отменишь! Тебя в любой момент могут поставить перед выбором — за кого сражаться, за какую из «семей». Тебя слишком привязали там, опутали… Если всё же придёт война: уже не между сыновьями Дхритараштры и Панду, но между Хастинапуром и подлыми заговорщиками, — чью сторону ты примешь? Если их… то все мои старания напрасны. Если нашу, общую — то как ты сможешь сражаться против своих сыновей? — а ведь их наверняка выставят супротив, дабы подкосить тебя. Эти двое привыкли жертвовать другими с хладностью змей…

— Мои сыновья — ещё дети. Шрутакирти нет двенадцати, а Абхиманью и вовсе… Они не будут сражаться.

— Ты не знаешь этих мерзавцев!

— А ты, мне кажется, преувеличиваешь. Как всегда… Твои соображения всегда шире океана, а на деле нужна лишь небольшая река.

— Вот именно: река. Совсем небольшая. Драупади.

— Что?

— Она сейчас снова в Панчале — и разум её под их влиянием. Ненависть, месть… Она жаждет не простить, отвергнуть, снова распалить… и в этом её родня куда как поддержит. Им не на руку воссоединение рода Куру. И через неё… Её необходимо избавить от этого влияния! Просветить, донести… А уже она сможет донести и до своих сыновей, что им незачем вставать против своих родных. Хоть их избавить от противостояния с собственными отцами и дядьями! Прости, но с твоим сыном-ядавом я не знаю, как поступить. Но здесь!..

— Что здесь? Что ты себе думаешь? Как можно избавить мою панчалийскую родню…

— Нужно похитить Драупади!

— Что-о???

— Похитить. Забрать её оттуда. И, уже освобождённую от их вкрадчивых речей, вразумить. Рассказать ей всё о заговоре, о том, какой жалкой фишкой она была в этой подлой игре… Если она сама не возмутиться тому, как низко её использовали, значит, я плохо знаю её нрав.

— Да ты и вовсе его не знаешь… Даже думать не смей!

— Арджуна, можешь быть спокоен: я не причиню ей никакого вреда. Я даже подходить к ней не стану ближе, чем на двадцать шагов… только говорить. И я заставлю её слушать меня, уж будь уверен! — как бы она меня ни ненавидела, но резоны я найду.

— Не сомневаюсь… Но ты не посмеешь!

— Верно. Это сделаешь ты. К моему возвращению из Мадры. Да хоть сюда привези, в этот дворец, здесь привычная для неё роскошь. Может быть, к тому времени ты и сам сумеешь её убедить, и мои доводы не потребуются.  
Нет, он сошёл с ума… Не то Сурья, не то Дурваса — кто-то всё-таки проломил этот разум до нестерпимых пределов… Или… это дело моих проклятых рук, коварного дара якшей?..

— Так, может, и Субхадру надо похитить? — не вытерпел я.

— Едва ли это резонно. Эта женщина — пустышка, никогда не была императрицей… и не будет. А новой Индрапрастхе нужна будет рани. Уж не собираешься ли ты для этого брать новую жену? Надменная панчалийка не стерпит такого!

— Так вам… нужна… п… правильная… царица в этом опутанном требованиями царстве?

— Само собою, только правильная. Своя. Или берёшь другую — и ссоришься со своей старшей женой и всей её родней — опять вражда! — или доводишь именно её до нужного…

— Да для тебя люди… и кто после этого Кришна???

— Я хочу обойти Кришну. И Друпаду. И думаю сейчас, заметь, не о себе. И не о Дурьодхане. Арджуна, пойми ты, наконец: решается твоя судьба!

— Я уже говорил тебе, какой судьбы желаю: быть с тобой! Без корон и без цариц! Сам-то уже два десятка лет без рани… И не говори, что ставленник, — разве я буду не таким же?

— О, демоны… — он закатил глаза. — Да что говорить? Драупади нужно похитить, и если ты будешь и дальше терзаться, я сделаю это сам!

— Даже думать не смей! — я резко обошёл стол и оказался перед ним, сжав кулаки.

— Да уж, не всегда Арджуне стоит открывать все замыслы… Буду знать.

— Нет! Ни за что! Ты не посмеешь опорочить её репутацию!

— Вот как? А они не порочат в ней всё, что только можно? Не они ли сделали её… развратницей? И вредительницей? Если не избавить её от этого… она погибла!

— А ты не думал, какой гнев вызовешь на себя за такое? Думаешь, все так прямо и смолчат? Да тебя… нас обоих…

— Не думал, что таков ты трус, Арджуна! Ладно уж, не твоё это дело! Я сам.

— Не. Смей. — припечатал я кулаком по столу. Письменный сосуд соскользнул на пол, разведённая сажа пролилась мне под ноги.

— Арджуна, ступай уже. Ты мешаешь мне! Ещё столько дел…

— Забудь! Скажи мне, что отказываешься от этого безумия! Скажи сейчас!

— Убирайся, иначе… — он вскочил, почти в ярости.

И снова меня словно повело что-то изнутри, шире и больше меня… Уже без слов, с одной лишь холодной решительностью одним броском я опрокинул его на пол посреди разлившейся сажи — и прижал всем телом, особенно крепко — руки.

— Не посмеешь. Даже думать забудь.

С глухим рычанием он рванулся, словно зверь из капкана, снова попытался нанести удар головой… Но я отвернул лицо, а скалы моих рук были несокрушимы.

— Не посмеешь… Скажи сейчас!

Грудь его вздымалась от ярости, частое дыхание опалило мою шею… Я ещё крепче стиснул запястья, прижатые к полу, и в этот миг голова его сильно откинулась, потемнели глаза, со скрежетом сцепились зубы, подавляя стон…

— Арджуна, нет… Отпусти меня!

Проклятье… я ведь не хотел ничего такого…

Он перекатился набок и замер, сжавшись. Всё ещё коротко, рвано дыша. Чернильное пятно на спине скалилось разверстой пастью чёрного медведя.

И я не знал, что делать… Будь проклято… да что же это такое?.. Что за бхутов дар?..

— Искушение, Арджуна… великое искушение… — заговорил он, приподнявшись на локте. Глаза, ещё не остывшие от внезапного падения, смолисто блеснули. — Не ведаю, кто дал это тебе, но ты добьёшься… О да, давай я прямо сегодня отрину всё, объявлю о роспуске армии или пусть генералом будет другой, а сам заточусь в этом дворце или другом, в самых дальних покоях, и буду жить лишь ожиданием воли моего повелителя. Я хочу этого, только этого хочу, о, если бы кто знал, как же я устал от всей этой человеческой мерзости!.. И так на всю жизнь. Вот только она не будет долгой. Если я перестану сражаться, припадок убьет меня за два-три раза. Нет, я не боюсь смерти, не боюсь погибнуть в битве, ни даже от происков всех этих… я боюсь только такой смерти! Что сердце разорвётся от ужаса или хватит удар, а то и сам зарежу себя раньше… Но ведь мудрейшие из мудрых считают, что я здоров, не так ли? Да будет так! Хочешь получить безвольное ничтожество, Арджуна, — получай! Хоть сразу! Мне уже объявить о расформировании?

Он снова резко свернулся клубком на боку, головою к моим ногам, и замер, заломив руки.

А мне в этот миг вдруг показалось… да всё то же…

— Зачем играешь, родной? А то я не знаю тебя, сутрадхара! Хочешь усыпить мою бдительность? Отвести глаза, увильнуть, вывернуться — чтобы всё-таки взяться за свои коварные замыслы?

— Вот как… — медленно выговорил он, даже не повернувшись. — Ты уже думаешь, что я веду себя как… слабые… Это им привычно усыплять бдительность, вилять и изворачиваться… Никогда таким не был, не смей даже думать так!

— А что же это тогда? А то я не вижу…

— Искушение, Арджуна. Ты поддаёшься искушению, и оно не доведёт тебя до добра. Да что там со мною… я-то отбезумствую и успокоюсь, и от меня тебе не будет вреда. Но если ты вот так же, возомнив себя всемогущим да исполнившись спеси, позабудешь о благоразумии, и поддашься этому с другими… начнёшь швыряться своею силой, давить и подчинять одною рукою других… ох, ждут тебя беды! Вызовешь раздражение, страх, зависть — так на тебя найдётся иная сила… или низость, — другие на это очень даже способны: удар кинжалом в ночи, яд в твоём кубке… Я предостерегаю тебя. Надеюсь, ты меня услышишь.

— Я понял тебя, родной. Это так ты пытаешься мне сказать, как тебе несносно, что я теперь сильнее. Я клянусь тебе, что больше ни…

— Вот снова… Подозреваешь меня в увёртках… Нет, их не будет! Я говорю тебе прямо: борись с искушением! Ты должен владеть собою — это долг любого воина. И… мой… я должен быть сдержаннее… А что до моих замыслов… если я откажусь от них, ещё решишь чего доброго, что теперь тебе раз плюнуть навязать мне… да бхут с ним! Хочешь, чтобы твоя злобная жена оставалась во власти своего отца и его клеврета — пусть будет так. Я не трону её. И без неё хватает забот. Но если вся эта ветвь пронизается такой ненавистью к нам, что не поможет и прощение… Это тебе воевать против твоих сыновей, ты решил. Или… предашь?..

— Тебя? Никогда. Я буду говорить с Драупади, и с братьями, и с нашими сыновьями. Нам всё равно предстоит принимать решение об Индрапрастхе и прочем… Но насилия быть не должно. И не должно быть гнева на тебя за него, ведь это вызовет ещё большую жажду мести. Как ты не подумал об этом?

— Почему же не подумал? Но кто я? Чужой. Пусть на меня бросается хоть вся Бхарата… Если это может помочь династии Куру…

— Ох, ты ж мученик… А ты не подумал, что твоё имя по-прежнему слито с именем твоего бесценного друга, и именно ему могут приписать это похищение? И снова он станет чудовищным демоном, и именно его возжаждут уничтожить «по праву»?

Он долго не отвечал, задумавшись очень крепко.

— Ты думаешь о Дурьодхане? — спросил внезапно.

— Теперь уже я не могу о нём не думать. Отдать мне Индрапрастху должен он — и он согласился на это. Без ненависти.

«А ещё он простил всё это…»

— Арджуна, опять ты прав, ракшас тебя грызи… Даже тень не должна коснуться ювраджа — из-за меня. Видно, мне лучше воевать, чем заниматься политикой… Довольно. Иду на Мадру. Там будет жарко. С остальным возитесь сами.  
Он приподнялся, откинул с лица волосы и попытался встать. Но я остановил его, мягко взяв за плечи.

— Через три четверти луны, прекрасный. Раньше — не отпущу.

— И как же это, позволь спросить, ты меня остановишь?

— А хоть и вот так…

Я снова, на этот раз очень осторожно, сжал его запястья и придавил их к полу. Медленно, очень медленно наваливаясь поверх, пока он снова не оказался распластанным на спине, и дрогнули вены на чувственной шее под моими губами, и в потемневших глазах его разжалась тугая спираль Вселенной…

— Арджуна… ты опять поддаёшься искушению…

— Я искушаю — тебя…

***

Поутру я долго не хотел размеживать глаза, всею кровью переливая отголоски безумной ночи… Ещё более безумной, чем все предыдущие. Все до одной. Будто только сейчас было — самое настоящее… Я не хотел выбираться из воспоминаний, тёплых, как свежая кровь, иглоострых, шелковистых… о том, как любимый мой цеплялся за меня, словно тонущий за единственную опору, как он сам исступлённо осыпал поцелуями моё лицо, шею, грудь, и особенно руки — от пальцев до самых плеч, приникал ко мне, словно лиана к стволу, и как мне пришлось усмирять его, чтобы наконец смог заснуть… Это дар Камадэва? Или новая сила? Или… Никогда не выходить, никогда… из этого сплетения рук, ног, тугих могучих мышц, обжигающих шёлковых уст, хрустальных слёз… Мне хотелось сцепиться с ним даже ресницами, не отпускать вовеки…

Не мыслить, ибо немыслимо, только наслаждаться тонкими пёрышками трепещущим в крови счастьем…

А когда я всё-таки заставил себя открыть глаза, само собою, Карны в покоях не было. Снова уже занимается политикой? — хоть и грозился больше не…

Но тут мой расслабленный взор упал на два предмета на ложе, которым там вовсе не место. На его половине стоял большой изукрашенный резьбою ларец, а рядом лежал длинный развёрнутый свиток. Сверху донизу исписанный такими знакомыми торопливо-щетинистыми знаками…

Сердце дёрнулось в груди схваченной птицей…

Я не хотел понимать. Не хотел…

Но… тому, кто лишь вышел в соседний зал, незачем писать так много.

Знаки сливались перед глазами, узоры на ларце выворачивались телами мерзких чудовищ… Так и не дотронувшись до этих нежданных «даров», я вылетел из опочивальни, пронёсся по всем залам, заглянул в банные покои, даже в кухню, вырвался в сад… И остановился столбом, уже зная.

Потом, едва волоча ноги, вернулся в покои. Сел на ложе. Долго смотрел в стену, даже не пытаясь превозмочь затопившую тело боль, обхватил руками голову, согнулся… И только потом заставил себя взять в руки раскинувшееся на подушке послание. Надо знать, что. Надо знать, почему. Надо…

«Арджуна, я покинул дворец, в ближайшие дни покину и Айодхью, вместе с армией. Ты знаешь, куда я иду — на Мадру. Но не следует тебе гнаться за мною, находить, повергать. Ты сможешь это сделать — мне не устоять перед тобою, это выше моих сил, — но только если ты хочешь уничтожить мою душу.

До тех пор, пока ты не узнаешь, кто даровал тебе эту силу и зачем, и главное, как ею владеть, чтобы не поддаваться искушениям и не творить бед, нам не следует быть рядом. Не только тебе, но и мне стоит подумать над этим, поучиться сдержанности. Только после того, как ты полностью совладаешь с этим, я вернусь к тебе.

Я прибуду к тебе в Индрапрастху, когда ты уже утвердишься там, и тебя примут подданные, и разрешатся все трудности вашего становления. Не раньше. Не страшись, что это произойдёт только через три года. Ты отправишься в Хастинапур, к наследному принцу, прямо сейчас — и примешь корону. Не думай о том, что изгнание ещё не закончилось, и кто-то станет пенять тебе на неисполнение обета, или ты понесёшь за это наказание, — никому уже давно нет до этого дела, начиная с ювраджа. Он готов к этому и выслушает тебя. Просто сделай это — без всяких сомнений. Будь твёрд. В ларце, что перед тобою, — твои верительные грамоты для Хастинапура и Кунтибходжа, мой перстень — он будет тебе охранным на первое время, и письмо Дурьодхане. Там нет никаких тайн от тебя, можешь, если хочешь, прочесть, но тебе лучше не ломать моих печатей. Здесь осталась сотня воинов, они переходят под твою руку и будут твоею статусной охраной на первое время. Вернутся ко мне, когда ты обзаведёшься собственной армией. Также я оставил тебе вдосталь золота, колесницу и другое, что может тебе понадобиться, — слуги оповестят тебя.

Чем скорее ты найдёшь общий язык с ювраджем и утвердишься в своём царстве, тем лучше для многих. Уже с этих позиций сможешь донести до своих братьев, жёны и ваших детей всю правду о заговоре против нас всех, избавить их от тёмного влияния и воссоединить род Куру. Если нужно будет моё слово или рука — они с тобою. Также с тобою и слово Дурвасы, призови его, если понадобится поддержка. Не исключаю, война всё же может быть. Против тех, о ком я говорил. Но не между вами — потомками одной династии. Я подумаю о том, можно ли предотвратить и её. Но тебе следует думать только о своих родных и мире между ними.

Если же вы оба не найдёте сил внять голосу разума, если прежняя ненависть помрачит ваши взоры, знай: у меня уговор с мудрецом: до поры, пока не будет разрешён конфликт в династии, не открывать ничего махарани Кунти. И не идти к дэвам. Я по-прежнему могу наложить руку на корону царства Куру, и тогда вам нечего станет делить. Вам придётся объединиться, но уже с иной целью — против меня. Надеюсь, ты сделаешь всё, чтобы до этого не дошло. Будь решителен.

Дурваса сказал: наши силы должны быть приложены к чему-то более стоящему, чем истязать друг друга. Он прав. Может быть, к тому времени за свершениями своими ты уже и позабудешь свою нынешнюю блажь. Но я не забуду. Мне уже не уйти от этого. Я вернусь к тебе в любом случае, и тогда уже ты будешь решать, что делать со мною.

И вот ещё что. Пусть это неумно и адски неудобно, но я дал обет не обрезать волос до тех пор, пока не увижу тебя снова. Только ты — своею рукою — сделаешь это. Уж постарайся, чтобы это произошло быстрее. Не прощаюсь. Карна»

Всё еще не веря, я снова оглянулся вокруг… не верю… нет… это всё сейчас исчезнет, и он войдёт ко мне, осиянный тёплой радостью… душа моя, свет мой…

Но тому, кто может войти, вовсе незачем писать такие длинные письма.

Рука моя невольно смяла свиток.

Значит, в Хастинапур…

И с этой дороги уже не свернуть, потому что иначе я больше никогда не увижу его. Он не сказал, что не вернётся, если я ослушаюсь его приказа… а что же это ещё, как не приказ?.. но это и так явно. Безжалостный! Вот так играть моим сердцем, самым сокровенным… такой ультиматум… и кто после этого…

Да будет так. Когда-то я грозил ему, что переверну Вселенную, сотрясу всех её духов и бхутов, чтобы только его достичь. Так почему бы не начать с Дурьодханы?

«…найдёшь общий язык с ювраджем…»

Даже думать не стану сейчас, как я это сделаю. Просто пойду и сделаю. И корону, и земли, и подданных, и братьев, и всех — я сумею принять, восстановить, соединить, утвердить, убедить… Не думать сейчас о том, как. Всё равно не могу…

…проклятый!

Значит, дал обет не обрезать волосы? Когда я доберусь до тебя, они, поди, уже будут ниже спины, я свяжу твои руки твоими же собственными косами, чтобы каждое движение взрезало кромешной болью, и уж оттешусь на тебе за всё, чудовище, за всё!..

Неизвестно, когда.

…а ты ведь ещё в Айодхье, коварный, огромная армия не сможет сняться так быстро. И я ещё успею найти тебя там — и разорвать… о, нет, нет, не… припасть к ногам твоим, обнять неистово, омыть слезами… Это ты — бог, которому я поклоняюсь… 

Всё ты! Ты — всё...

«…если хочешь уничтожить мою душу».

…согнуться, свернуться, развалиться на куски…

Но я взял себя в руки, поднялся и уже собрался выйти к воинам и слугам. Дабы принять всё пожалованное мне с генеральского плеча и отдать приказ сниматься и ехать — вершить свой Путь.

И в этот миг рвано вспомнил о проклятой силе, разлучившей нас. Он не смог выдержать. Нестерпимо такому — прямому, непримиримому, привыкшему повелевать и распоряжаться, — оказаться слабейшим. Просто признаться в этом, просто договориться… нет, это был бы не он. Только крайности: авирати ничего не могут делать не в полную силу — даже спасаться бегством… Нет, не только от моего превосходства, но и от сводящей из-за него с ума уже вовсе непосильной страсти… И ведь ему сейчас больно, может быть, сильнее, чем мне. Того, кто прошедшей ночью так мучительно не мог меня отпустить, даже зная, что чем быстрее я засну, тем раньше и дальше он сможет уйти, — его сейчас разламывает болью… и он скорее отгрызёт себе руку, чем покажет это хоть кому-то. На Мадру! Там будет жарко!

Зачем нам это всё? Сколь же коварны те, кто оделил меня этим кошмаром…

— Моя дэви, якшакумари! — воззвал я, непонятно зачем воздевая руки и глаза к потолку. — Явись мне! Я желаю знать, за что ты так наказала меня! Явись! Мои помыслы с тобою! Или возьми назад свой дар, избавь меня от этого ада, мне не нужно превосходство такой ценой! Или научи, что делать с ним, как управлять собою! Я жду тебя, мудрая!

Двери растворились, и изумрудноокая принцесса якшей степенно вошла в покои — так, будто просто пребывала во дворце, как в собственном доме. Но не приблизилась ко мне.

— Это не мой дар, — твёрдо сказала она.

— Что? — я невольно вскочил, едва не оступившись. — А чей же тогда?

— Ты неверно ответил на вопрос: кто покровительствует тебе?

— Но, кроме вас — никто…

— А если хорошо подумать? Кто могущественный покровительствует тебе — и ненавидит его? Кто жаждет защитить тебя, а ему отомстить?

— Но… неужели… дэвы?

— Дэв.

О, праведные ракшасы… Кришна? Но в человеческом теле он не обладает такими способностями… Или я чего-то не знаю о нём? Но ведь этот «дэв» давно уже не стремится меня защищать — напротив…

— Нет, сын Индры.

Она выговорила это слишком отчетливо. И меня словно пробило ударом Небесного Резака.

Индра, мой Небесный Отец. И тот самый червь, которого раздавило бесстрашие обречённого.

Защитил. Отомстил. Одним ударом.

— Не всё так плохо, мой господин, — склонила головку принцесса якшей. — То, что заставило Громоносного упиться местью, то же даст тебе возможность восторжествовать над ним. И над собою. Эта сила воистину восстановит твоё царство и воссоединит династию. И благодаря ей на это не потребуется много времени. Уже очень скоро тот, кто дорог тебе, вернётся. Он не сможет не вернуться — он любит тебя сильнее, чем ты его.

— Только если я овладею этой силой, подчиню её себе. Но Индрадэв никогда не откроет мне, как это сделать. Это невыгодно ему.

— А ты сам? Ужели у тебя не достанет разума и воли постичь это самому?

— Достанет.

И сейчас мне не хотелось думать, когда и как. Есть дела поважнее: достичь примирения не с кем-нибудь, а с Дурьодханой. И убедить моих братьев. И уже вместе противостоять вкрадчивым речам и скользким замыслам чёрных душ.  
Якшини исчезла за дверью. И только когда резная тяжёлая створка — или рассеявшееся рассветное марево — скрыли её от моих глаз, дошло до меня, что не спросил я хитроумную о том, каким же я буду пожалован даром — давно обещанным — от неё, и когда он придёт ко мне? Не станет ли этот дар таким же коварным, несвоевременным и разрушительным, что горный обвал?

И в этот миг понял, что мне всё равно.

Есть только Глаз Птицы.

Доселе, что бы ни обрушивалось на меня, я преодолевал всё. Так будет и ныне.

Рука моя подняла узорную крышку ларца и первым вынула со дна его знакомый царский перстень. С крупным камнем, чёрным с красными прожилками, отполированным плоско, прорезанным тонкогранной гербовой печатью Ангапрадеша. Казалось, ещё хранящий тепло любимой руки…

В Хастинапур!


End file.
